20 Ways To Say I Love You
by Kamilia
Summary: Basically it's like the title says it's 20 ways in which Atem and Tea would reveal thier feelings for one another. If you don't like the couple then don't read it.
1. Ik hou van je

It came down to this. The finals for one of Kaiba's numerous Battle City Tournaments and once again it was between Yugi and Atem.

Everyone took their seats in the Kaiba Land Duelling Arena, waiting anxiously to see the two brothers duel for the crown of the King of Games. As the arena became packed with spectators and news reporters, Roland, Kaiba's right hand man came on the stage wearing his usual black and white working suit and black sunglasses.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the Battle City Finals. Now give a big shout out to the two duellists that defined the odds to reach here. Put your hands together for Atem and Yugi Mutou."

Roland pointed to the door on the left and soon afterwards a short boy with multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe, the rest features a five large spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges and with the most innocent child like purple eyes. He had on his favorite outfit which was also his school uniform that consisted of a blue pants and jacket with a white shirt. He came out wearing his duel disk and waved to the crowd. Everyone in the crowd applauded the young sixteen year old until Roland said, "Now for our next duellist, the current King of Games, Atem Mutou."

A young man no older then nineteen walked out of the right door wearing a dark blue pants and jacket with a black sleeveless shirt and a black chocker, looking almost like his younger brother. The major differences was that he was taller by about a couple inches and his hair had some of the blond locks jut upwards while his eyes have a more intense, determined glare unlike Yugi's child like own and his voice gave was deeper than that of a regular teenager and would send shivers down anyone's spine.

As everyone in the audience began to clam down Roland said, "Let's the duel begin!"

Atem and Yugi shuffled their deck before placing it into the duel disk and activated it. "Let's duel!"

* * *

It was down to this Atem only had five hundred life points while Yugi had seven hundred.

The younger teen smirked. "Atem, it looks like there will be a new King of Games."

Atem drew his card and smiled, "I don't think so."

His attention then turned to two teenagers yelling. He saw his best friends Tristan Taylor, who had brown hair with some arranged to spike upwards. He was wearing a black pants and a plain white shirt with a red and black jacket with red been the dominate colour and Joey Wheeler, who was dirt blonde hair, honey colour eyes. He wore a blue and white shirt with a blue pants. Atem chuckled as he witness them doing hand to hand combat which caused a small scene then he heard a girl beside them sighing sadly. He looked to see a shoulder length brunette with blue eyes wearing a short blue skirt with a pink blouse and a silver necklace. He blushed slightly.

"See something interesting, bro?" Yugi saw the blush on Atem's face.

"No!" Atem tried to hide it then resume the duel. "I sacrifice Alpha, The Magnet Warrior to summon the Dark Magician Girl!" The monster disappeared and a girl with pink and blue armor, blonde hair and green eyes appeared. "Then I active magic formula which increases her attack points by five hundred and since you destroy my Dark Magician," Atem continued "Dark Magician Girl gets three hundred extra attack points, enough to destroy your monster and the rest of your life points."

Dark Magician Girl attacked Yugi's Dark Magician, destroying it. His life points went down to zero.

Yugi pouted at his defeat but knew that Atem was one of the hardest duellists to beat. Roland came out back on stage and said, "The winner is of the Battle City is Atem Mutou."

Atem was then handed a large trophy with a check worth a thousand dollars.

Everyone in the arena started to go home expect for a bunch of girls who swarming Atem and Yugi, begging for autographs and to be their girlfriends.

Joey and Tristan ran towards them while Tea walked slow behind, watching the depression of those girls. They were practically throwing themselves at the Mutou Brothers, especially Atem and thought,_ 'Suppose Atem actually likes one of those girls then what? I can't stand the thought of him been with someone else apart from me. I can't be so selfish and besides it's not like he sees me as anything other than just a friend, his best friend.'_

Atem and Tea have been best friends since the first grade and since then the two have become inseparable. At the start of high school they met Joey and Tristan and somewhere along the line when Yugi started high school they became like a small gang, just the five of them. Tea let out a sad sigh as she looked down.

Tea discovered her feelings for Atem a long time ago. She didn't remember when but always tried her best to keep the feelings a bay since she didn't want to scare him away.

Tea looked and saw Atem gazing at her before he quickly turned away to sign more autographs.

_'Atem, why have you become so distant from me lately? What did I do for you to not want to come near me again? What did I do for you to hate me?' _Tea thought as she stopped and held her head back down. Closing her eyes she tried to blocking the tears from leaving.

Joey and Tristan had noticed that Tea wasn't behind them and looked around to see the brunette crying. They were about to run back to her till Yugi stopped them. They looked around to see the younger Mutou pulling himself from the screaming girls and said, "I think it's best to leave her alone right now."

"Why Yugi? She looks like she's in need of comfort." Joey said.

"Yeah, she does but not from us but Atem. I think we should butt out and let Atem and Tea figure this out, alone." Yugi answered.

A few minutes later Atem managed to escape the flock of girls and the gang decided to go to a restaurant. They sat in a booth with Atem in the corner, Joey beside him then Tristan meanwhile Tea and Yugi sat across from them.

* * *

After ordering the food Tea couldn't hold it back anymore and asked, "Atem, what were you and Yugi talking about on stage?"

"Nothing!" Atem answered quickly.

"I don't mean to be inquisitive but it seemed like it had something to do with me." Tea said.

"Yeah, come to think of it," Joey invited himself into the conversation. "You were looking at her an awful lot during the duel."

_'Thanks a lot Joey, for opening your big mouth.'_ Atem thought, nervously.

"Come on Atem; tell us." Tristan said.

"And what if I don't tell?" Atem asked.

"We will not let you leave." Joey said.

Atem then realize that they were in a booth and he was trapped unless he could somehow magically teleport.

Atem folded his lips, indicating that he wasn't going to talk. The group knowing his stubborn attitude had to think of some way to get him to talk.

Joey smiled. "Atem, how about a duel? If we win you talk?"

"Who is this we?" Atem asked.

"We as in each of us around this table will duel you and if you lose then talk."

"Count me out of it Joey." Yugi said, "Atem has already beaten me enough for one night."

"What do you say Tristan and Tea?" Joey asked.

"Sure why not." Tristan answered.

Atem smiled and said, "How about we make it more interesting a three against one duel?"

"You want the three of us to duel you at once?" Joey spat.

"Yes!" Atem said confidently.

"You're going to regret it now Atem" Joey and Tristan smiled.

"Tea, are you in or out?" Joey asked.

"I am in." Tea said _'And maybe if we win Atem will finally tell me what I did wrong for him to hate me.'_

_'I hope you know what you're getting into Atem?' _Yugi thought as they went outside to an open area.

Tea had borrowed Yugi's duel disk while Tristan who knew one of the workers at the restaurant had borrowed his.

All four shuffled their decks while Yugi watched nervously from a distance.

Joey, Tea and Tristan stood on one side while Atem stood across from them. All four activated their Duel disks and said "Let's duel."

* * *

Atem was down to seven hundred life points and had Slifer, the Sky Dragon on the field, ready to attack the only opponent he had left which was Tea. Joey and Tristan were kicked out a few rounds back.

Tristan,Yugi and Joey watched as Slifer made its move and destroyed the rest of Tea's life points.

_'I should have known we couldn't beat Atem at his own game.' _Tea thought. _'Now I will never know why he hates me.'_

Tristan along with Joey went over to the disappointed teen while Yugi went to his brother and said, "Atem, go talk to her. Tea thinks you hate her."

"Hate her? I could never hate her. Why would she ever think that?" Atem muttered loud enough for Yugi to hear.

"Maybe because you have been avoiding her lately and distancing yourself from her." Yugi informed him.

_'Tea.' _Atem thought before walking over to her. "Guys, can I talk to Tea alone, please?" Atem asked Tristan and Joey.

The two nodded and Joey said while the two walked over to Yugi, "We will see you guys at the Game Shop?"

"Yes we will, thanks guys." Atem smiled before the three had left him and Tea alone.

"Tea, can we go to the park?" He looked at the sad brunette.

"Sure." Tea said before the two walked over to the park which was couple metres away from the area they where duelling.

Moments later they sat on a bench overlooking the lake. After a few minutes of silences Tea finally asked, "Why do you hate me?"

"Tea, I could never hate you." Atem looked at her while moving his hands to cuff hers.

"Then why have you been so distant from me lately? Did I do something wrong?" Tea looked into his eyes.

"No, you did nothing wrong Tea." Atem said, avoiding looking into her eyes.

"Tell me why have you barely spoken to me as of lately? At school you tend to avoid been alone with me as if I am a monster waiting to devour you."

"It's not like that Tea."

"What is it?" Tea cried.

"It's because I love you." Atem yelled. "Are you satisfied now?" He toned down his voice. "I love you so much."

Tea sat in shock _'He said he loves me. Atem said he loves me.' S_he thought.

Atem continued as he released her hands from his. "I have loved you from who knows how long. Your always on my mind, every time I am around you my cheeks feels like it's on fire, my heart feels like it's just finished a marathon, my hands feel all sweating and…and lately whenever I am around you I try and control myself from the urge to hug you and press my lips onto yours. No other girl has made me feel the way you have and I am sure no other girl will, and I was just scared that if I admit my feelings then I would lose you as a friend and I couldn't forgive myself if that had happened."

Atem finally looked up to see Tea with her head held down and gave a disappointed sigh. "I understand my love I will just t-." Atem was cut off when Tea's lips met his.

Atem wasted no time as he took the opportunity and return the kiss. Atem gently suck onto Tea's bottom lip for a second before using his tongue.

Tea felt something moist on her lips and gasp which gave Atem the opportunity and place his tongue into her mouth as his hands made their way around Tea's small waist pulling her closer to him. Both moan loudly as their tongues circled each other's while Tea hugged Atem's neck never wanting the wonderful sensation to end but it had to as they were running out of air.

As they parted Tea said "I love you too, silly. I always have for a long time now I just thought you saw me as nothing more than just a friend."

Atem smiled before giving Tea a small kiss.

"Where does this take us from here?" Tea asked, blushing from the surprise kiss.

"Let's see..." Atem said playfully. "I love you and you love me so that would make us going out now or in the moral sense boyfriend and girlfriend, right?"

"I like the sound of that." Tea smiled.

"What I like is how your lips tasted. Its taste a lot like cherry." Atem kissed her again.

"I have on a cherry flavour chopstick." Tea mentioned.

"Are you ready to go? To the game shop I mean?" Atem asked. "The guys are probably getting worried about us right now."

"Sure, let's go." Tea answered before they got off the park bench.

The night breeze started to blow as they began to depart which caused Tea to shiver and hugging herself for heat. Atem saw this and removed his jacket to place it on her.

Tea felt something warm and look to see Atem placing his jacket over her. "You don't have to do that Atem."

"I want to. I can't have my girl freezing now can I?" Atem shot her one of his rare smiles before placing the jacket properly on her and hugged her from behind. They continued to walk towards the game shop.

"You are such a romantic." Tea decided to play with him.

Atem gave her I-Know-What-Your-Up-To-Look and decided to play along,

"You bring out that side of me." Atem kissed her neck

"A kiss on the neck means I want you." Then he stopped her and kissed her hand "This means I adore you." Then place another on her lips. "This means I love you" Atem continued. "Which, you already know I do?" Then he kissed her nose "This means let's get silly" before placing another on her lips.

"You already kissed my lips, Atem." Tea whispered.

"I know and I love you much." Atem whispered also. His eyes closed and lean down to meet Tea for another kiss this time longer than the first.

_'Atem is one heck of a kisser' _Tea thought as the kiss became more heated. _'And the best thing is that he's mine.'_

_'I am yours forever my Tea.' _Atem thought. _'Just like you are mine.'_

The two love birds parted and gaze loving into each other's eyes knowing that they were meant to be.

Then they began walking to the game shop to tell their friends of the good news. Like they didn't know already that Atem and Tea have had feelings for one another since as far back as they can remember.


	2. Je t'aime

It's now half past eleven and only a few people were brave enough to walk the streets of Domino this time of night, especially a shoulder length brunette with deep blue eyes wearing a black dress reaching just above her knees and a white apron holding a small black bag carrying her belongings. She walks at a fast speed, hoping she doesn't get attack while muttering something.

"That stupid bleach blonde bitch!I can't stand Mai, she is always making me lock up for the night while she's off with her boyfriend of the week."

As Tea turned the corner she saw two men, leaning against a brick wall. One was blonde had dark brown eyes and wore baggy brown pants with a red shirt and a brown jacket while the other had black hair, green eyes and wore tight black pants matching his sleeveless shirt and a red jacket and head band. They both grin widely when they saw Tea turn the corner.

Tea did not like the disgusting and disturbing smiles that they were giving her and quickly turned around and ran away. The men ran after her as Tea mauves her way threw the area, hoping to lose them and was unsuccessful as the blonde male caught up to her. He jumped her causing her to fall to the concrete ground.

"HELP!" Tea yelled before the man covered her mouth and quickly get up and dragged Tea into an alley way with his friend following behind.

_'I can't believe this is happening to me.' _Tea thought as the man pinned her against the dirty red colour brick wall, _'please someone help me!'_

* * *

A man with amethyst colour eyes and tri colour hair consisting of multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe, the rest features a five large spikes coloured black with a magenta sheen along the edges and some blond locks jutting upwards signed the last document and hand it over to his secretary.

"Thanks boss, that's the last document for the night. So, I will see you tomorrow." The secretary said.

"Sure, have a good night." The man said tiredly as he turned his chair to look at the amazing view he had, overlooking the city.

The secretary look at her boss and felt pity somewhat. Most woman found him very attractive and the fact that he runs a multi million dollar company is just icing on the cake. "Don't worry boss, you will find someone that loves you for who you are." She tried to comfort him.

Atem did not even brother to turn around and said, "I wish! Almost every girl I meet is always flirting with me so that they can get their hands on some cash. Let's face it there isn't anyone one out there for me."

"Boss, don't give up. Love will find a way when you least expect it."

"We will see." Atem said in disbelieve as the red head secretary walked out of the office.

Atem packed up his items and head towards his car before starting it and drove his usually way home till he sees a man dragging a brunette girl who looks just a couple years younger than himself and another male following behind them into an alley way.

Atem stopped the car and quickly run out to her the girl.

* * *

The blonde male was about to rip Tea's clothes off till he hears a loud groan and looked around to see his friend falling onto the ground and a tri colour hair man standing over him.

"Hey you! Get out of here or you will regret it." the man said.

"You will regret it if you don't release the girl." Atem's warned him.

"Why you-." The man threw Tea over to where a few trash cans stood, knocking her out cold.

Atem wasted no time and rans towards the man, punching him in the face, then into the balls which made him fall to the ground, yelling in pain. Atem saw a large brick by the wall and took it up before knocking the man out.

After he taking care of the criminals Atem ran to where the girl lay uncurious and picked her up bridal style.

* * *

The next morning Tea opened her eyes groaning in pain."What the heck happened last night?"

"You were attacked by two rapists last night and was knocked unconscious." A deep tried voice answer.

Tea looked to where the voice originated to see Atem, seating on a white chair at the corner of the room.

"Who are you and where am I?" Tea asked.

"I am Atem Mutou, I saved you from those men and afterwards I carried you to the Domino Hospital." He got up and walked towards Tea.

"Thank you hero, but what happen to those monsters from last night?" Tea sat up.

"They are in jail, I call the police and they arrested the two men where they will be lock up for a very long time." Atem answered.

"Thanks again I don't know how to ever repay you." Tea thought how hot he looks in working suit.

"It was my pleasure Tea."

"How do you know my name?" She asks surprise.

"I searched you bag last night for any ID and don't worry I didn't take anything."

"I will be the judge of that! Where is my bag?"

"You ask a lot of questions for someone how has a concussion." Atem hand her the bag.

"Shouldn't you be at work or something?" Tea asked while searching her bag.

"I wanted to see how you were doing" Atem became upset, "You have a witching attitude towards someone that saved you."

"So what do you want in return?" Tea spat

"Maybe a nicer attitude behaviour from you. What's your problem?"

"None of your business!"

"I regret ever staying here. I should have just left you on the street!" Atem said before walking out.

Tea looked down on her white sheets, focusing on one spot as tears fall from her eyes. "I shouldn't have done that, I am just pushing away men because of that man."

* * *

**One month later.**

Tea sat at the back booth of the café, reading her Psychotherapy book while spitting her coffee.

_'It's been one month since I last saw Atem and no matter what I can't get him out of my mind. I shouldn't have been so bitter towards him especially since he did help me. This just shows that there are some good guys in this town and I had to piss off one of the few._' Tea thought as she close the book and place in into her bag.

Tea sat there in deep thought before a familiar voice said from behind her, "So, this is where you eat?"

Tea looked around to see Atem wearing a blue pants and a black shirt with a chocker around his neck.

Tea blush at how sexy he looked and quickly answer his question, "No, I work here and I want to apologise for my attitude it was uncalled for."

"Yes it was." Atem sat down across from her and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Tea removeed the strains of hair from her face and place them behind her ears. "This is the first time I have seen you around here, what brings you by?"

"I decided to take the day off and I was driving around town until I saw this café and thought I would give it a try." Atem said gazing at how hot Tea looked. _'She is even prettier than the last time I saw her and I didn't think that was possible.'_

Tea looked at her watch, "My break is almost over so what can I get for you?" she got up.

"A date with you later?" Atem said absent mindly still drooling over Tea.

"A dateeeeeeeee?" Tea shutter, _'I don't know if I'm ready to go out again after what happened. No I can't let him control my life forever.'_

"Tea, are you alright?" Atem held her hand gently.

"Yes!" Tea quickly removed her hands from Atem's. "I will go out with you but can we take it slow and no touching, please?"

"No problem," Atem saw the saddest it Tea's eyes. "What time are you getting off work today?"

"It's Friday so four and I don't have classes today."

"Okay, I will come back for you then." Atem said. _'And maybe I can find out why you are so sad.'_

Tea nodded before an annoying voice said, "Tea, get off your butt and back to work!"

Tea looked round to see Mai, walking towards her in a tight purple skirt and a white tube top.

"Aye, Aye Cruella De Vil!" Tea hissed as she took up her bag. "I will see you later." Tea said to Atem.

Atem nodded before Mai screamed, "OMG! Your Atem Mutou, you look even more handsome than on TV." Then practically threw herself onto him.

"Get off me woman!" Atem pushed Mai off him then got up and said, "Bye Tea, I will come back for you later." And left the café

_'Maybe he will be different only time will tell.'_ Tea thought.

* * *

Later that day Tea took off her apron before packing it into her bag before looking at her watch.

"It's four and Atem isn't here, what a surprise." Tea said.

"Did you expect him to come?" Mai said from behind the counter. "He is a major star, a celebrity while you re a nobody."

"You bitch! Everyone is important even if they are not as famous as Atem." Tea said.

"You do not talk to me that way. Remember I am your boss and I can fire you ass just like that?" Mai said.

Tea rolled her eyes. The only reason why Tea was working at the café is because her parents died when she finished high school and needed the money to pay for her college fund. Unfortunately this was the best legally paying job she could have gotten just finishing high school a few years back and soon finishing her last year she can finally quit.

Hearing someone calling her name Tea turned around to see Atem, standing at the door. "Are you ready?" He askrf.

"Yeah," Tea sticked her tongue out at the surprise Mai before walking towards the door.

Atem drove Tea to a small restaurant and order some food.

* * *

"It feels good been the one served for once instead of the other way around." Tea said as the waiter brought their food.

"Tea, can I ask you something?" Atem said.

"You just did." Tea pointed out.

"You know what I mean?"

"There it is you just ask another question." Tea laugh until she saw how serious Atem look.

"I saw you reading a physcotherapy book at the café. So, tell me how does a phys. major end up waitressing?"

"My parents died when I was eighteen so I had no one to support me and I had to get a job to put my way though school and since this is my final year I hope to get a job soon and have that blonde bamboo out of my life."

"That's so sad." Atem looked at her. "About your parents, I mean"

"That was five years ago and I have accepted the fact that people die." Tea then thought back to the first time they met. "Atem, do you remember the day when you left me at the hospital?"

"Yeah, why?" Atem drink the rest of his coffee.

"The reason I acted that way is because a couple months earlier I was going out with this guy and I trusted him then one day he attacked me, beating me with a pole. He had left me for died and if I hadn't yelled for help I wouldn't be here right now. So that's way it's hard to trust you at first."

"Tea, I am so sorry to hear that. What happened to the monster that attacked you?"

"He is six feet under right now, I heard he was intoxicated and a speeding car ran him over when he was stupid mindly crossing the freeway." Tea answered.

"Anyone that would attack someone as beautiful as yourself is stupid no a moron." Atem was about to take Tea's hand till she drew it away. Atem understood the situation now and would give her all the space she needs even if his heart's telling him to hug and comfort her and never let her go.

* * *

After a few hours Atem drove Tea to her apartment and as she opens the door Tea said "Thank you Atem I had a wonderful time today."

"So did I Tea, and I hope we can do this again?" Atem said

"We will see."

"When you decide here is my number." Atem gives her his number. Tea nod before leaving the car.

_'She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I promise Tea one day I will get you to believe in love.'_ Atem thought as he started up the car and drove home.

* * *

As Tea closed the door of her apartment she leaned against it, placing her hand over where her heart is and thought, _'My heart feels like I just run a 50k I promise to never fall for another person again after that beating… maybe Atem will be different. I hope.'_

Tea took out her phone and called him

_"Hello? This is Atem."_

"Atem, it's Tea. I thought about it and I will like to see you again."

_"Great Tea, and I promise you will not regret it."_

* * *

It's been two months since Atem asked Tea out and every day Atem would meet Tea at the café and spend the rest of the day hanging out or making out at either her apartment or his mansion and slowly Tea started to notice that her feelings for Atem turned from like into love and hoped that Atem felt the same way about her as will.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Atem." Tea said as the two walked towards her house.

"So did I Tea." Atem smiled.

_'It's now or never.' _Tea thought. "Atem, I have something to tell you."

"Yes, what is it Tea?" The two stopped walking.

"You are the first person that saw pass the hurt and pain to got to the real me and I know I love you with all my heart and-."

Tea stopped when she felt Atem's lips pressd against hers. Atem hugged her waist tightly, never wanting to let her go while Tea finally returning the kiss she hugged Atem's neck to bring the two closer.

After two minutes they parted and Atem with a smile, "I love you too, ever since I first saw you. I just didn't want to push you."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that." Tea cried tears of joy.

"I do because I feel the same way my beautiful queen." Atem wipped away the tears

"Your queen?"

"Yes Tea, you are my queen now and forever." Atem leanned down to give her another kiss this time longer than the first.

"Tea, will you move in with me?" Atem asked.

"Say what now?" Tea gave a surprise look.

"I want you to move in with me, and quit your job at the diner so you can focus more on school."

"Atem, I don't know with to say." Tea still surprised.

"How about yes, my beloved I don't know what's in store for us in the future but I am sure that I love you more than anything else and I will take care of you and protect you for all the days of my life."

Tea saw the look in his eyes and knew that he really meant it. "Okay Atem. I will move in with you. I can't wait to see the look on Mai's face when I tell her I quit. After all these years I am finally happy."

"And I am planning to let stay that way my love" Atem gave her another kiss.

"I love you Atem Mutou." Tea blush from the kiss.

"I love you too, my Tea."


	3. Ich liebe dich

"I am so sick of this!" The eighteen year old prince said softly as he creeped towards the palace wall. "The royal court even my father is saying you must choose a bride before your nineteen birthday in order to inherit the throne."

The purple eyed, tri coloured prince consisting of red, black and gold. The back spiky upwards as fully black with red outline and golden bang resting on his tan skin. He manage to scale the wall jump towards the ground then say, "Freedom at last!"

Atem put on a light green hood before walking into the country market in the mist of the sunset. _It's not like a woman will help me rule the country. Most of them act like a bunch of airhead, gold diggers flirting shamelessly toward me, exposing their bodies trying to seduce me so that they can marry me and spend all of my riches._ Atem thought.

"Tea, you worthless little girl! You were to go to the market." Her stepmother yelled at the shoulder length brunette with the brightest blue eyes you would ever see.

"That's because you and your ugly daughters have been bossing me up and down the place." Tea yelled back "To do all the flipping chores"

"Don't talk back to me young lady or else." Stepmother said.

"Or else what? You will kick me out! Go right ahead! I know your daughters are so lazy and simple minded to even know how to work. Face it you need me or else you and you little twig lings are going to starve and the little fat you all have left will vanish like your last five husband." Tea replied.

Tea's mother died when she was nine and since then her father fell into a deep depression for six years till he met a woman name Aethiopia, a widow in her mid 40 with long blonde hair, tan skin and hazel eyes. A couple of days of dating he married her and with her two daughters Mauretania, the eldest at age 17 looking like a younger version of her mother the only difference is that her eyes are light blue and Cleopatra age 16 with her long silver hair, tan skin and hazel eyes she could past for 23 year old move in to live with Tea and her father. Then one day Tea's father when on a business trip and never came back now two years later the 17 year old still have little hope that her father is out there somewhere.

"You witch, you know very well that all my husband didn't vanish, they just left." Aethiopia was outraged.

"Without a trace! You know damn well what happened to my father. I know you and your children did something and when I find out oh Isis have mercy on your soul" Tea yelled before marching off to the market wearing a short white dress reaching above her knees.

"That little wrench, she is lucky I won't kick her out of the house because I still need her." Stepmother slams the door of the small hut.

"Lucky for me the only reason she hasn't kicked me out is because she needs me to be her maid and the only reason I haven't left is because I have no where else to go. Jou house is too crowed especially with that Mai she is worst than my stepmother and Honda is having a hard enough time caring for Serenity and their three children." Tea sighed.

* * *

As soon as Tea collected the food and decided to go to her favourite place in all of Cairo the bank of the river Nile to gaze upon the stars covering the night sky. After a couple moments of lying on the sand admiring the beauty around her then got up and began dancing.

Before Tea mom past away she thought her how to dance and what ever money she got would go towards buy books. Tea loved to read and every opportunity she got Tea would find something new to learn about.

* * *

Atem walked slowly on the Nile bank gazing at the beautiful Nile till something on the shore line caught his eyes dancing gracefully. Atem quickly hid a safe enough distance behind a palm tree to see the brunette beauty dancing beautifully. After a few minutes Tea stopped dancing and said, "You can come out now."

Atem walked out from behind the tree and said "You danced beautifully, why have you stop?"

"Cause you were making too much noise from behind the tree." Tea simply said.

"Well, I order you to dance for me right know!" Atem ordered.

"Like heck I will! You're not the boss of me." Tea said angrily.

"Do you know who you are talking to?"

"No and I don't care you could be the king of the universe for all I care that still doesn't give you the right to order people around."

"I am Prince Atem of Egypt and you should do as I say before I lock you into the dungeon for disobeying an order." Atem removed his green hood.

"I don't care, lock me up and throw away the key. Maybe that will be better than staying with my step family." Tea replied.

Atem stood in shock at the girl's tone of voice. No one has ever stood up to him, not even his parents. "You got some guts or just plain stupid."

"Just because you're going to be the next king doesn't mean a thing to me the only thing separating us is your title."

"Know your place woman and don't ever talk back to your superiors." Atem roared.

"You men and your sexist point a view. That's why the country is as bad as it is now cause you royals are too busy living comfortably in the palace not doing caring about the people."

"What are you talking about woman?" Atem asked. "The upper Egypt is doing fine with my father as ruler."

"Did you get a good look around before coming over here?" Tea clamed down. "People are on the streets hungry and don't know where to go, every day a war breaks out killing innocent people, we have barely any crops or cattle for rearing and when the towns people complained to your father he told us to go fix it ourselves so don't tell me that this country is doing fine. What is the point of have a pharaoh for leadership when he doesn't care about the people he is supposed to lead?" Tea finished before taking up the bag of food and was about to leave till Atem asked,

"What is your name?"

"Tea," She said before walking off.

"Tea," Atem said. "You are some girl."

* * *

"Tea, where have you been?" Cleo asked angrily.

"I was talking to a friend." Tea lied.

"We are hungry so make us dinner." Mauretania said.

"I will get on it right on it right away." Tea went into the kitchen

"Mom something is wrong with Tea she did protest or call us chicken legs like yesterday." Cleo puzzled.

"Maybe we are finally broken her down." Her mother replied.

* * *

"Prince, where have you been? We were beginning to worry about you." Mana said a girl with dark brown hair and well tan skin.

"With a very interesting person." Atem replied simply before going to his room.

"Tea," Atem said softly before falling asleep smiling.

* * *

_I wonder if she will be here tonight. I hope so. _Atem thought as he walk towards the same spot he met her yesterday. As he reached the spot he saw the dancing angel at the same place.

"I see your back. Tell me what is the almighty prince doing on the streets, yet again?" Tea said sarcastically as he approached her.

"I came for a free show." Atem replied in the same manner as Tea.

"Really? I thought living in the palace you would have girls dance for you at your ever beck and call." Tea stopped dancing.

"Yeah they do but they are not as graceful as you as are." Atem smiled.

"So, are you going to tell me the real reason why you are here?" Tea asked as the duo sat on the sand.

"Honestly, I came to see you."

"I am so honoured my prince." Tea mocked.

"Tea, I am serious. You are unlike any other girl I have met. You speak your mind and is a wonderful dancer."

"Thanks for saying that and your not such a sexist pig after all. You could make a wonderful leader if you take the time to listen and actually do something to help the people of Upper Egypt." Tea smiled.

* * *

For the next three months Atem and Tea met every night at the same spot and just talked. Atem though Tea how to loosen up and gave her some books from the palace library while Tea though him how to dance and what it means to care for another life no matter how small they may seem.

* * *

"Prince Atem, have you chosen a bride as yet?" Seto, his cousin and member of the royal court asked. "Your birthday is in two days and you need to get married in order to assent the throne."

"I know Seto and I have found the perfect bride, I just need to ask her first." Atem blushed as the two enter the throne room.

"Who is this person I may ask?" Steo said.

"She is a girl I met a few months ago, she is smart, beautiful and is a wonderful dancer."

Seto smiled for at last his cousin find love at last.

* * *

Later into the night Atem snuck out to meet Tea who was seating on the sand while gazing at the stars.

"Tea, sorry I am late. I was caught up with stuff at the palace." Atem sat beside her.

"Mom, looks there its Tea talking to the prince." Cleo said as they watched them from a distance.

"So, this is who the little wrench has been meeting up with for the last three months. Girls I have a plan." Aethiopia said to her two daughters before crawling away from their hiding place from in the bushed.

"Tea, I have something to tell you." Atem said softly.

"What is it?"

"I love you," Atem gazed into her eyes. "I have loved you since the first time I saw you. You have thought me so much and I know you would make a wonderful queen if you return my feelings."

Tea sat there in stock, _Atem loves me, he really loves me._ She thought.

They sat in silence for a few moments till Atem let out a sad sigh and did what he has yearned of doing since he first saw her.

He gently places his hand on her face and brought his lips to meet hers. Tea grasped which gave Atem the chance to explore her mouth. Soon after he parted to see Tea's blushing face and said, "I understand that you don't feel the same way just know I love you very much and you will forever have a space in my heart where no ones could or would every have."

Atem got up never looking back in fear if he did he would run back towards her pleading for her heart.

Tea got up and ran to Atem causing to fall face down onto the sand. He managed to sit up and turn to see Tea's beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Tea,"

"Atem, you talk too much" Tea said before kissing him. Soon after she pull back to see his puzzled face and said, "I love you too, I was too scared to admit it at first."

Atem smiled before bringing her in for a kiss and this time Tea kissed back and sparks ignite as the kiss became more passionate. After 3 minutes they parted and Atem said "Become my queen"

"Love to," Tea grinned happily.

Atem moved the hair from Tea's face and said while kissing her lips, "I told my father and cousin about you and they are dying to meet you."

"Atem, can that wait till tomorrow? I have some stuff home that use to belong to my parents that I want to take with me." Tea said.

"I understand and a few hours won't hurt even though I will really miss you." Atem said before kissing her neck.

* * *

Atem walked Tea home and before going inside Atem said, "I love you."

"I love you, too, and I will never get tried of hearing and saying it."

"I will come for you tomorrow morning. The less time apart from you the more time I have to shower you with my love." Atem grinned.

Tea blushed before going inside smiling.

**Next Morning **

Atem rode with two guards to Tea's house and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal Tea's step family and Cleo said if a fake sad tone, "Prince, I am sorry but Tea left last night with another man, after you dropped her home."

"I don't believe them, search the house." he ordered the two guards.

"No prince, believe us when we say she left but you can have one of my daughters or both of them if you want." Their mother said.

Atem became angry at the offer and said, "I want my Tea!" Before pushing them aside so he and the guards could search the house.

They looked everywhere expect for the basement. Then as he opened the door he saw Tea tied up and a cloth around her mouth. He rushed to her and began to untie her.

"Did they hurt you?"

"No but I am going to kill them. As I enter the house last night they attack me and threw me in here." Tea said.

As they head upstairs Atem said "Guards arrest those three for harming the future queen and lying to their king."

"Future queen" All three yelled as they where escorted out the door.

"Your family isn't very smart are they?" Atem brought her in for a kiss. '

"Till me something I don't know." Tea blushed from the kiss.

"Do you want help in collecting your items then we hurry towards the palace?"

"I would love it." Tea looked at her fiancé.

Soon after Atem rode Tea back to the palace and escorted her to her new room.

"Tea, you will be sleeping with me till the death due us part." Atem said playfully.

"I love that." Tea smiled.

A few hours later Tea rest on Atem's chest while he hugged her waist tightly, sleeping peacefully waiting for the next chapter in their lives.


	4. Aishiteru

"Domino SVU, everyone freeze." A deep exclaimed said as he kicked open the door to reveal two men. One was about '5.6' with hair features of six large spikes colored black with magenta rims including long blond crocked, pointy locks for his fringe and blond locks jut upwards while the other had dirt blonde hair, honey colour eyes and over shadow his friend by an inch.

"Empty!" Joey spat. "Are you sure this is the right place, Atem?"

"Yes, I am sure. This is where commander said it would be. Now let's spilt up and find that kid before something happens to her."

Joey nodded before the two spilt up and searched the five room apartment. After a few moments Atem called out, "Joey come here! I found her!"

Joey ran to where his partner was to see Atem pointing his gun at a man who had his pants dropped to the floor, exposing his member while pinning a five year old, red hair girl who had the brightest green eyes you could every see.

"Now do as I say and back away from the girl before I shot you." Atem growled.

"It not what it looks like man, I was just-"

"Just nothing! You are a sick, twisted freak that abuses innocent young girls." Atem grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him away from the girl. Atem heard the girl crying and said, "Joey, handcuff the sick monster while I deal with the girl."

"Sure partner." Joey took the man and dragged him outside.

"Hey! Let me draw my pants up!" The male yelled.

"Atem took the little girl in his arms only to have her trying to back away. "Hush baby, I promise I will never hurt you." Atem tried to comfort her.

"He tried to hurt me," The little girl cried in Atem's arms. "My uncle killed my parents and tried to…"

"Honey, can you tell me where are your parents?" Atem asked, softly.

"They are in the bathroom!" she cried even louder.

Joey took out his phone while holding the man with one hand and said, "This is Detective Wheeler! We have two bodies here on 1632 Princess Street and tell Tea to meet us at the station."

A couple minutes later a vehicle came and transported the bodies to the morgue while Atem and Joey drove up to the Domino Police Station with the little girl.

* * *

"So, how much time did that rapist get?" Tristan asked as he walked into the room.

"He got eleven years for the rape and sentence to life imprisonment for excuting the parents." Atem answered. "I can't believe that bastard killed the girl's parents just to rape his niece, people like that don't deserve to live!"

"I know," Tristan said. "So, where is the little girl now?"

"She is with Tea right now; she is trying to get though to the little girl." Atem sighed. "Poor kid must be in shock; anyway I am going to see how the girl is holding up. Night Tristan and Joey."

"Night Atem, see you tomorrow." Joey said as he collected his stuff before leaving. "See you in the tomorrow, dude." Tristan said as he followed Joey. "Hold up Joey! I need a ride home."

"Then take the bus" Joey spat.

"They bus wasn't meant for beautiful people like me." Tristan said.

Atem laughed at the two and their clown like behavior before walking to where Tea and the girl where talking.

As Atem entered the room he saw the little girl sitting in Tea's lap, sleeping.

"What did you get out of her, Tea?" Atem asked.

"Nothing much, the poor kid cried herself to sleep." Tea sighed.

"Do you know her name?"

"It's Serenity," Tea hugged the girl while she positions her head to rest on her chest. "But that's about all I got from her. I don't want to put her in a foster care so I will keep her for a couple of days till then."

"You are great with children. Have you ever consisted adopting her?" Atem glaced at the blue eye beauty.

"I don't know if I can raise a kid, and most adoption agencies prefer to have her live with two parents insisted of one."

"Some day you will make one guy lucky to have such a beautiful, kind and caring person like yourself, and one day you will become a wonderful parent."

"Thanks for saying that, Atem." Tea blushed "And I am not that beautiful."

"Are you kidding me you drop dead gorgeous, that's one of the things that a-" Atem paused as his cheeks began blush.

"What were you going to say Atem?" Tea pushed.

"Do you want a ride home?"

"Sure. just let me grab my jacket first. Can you hold her for me please?"

"Sure." Atem held out his hand to hold Serenity.

Tea quickly ran for her red jacket and when she return she smiled at what she saw. Atem held the girl while her head rest on his shoulder and singing a song in Egyptian.

Tea had known Atem since their college years, where they studied together and since then the two began inseparable then after they gradated Atem got a job as a detective in the DPD while Tea got a job as a therapist that helps the department with several of their cases.

Soon after Atem turned to see Tea standing by the door and smiled.

"You still sing that song?" Tea asked, playfully.

"I remember you use to love it when I sing that song to you." Atem said in the same playfully manner.

"I still do. I find it comforting whenever I listen to it."

"Tea, I have something to say to you. Ever since we have known each other I have fallen in-"

Atem stopped when Serenity began to cry. Atem started to sing again while rubbing her back to clam her down.

"Let's take her back to my house and we will talk about this another time?" Tea looked sad.

Ever since they known each other Tea had fallen in love with Atem and unfortunately so has almost every other girl that meets him. Almost everyone of them exposing their bodies to try and seduce him and all fail rather embarrassedly as Atem turned down every one of them. Till this day Tea doesn't know why but intented to find out.

"Sure let's go." Atem said.

* * *

As Atem drove Tea and Serenity home and before getting out she turned to Atem and lean forward to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for driving me home Atem, I appreciate it."

"It's no problem, you're my best friend and I would do anything for you." Atem smirked.

"As I would for you," Tea said. "You're my best friend also, no matter what."

With that Tea hold the sleeping Serenity tightly before getting out of the car and walk into her house.

_'One day I will tell you.'_ Atem thought before driving off.

* * *

It's been one week since they found Serenity.

Tea walked into the station wearing a red shirt and a black top with a cartouche around her neck that had her name engraved in Egyptian.

"Tea, where is the little munchkin?" Joey asked.

"She is at my parent's house. She seems to have grown attach to me lately and so have I to her. That's way..." She turned to Atem who was sitting across from Joey. "I have thought about what you said and since she has no other family members I will adopt her."

"I am glad to hear that Tea." Atem said before a blonde hair woman with purple eyes walked into the station.

"Some sick maniac is holding a baby out of a window of a three story house and ready to drop it. Right now the mother is trying convincing the madman other wise. So, Tea I need you to go down there now and get the baby away from the crazy loon."

"I am on my way." Tea said before Atem placed his hand on her shoulder and said,

"I will drive you. Mai, tell me where is this house?"

"It's the last house on King Street, but Atem..." Mai pushed herself onto him. "You don't have to go, you can stay with me and-"

"Get off me woman!" Atem pushed her off him, "Come on Tea, let's go." Tea nodded before the two leave the police station.

* * *

After a few minutes Atem stopped the car and the two exited the vehicle to see a craze man holding a baby.

Tea walked over to a cop holding a blow horn and took it.

"Hey, you!" Tea said.

Atem grinned as Tea did her job. _'She is good at what she does.'_

Atem then notice that Tea signally him while still talking to the man to go inside while she distracted him. He then creep into the house and manage to find the room where the man held the baby, and quickly and quietly sneak up behind the man, grabbed the baby before knocking him to the floor.

"Great job, Atem!" Tea yelled.

Atem gave Tea one of his rare smiles before going downstairs and handed the baby to his mother.

While the police arrest the man Atem asked the blonde hair, green eyes mother, "How did that lunatic get your baby?"

"He is or was now one of the servants here, and I just left for a second to get my baby some feeding when I came back he was pulling this." The mother answered, embarrassedly.

"Madam, we can arrest you for child endangerment." Tea said, angrily. "If we hear of another problem involving the child we will have no chose but to place him in foster care or with another family member."

"I promise, I will never leave my little baby again." The woman cried.

"Atem, let's go! Mai might want us back at the station to try and flirt with you again and me to argue with her." Tea said

Atem looked in disgust. "That woman sickens me! Every day she wears these hooker like clothes to work and tries to flirt with me. Way do I have to be so attractive?" He ended playfully.

"Overconfident much," Tea muttered playfully and loud enough for Atem to hear. "Do you realize that Mai only wears does clothes to try and get your attention?"

"She is not my type." Atem said.

"You have a type? Since when?"

"Since ever," Atem grinned.

"So, if Mai isn't your type then who is?" Tea wanted to found out.

"Some one like…like you." Atem stuttered.

"Some like me?" Tea gasped.

"Yeah, someone with a wonderful personality, loves children and that has a beauty shining not only from the outside but from the inside as well." Atem said. "Tea, there has been something I have been meaning to tell you ever since I first saw you."

"What is it Atem?" Tea dare not hope.

""I l-"

"Hey look out for that car." A male voice yelled from behind them.

Atem and Tea looked around to see a blue car swirling towards them. Tea pushed Atem out of the way which result in the car hitting her only. "TEA!" Atem cried as she lay on the floor.

* * *

Tea groaned loudly as her eyes begins to fitter open. "Where am I?"

"In the hospital, Tea." A male voice answer.

"Atem?"

"Yes it's me."

"What happened?" Tea opened her eyes to see Atem, holding her hand.

"Early today you were run over by a car and became unconscious then I rush you to the hospital." Atem answered.

"What abou-"

"Don't worry Serenity is still with your parents and all three are coming down here as we speak." Atem answered knowing what she was going to ask.

"That's one of the reasons why I love you so much." Tea said before she covered her mouth. '_Oh shit! I can't believe I just said that. Now things are going to get complicated and he wouldn't want to talk to me again.'_ Tea thought _'At least he finally knows my feelings for him after all these years.'_

"What was that?" Atem looked surprise.

"You heard me, I love you." Tea admitted, fearing the worst while avoiding Atem's eyes.

"Tea..."

"Atem, please don't," Tea whispered. "I know you don't love me but I have loved you since the first time we met and-"

"Tea," Atem placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. "I love you too ever since that faithful day we first met, that why I rejected every girl that had ever asked me out. Because they weren't you and lately I have been trying to tell you but I always chicken out in the end because your friendship is worth more to me than all the world's valuables."

"That's so sweet Atem." Tea blushed.

"You look so cute when you blush!" Atem laughed softly before leaning down to meet Tea's lips for a kiss.

After a few minutes they part and both said "Wow!"

"You need to rest. I bet your family can't wait to see you?" Atem said softly.

"Thanks Atem." Tea said sheepish as Atem kissed her forehead. "Don't leave me." Tea muttered

"I will be here when you wake up. I promise my love." Atem told her.

"Your love? I like the sound of that." Tea said before falling asleep.

_'I don't know where is fate going to take us on this relationship matter but I intend to stick it out till the end my queen.'_ Atem thought before kissing Tea on the lips then fall asleep dreaming of his one and only.


	5. Te amo

As the rain poured heavily onto the hard pavement everyone began running for shelter expect for one person. As the blue eye, shoulder length brunette walked threw the street, wearing nothing but her short black waitress dress and white apron. Anzu cried her eyes out over what she had lost.

_Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,_  
_She felt it everyday._  
_And I couldn't help her,_  
_I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

It's been two years since Atem left for the afterlife. He didn't even turn around to say good bye. As the gates began to shut I ran after him but stopped when Jou place his hand on my shoulder. All I wanted to do was hug him and tell him how I feel. Anzu took a seat on the bench in the park.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_  
_Too many, too many problems._  
_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._  
_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._  
_That's where she lies, broken inside._  
_With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes._  
_Broken inside._

As soon as they returned to Japan every one went their separate ways. Yugi finally admitted his feelings to Rebecca and moved to America to be with her along with Mr. Mutou. Jou left Japan in search of Mai and no one has heard from him since and Honda after much chasing got a date with Shizuka and after that those two became inseparable."

_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you've left behind._  
_Be strong, be strong now._  
_Too many, too many problems._  
_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._  
_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._  
_That's where she lies, broken inside._  
_With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes._  
_Broken inside._

After graduation I finally told my parents my dream of becoming a dancer and they called me a slut, bitch and a stripper before kicking me out the house. The dance school in America rejected my application. They said I wasn't good enough for them and that I had no future as a dancer. Later on I got a job as a waitress in a fast food restaurant and moved out of the homeless shelter into a small apartment.

_Her feelings she hides._  
_Her dreams she can't find._  
_She's losing her mind._  
_She's fallen behind._  
_She can't find her place._  
_She's losing her faith._  
_She's falling from grace._  
_She's all over the place!_  
_Yeah! (Yeah)_

I tried to get over Atem by going out with guys but all of them wanted one thing and that was my body. I am so stupid I have fallen for a 3000 year Egyptian king that would never love a weakling like me. A cheerleader that always needs rescuing and gives friendship speeches.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._  
_That's where she lies, broken inside._  
_With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes._  
_Broken inside._

"I have nothing to live for anymore. Everyone I ever cared about has left me and the one person I love more than life itself is gone forever and have no reason to live. I don't deserve to be happy, Nobody love me." Anzu cried.

_She's lost inside, lost oh_  
_She's lost inside, lost oh_  
_Ohhh..._

"But I love you." A dark and deep voice said from behind her.

Anzu turned around and saw a man with amethyst eyes, seven large, black spikes with magenta-rimmed edges and crooked blond locks.

"Atem, is that really you?" Anzu asked as she stood up from the bench.

"Yes Anzu, it is. I have returned." Atem said as he walked towards her under an umbrella, wearing the same outfit he wore before he departed to the afterlife.

As he stopped in front of the crying Anzu. Lending down to met her lips for a passionate kiss. Anzu opened her mouth as the young Egyptian licked her lips begging for entrance. Anzu wrapped her wet arms around Atem's neck as he dropped the black umbrella onto the ground and hugged her waist tightly never wanting to let go of her. After two minutes they parted now dripping wet Atem looked into her eyes and said, "Sorry Anzu. I shouldn't have left you. I was scared that if I told you my feelings you would reject me and I couldn't bear the sight of another man touching you the way that I always wanted to. The way I always yearned of doing."

"It's okay Atem, now we are together and all that's important." Anzu said softly.

"I love you my Anzu." Atem said.

"I love you too, my pharaoh "Anzu smiled for the first time in two years.

"Now lets go home my precious Apricot!" Atem smiled.

"My apartment is too small for the both of us to live in."

"I didn't say we were going to your apartment. After the gods decided to give me a second chance at life. Isis gave me a job at the museum and let me live in one of her houses as a reward for saving the world. Come live with me Anzu?" Atem asked as the rain poured heavier.

"Gladly!" Anzu said happily. Atem kissed her before picking her up bridal style and walked towards they home talking about their new life together as one.


	6. Eu amo te

The students of Domino High were excited to go on their friendly eco-camping trip to Hawaii. No one was more excited to go then a certain blue eye, brunette beauty and a amethyst eye boy with Black and Red spiky hair and gold bangs hanging over his face. Since they were going to Hawaii it was the prefect opportunity for Tea Gardner and Atem Mutou to reveal their feelings towards each other.

As Tea and Atem board the plane they release that they were sharing the plane with their best friends Yugi Mutou, Atem's twin brother, Joey Wheeler a tall boy with dirt blond hair and a Brooklyn like accent and last but not least Tristan Taylor, about as tall as Joey and has dark brown hair. Along with them were four other people Mai Valentines, Joey's girlfriend, Rebecca Hawkins, Yugi's Girlfriend, Serenity Wheeler, Joey's Sister and Tristan's Girlfriend and Chad Miller.

The pilot geared up and started the plane and after a few hours the plane headed in to a thunderstorm causing one of the wings to be damage. The pilot manages to land the plane on an island. When they got out they scan the plane and saw that it couldn't fly without the necessary parts, so the pilot desided that they should slip into groups of two and that one should stay here while the other go and look for civilization. Finally after picking and many resiliencies by Yugi, Joey and Tristan, Rebecca, Mai, Serenity and Chad decided that they should go with Captain Logan to search the island while the rest stay here just in case a boat or plane comes around.

Joey and Tristan set up the two tents, while Yugi when to collect firewood leaving Atem and Tea to find food to eat. While looking for food Tea suggested that they should they and keep clam for the others and make best of the situation. When they got back in was night time and they were deciding on who should share tents. Yugi smiled and said

"How about Tristan, Joey and I share while Atem and Tea take the other one."

"I don't mind that. How about you Atem?" Tea asked.

"It's alright with me." He replied, blushing.

As they headed off into the tents Atem and Tea talked all night long about their hopes and dreams and both where still too chicken to reveal their feelings.

* * *

As days turned into weeks the guys became more and more worried about their girlfriends and sister and were going mad from no technology the only upside was that learn more about survival skills.

One day while the guys were catching fish, Atem and Tea went to collect firewood, and then it started rain, heavily. The guys took shelter in the tents while Atem placed the wood in his pack and run for shelter. While running for shelter they accidentally slip of a cliff and luckily end up rolling into a cave at the bottom. After a few moments Atem got up then check to see if his love is alright. Atem then took out the wood and light it with the matches in his pack. Then lay out his sleeping bag and said while blushing "I think it would be best if we take off our clothes and cuddle in the sleeping bag so that we don't catch a cold."

Tea gave a say what now face towards Atem direction.

"I won't bite, so relax." Atem ensured her

"Kay I trust you." Tea replied.

Atem started to undress while Tea looked away and place his clothes by the fire. Going into the sleeping bag he informed her, "Tea, I'm finish."

While Tea got undress Atem closed his eyes and opened it back when he felt her hard nipples on his chest. He opens his eyes to see her beautiful aquamarine eyes and blush a deep shade of red. Then their heads said moving slowly towards each other till they kiss. Atem suck unto Tea's lips while begging for entrance into her mouth which she gladly did. When they parted Atem whispered into Tea's ear, "Do you want me?"

She responed, "Yes,"

* * *

Atem thrust harder and faster bringing them both to a sweet release. "ATEM!" Tea screamed as she came hard with Atem following her, shooting his seed into her womb. He kissed her passionately on the lips before saying, "how was it my love?"

"Wonderful!" Tea smiled. "Do you mean it Atem? When you said my love? Do you love me?"

Atem blushed,"The first day I meet you, I had developed a crush on you and as the years went by these feelings got stronger and now I am so deeply in love with you. It's like no matter where I was or what I was doing I can't get you out of my mind. You are doing something to me Tea Gardner and I can't fight these feelings for you."

Tea quickly kissed him and when parting she said, "I love you too, Atem. Every girl I saw you with I got jealous but I didn't want to show it because I wanted you to be happy and been the King of Games you have so many beautiful girls after you."

Atem wrapped his arms around her naked waist. "You are the most beautiful girl in the world and now I can't image my life without you by my side or in my bed."

"Tea, if it helps it was also my first time too and I 'm ready for another round if you are."

"Yes, I am my love." Tea replied.

* * *

The next morning they woke up got dress and headed off back to camp. When they arrive back to camp they saw they rest of the gang along with Captain Logan, Mai, Rebecca, Serenity, Chad and a search an rescue team. Yugi explain that just a few hours ago the captain and his group return back to camp and said that the islands is total deserted and after they came back the search and rescue team came a couple minutes after them. They said that they got a message from the school that of children were missing and track a signal from the plane to find us. The gang smile and yell "we are going home."

Atem turned to his beloved and kissed her once more knowing that their love will last for a lifetime.


	7. I love you

You know that one day out of your life you feel like your never good enough and you feel like crap. I don't if everyone has every felt like that before but I feel it everyday since he left."A girl with shoulder length brunette hair and blue eyes said as she walked along the Domino Pier, wearing a baby blue mini skirt and white blouse.

She stopped at the same location where she and Atem had their _'date'. 'Everything changed when he left.' _Tea thought. As she lend against the railing, tears release from her eyes.

"Before he came I felt empty," Tea whispered. "My mom passed away when I was little and my so called father blame me for her died. So every day he would beat me for the lost of his only love. Up until the age of twelve he would always verbally and physically abuse me till one day I decided to run away. I walked for hours in the rain till I collapsed onto the street. Then when I woke up I was in the hospital, there a nurse with long blonde hair and blue eyes said she found me lying on the street and took me there. I told her what happened and even if she never said it I could see it in her eyes, that she felt pity for me."

Tea sighed softly as more tears came flowing down. The sun began to set and a blanket of darkness following behind. There was no moon that night so only the lights that had illuminated came from the city.

Tea had spent about a month in the hospital because of the whipping she had recieve from her father. Then the nurse took Tea into her home, and treated her like a daughter. Since that day Tea started to make friends, and had enrolled into Domino High School, and that's where she met Yugi, Joey and Tristan. Then some where along the line she met Yami or Atem, the sprit that lived inside Yugi's millennium puzzle. Whenever he would come out to duel Tea felt this warm and fuzzy feeling and her heart would beat faster, it felt great. Then as the years went by she understood her feelings for him to be love and by that time it was too late. Atem had walked into the afterlife to be with his friends and family never once looking back at her, at them.

"He never cared for my like I did him!" Tea banged her hand onto the railing. "I was a fool to think a 5000 year old pharaoh could every love some one like me. Some one that's just plain, weak and boring." Tea continued to cry even louder. " Then after he left my adopted mom died, Yugi left with his grandpa to who knows where, Joey went on a man hunt to find Mai and Tristan just left completely and I haven't heard from any of them for two years now! When they all left I started to feel empty, alone, sad, just like when I was twelve!"

Tea gave a fake laugh.

"Maybe what my father said about me is true, I am a nobody and no one will ever really care for me. The only love I every felt was from my adopted mother but not even her love could make up for twelve years of abuse."

When no one was around Tea climbed onto the railing, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "As long as I live the pain will never go away. I have no reason to live and my father finally won. He wanted to make my life so miserable that I would suffer the same faith as my mother and then and only then will he be at peace that the one he thought murdered his wife dieds."

Tea jumped into the ocean hoping the waves would do the job. Then after a few moments Tea opened her eyes to see she was hanging just inches from the water. _'How is that possible?'_ she thought before looking up to see the one person she would never expect to see again.

Tea tried to open her mouth to find the words but came up empty. Her saviour smiled as he carried her up and place her onto the ground then hugging her tight.

'Um…" Tea tried to find the right words to speak but was silence when the man chased his lips onto hers for a kiss. Tea moaned as the kiss got more heated and wrapped her arms around his neck. After about two minutes they parted and her saviour said in his usually deep voice, "I love you, Tea."

"I love you too Atem, but what are you doing here?" Tea asked, still surprised.

"It's a long story, my love. All will be explained later now come and let's go before the rain starts." Atem gave her another kiss before two left for shelter as the rain began to drizzle.

* * *

As the rain pour heavily Atem and Tea went to the same coffee shop that they went to for their date.

"Here you go." Atem handed her a cup of coffee as he sat down across from her.

"Thank you," Tea gave Atem a small smile. _'The warm feeling has return.'_

"Since when do ancient kings have modern day money?" Tea gave a small laugh.

"Since they got a job" Atem laughed as well. "Thanks to Ishizu I got a job at the museum and a place to live till I get on my feet."

"Oh." Tea said while taking a sip of the coffee.

"Since I have answered your question, you can answer mine. Why did you jump off the railing?" Atem asked.

Tea held her head down before saying. "I wanted the pain to go away so much. For twelve years my father abused me both physically and emotionally, the only thing he did right was to give me food. Any way I felt so hurt and alone that one day I decided to run away and collapsed onto the ground where a nurse found me and took me in as one of her own. Then I met you guys and for four years the pain went away and I felt happy that I had friends and a mom that loved me. Then when you left, everyone else followed and went away." Tea cried.

Atem quickly moved over to where Tea is sitting and wiped the tears away. Tea continued, "Yugi, Joey and Tristan left to who known's where and my adoptive mother died. Soon after the feeling of loneliness came back and everyone I ever loved all left me. For two years I tried to get back on my feet, like getting a job but nothing seem to work. So today I decided to just end it all until you saved me."

"My love you suffer so." Atem hugged her waist and lend down to kiss her lips. They both moan in pleasure as the kiss becomes more heated then as they part Tea asked while blushing, "How did you return?"

Atem smiled before giving Tea another kiss. "When I was in the afterlife, I missed you guys, and you most of all. I was so sad until one day the Gods saw how unhappy I was and they gave me another chance at life. I was transported to my tomb where Ishizu and Marik help me to get everything figured out before coming over here."

"So, where do we go from here?" Tea rested her on Atem's shoulder.

"I want to stay here with you forever and treat you like the beautiful queen you are to me." Atem answered, never taking his eyes off her.

"I want that too, and I am not that beautiful." Tea said softly.

Atem used one of his hand to lift her head and said, "Tea, you are the most beautiful girl no woman I have I ever lay my eyes on and nobody will tell me other wise."

"That's so sweet." Tea smiled before Atem begans to kiss her neck.

"Atem, we can't do this here." Tea moaned, softly.

"I want to mark you so everyone can see you mine and mine alone till I place a ring on your finger."

Tea lifted Atem's head and said, "A ring? So, I am going to be the future Mrs…" Tea paused for a moment. "I forgot, you don't have a last name. Do you?"

"You will become the future Mrs. Mutou soon, my dear. I will just use Yugi's last name since he was closer than a brother to me." Atem said before leaning down to connect his lips onto Tea's.

"You most love me a lot." Tea said, blushing.

"Yea I do, I love you." Atem kiss her nose. "Ana Behibek," then her cheek, "Obicham Te," then her other cheek, "And Je T'aime," He kissed her hand.

"Atem…" Tea laughed. "Now let's go before they kick us out."

"Your going to be living with me from now on, I can't image my life with you be my side." Atem took her hand into his and the left the coffee shop.

**1. All the languages mean the same I love you. **

**2. Today is my Birthday yeah, I'm another year older and now I am old enough to drive.**


	8. Ti amo!

It's now seven am and Tea's step mother has just awaken and went into the sitting room before the woman with long grey hair, pale skin and green eyes yell "Tea get down here."

"Yes step mother" A girl with shoulder length brunette hair, blue eyes and fair skin walk down the stairs wearing a dirty blue dress and head band. "What is it?"

"Come here and make me and my daughters breakfast now." Stepmother order.

"Yes stepmother" Tea left the room. Then a woman with long blonde hair and purple eyes enters and ask "mother where my breakfast is? I am hungry."

"Tea is making it right now Mai." Her mother answer just then a girl with black hair catch up into two buns and black eyes runs into the sitting room saying "Forget breakfast Mai, haven't you heard Prince Atem is having a ball to find himself a bride. Everyone will be there."

"Can we go mother, can we?" Mai ask as she takes a seat next to her.

"Sure we can go to the ball; my daughters are the most beautiful girls in the land." The stepmother boasts boldly.

"I know he will pick me to be his princess" Mai said confidently.

"No he is going to pick me to be his princess Mai." Her sister said.

"In your dreams Vivian he well have to choose me for I am the prettiest." Mai spat.

Tea enters the room with a tray that has three plates of food on it and said to her step family "Here is your food." While heading it to each of them then asking sheepish "May I go to the ball also?"

"You?" Mai laugh.

Stepmother while laughing "Sure you may go if you finish your chores, help your step sisters get ready and IF you find some decent clothes to wear instead of those rags you have on now."

Tea sight while placing the tray down in from of her step family and take her leave

"The prince will think I'm beautiful." Mai said.

"No he will be amaze by my beautiful hair." Vivian said.

"No he is not, the prince is known for liking other woman like myself" Mai reassure her sister.

"Mother talk to you her" Vivian yells.

* * *

As night slowly approaches everyone was ready to go expect for Tea who still has numerous chorus still left to do.

"Bye, Bye Tea looks like you will not be able to make it." Mai laugh in her face before walking outside wearing a long purple ball gown.

"Stupid bitch" Tea mutter to herself.

"What was that Tea?" Her stepmother yells as she move in front of her wearing a green ball gown.

"You need a q tip and a breath mint." Tea informs her while backing away and covering her nose.

"You wrench, you have never been nice to my family." The step mother said covering her mouth.

"Neither has nature go brother it." Tea said.

"Vivian let's go now" She said to the Chinese looking girl wearing a yellow, strapless ball gown.

"Yes mother" Vivian walks outside holding her head up high. Her mother follows not without looking back around to see Tea with a pissed expression. She slam the door and thought _'I hope that little bitch rots in hell just like her father'_

Three years ago when Tea was fourth teen Tea's mother died from cancer and a few months later her father got remarried to a widow who herself had two children. Then later on that very same year Tea's father got very ill and past away. Since than Tea's new family treat her like dirt.

* * *

As Tea finish cleaning she look outside to where the palace was and saw lights flashing from it thinking _'I wish I was there…..hum I need to get a clue even if I was there the prince would never notice me, I am just so ordinary and there will be a lot of princess and I don't stand a chance.'_

Tea let out a sad sight "There is no such thing as a fairy tale."

"Yes there is honey but you got to make it yourself." A female voice said from behind her. Tea looks round to see a short girl with blonde hair catch up into pigtails and glasses covering her baby blue eyes.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Tea asks.

"I am your Godmother and I am here to give you a little push start on your way to love."

"How?" Tea let out a fake laugh.

"Do you want to go to the ball are not?" The blonde hair girl asks.

"Yes I do." Tea turns to look at the palace once again.

* * *

At the palace everyone seem to be having fun expect for a certain tri coloured hair prince with purple eyes and tan skin as he sat on the throne looking over the dance floor.

"My son" his father said "You need to go down there and find yourself a bride In other to ascent the throne next week for your eighteen birthday."

"I know father" Atem answer with his deep voice "But no girl I have seen so far capture my heart, I knew this was a stupid idea having a ball to choose a bride what happen to the time when you get to know a person first then marry them?"

"It left when you couldn't choose a bride, now out of these girls dancing out on that dance floor you will choose one of them to be you future wife or else I will pick one for you. Got it?" Atem's father said.

"Got it, your majesty." Atem gives him an angry glare before getting up and as he walks to the centre of the dance floor girls start to throw themselves at him and he push them aside. Atem let out a deep sight before walking out towards the palace garden for a breather.

"I will never find anyone that loves me for me sometimes I wish I wasn't the future pharaoh then maybe I would be happy and marry someone when I know the time is right." Atem said as he sits on the water fountain watching the water flow from the top going down.

* * *

As Tea walk onto the palace steps wearing a strapless white ball gown with her hair catch in a bun and a small silver tiara she said "Thank you Rebecca for making this possible."

"No problem all you needed was a little magic and a whole lot of faith. Now go before the ball is over and have fun." The girl said before disappearing.

Tea smile before walking thought the palace garden admiring the beautiful flora till she trip and fall face down.

"Ow" Tea whines as she tries to get up till a deep voice said "You need some help?"

Tea looks up to see the prince wearing dark blue pants, black shirt and a dark blue jacket.

"Thank you my prince" Tea place her hand into his and he lift her up.

* * *

Atem look up to admire the stars when he hears footstep and turns to see the girl that took his breath away. He watches as she walks around the garden admiring the flora before falling onto the ground. He immediately without a thought runs towards her.

When Tea fully gets up she parts from Atem's hand and curtsey before him "Once again thank you my prince."

"No please call me Atem" He reassures Tea feeling drawn to her.

"Yes, Atem" Tea whispers but loud enough for him to hear.

"And I would like to know your name if may?" Atem ask as he takes her hands and cuff them between his.

"It is Tea, your highness." Atem gives her a look "I mean Atem" she corrects herself.

"Will Tea may I have this dance?" He ask hearing the music been played from the inside the palace.

"Yes you may." Tea smile before Atem pulls her closer to him and wraps his arms around her waist. Tea mimics his movements but hugs his neck thinking _'I have never been this close to a guy ever.'_

Atem looks at the beautiful brunette that is dancing with him and thought _'Maybe my father wasn't so foolish after all in have this dance fiasco.'_

Atem and Tea dance in comfortable silence just letting the music take over.

_Deep in my soul_  
_The love so strong_  
_It takes control_  
_Love we both know_  
_The secrets there_  
_The feelings shows_

_Driven far apart_  
_I make a wish_  
_On a shooting star_

_CHORUS:_  
here far away  
In ur arms I'll stay  
My only love...

_Even though ur gone_  
_Our love will still live on_  
_The feeling is so strong_  
_My only love, my only love..._

_CHORUS:_  
_There will come a day_  
_Somewhere far away_  
_In ur arms I'll stay_  
_My only love_

_You've reach the deepest part_  
_Of the secret in my heart_  
_You've known it from the start_  
_My only love_

_CHORUS:_  
_There will come a day_  
_Somewhere far away_  
_In ur arms I'll stay_  
_My only love_

_You've reach the deepest part_  
_Of the secret in my heart_  
_You've known it from the start_  
_My only love, my only love..._

As the music slowly dies down, Atem escorts Tea over to a bench over looking a small pond in the garden.

"Tea tell me a little about yourself." Atem said.

"There isn't much to tell apart from that I am seventeen, my favourite colour is blue and I love dancing whenever I can I would practise my dance moves."

"That's it what about your parents and siblings?" Atem ask sincere.

"My mom died a few years back and my father remarried before he passed away leaving me with my step mother and her two daughters but I really don't like to talk about them." Tea informs him. "Or about my past"

"I understand my mother past away when I was little so I remember nothing about her and my father isn't essentially the best father in the world but I love him just the same way, but if I ever have children I will make sure I spend as much time with them as I possible can."

"You're lucky you have a dad." Tea sights softly.

"Yes I am even of he likes to boss people around. You know it was his idea to have this ball not mines. I didn't want this at all." Atem said.

"Why didn't you want one?"

"Because I didn't believe that you could fall in love with anyone in just one night and marry them till-" Atem pause as he turn to gaze into Tea's sapphire coloured eyes.

"Till…?" Tea asks urging him to continue.

"Till I met you, the first moment I saw you, you capture my heart and now I believe in such a thing as love at first sight." Atem move closer to chase his lips onto hers. After a few moments he parts seeing Tea looking avoiding his gaze.

"Am I going too fast for you, my sweet?" He asks hoping not.

"No your not Atem but I am scared. I am use to losing everyone that's ever been close to me and I am not sure if this relationship will last." Tea gets up and begins to walk away.

Atem follows her and manages to catch her as she walks down the stairs. "Tea" he place his hands onto her face "I don't think anyone is sure how far a relationship may last for it can last for a short period or forever, it depends on the individuals that play a part in it and when I am with you it feels right, it feels natural like the Gods themselves wanted us to be together but it depends on you my love. You have my heart now and forever and the balls is now in your court."

Tea moves her hand to stock his left cheek before leaning upwards to meet his lips for a kiss. Atem surprise at first did not waste anytime and enjoy the wonderful sensation of Tea's lips pressing against his and hugs her waist tightly never wanting her to leave him again. Tea use her tongue to lick his lips asking for entrance, which Atem gladly answer to as he opens his mouth to allow Tea to explore an area where no one else has or will ever do apart from her. Tea hug Atem's neck bringing them closer and moan loudly as Atem takes control blushing from the fact that he gave her, her first kiss and that he was pleasuring her in more ways she thought a person could from just a simply kiss. After two minutes they part both breathless from the kiss with Atem bringing Tea closer to him inhaling her lily scent which he has grown fond of.

Atem leans down to kiss her neck but not without saying "I have found my princess and if she will have me she will become my queen but it's your move, my Tea"

This time Tea has no doubt and follows her heart "I will have you my prince."

"Then let us take our leave my queen and away from this crowd." Atem leads her to his bedroom but not without been spotted by his father and members of the royal court.

"Your highness should we inform everyone that the prince has found himself a bride?" Seth, a brunette with dark blue eyes and tan skin ask his uncle.

"Yes my nephew we should." The pharaoh smile happily knowing his son has finally found his special somebody.

* * *

Atem close his bedroom doors after he and Tea enters and watch as Tea rest on his large four post bed with white translucent veils tied to them.

Tea kicks off her glass high heels and let out a blissful sight. "They may look pretty but I hate wearing heels."

Atem chuckle as he makes sure the doors are locked and the windows safety secure before lying beside her. "Tea this is where you will be staying. With me forever, in my arms and by ny side."

"I can't image been anywhere else" Tea surprise him with a kiss. As she part she sees his blushing face and laugh saying "You look so cute"

Atem gives her a playfully look as he leans forward to chase his lips onto hers. Tea moan loudly as the kiss becomes more heated and rubs her hands on Atem's muscular chest before moving her hands to his jacket removing it to reveal the sleeveless black shirt. Atem part from Tea only for a moment to remove his shirt and press his lips back onto hers to give her more pleasure Atem then unbuckle his pants and quickly remove it before unzipping Tea's dress and flinging it to the floor to join his clothes.

"I have never seen such a beautiful ….in my life" Atem said to Tea as he gaze at her.

"Nor have I" Tea gently moving her hands up and down Atem's chest.

"There is no turning back after this you know that Tea?"

"I know what I am getting into to, Atem I want you to take me for I love you without a doubt." Tea informs him.

"Good for I love you too my queen" Atem removes the last piece of Tea's clothing to reveal her jewel and with a kiss on the mouth Atem plunge into her while muffling the screams. After a few moments Tea's screams turn into pleasure moans and Atem removes his lips wanting to give his future queen what they both want.

* * *

It's been one week since Tea and Atem became one and since then everyone has heard of their engagement even Tea's step family.

The wedding ceremony went off without an hitch and everyone seen to enjoy themselves expect for a few fan girls but they will get over it in due time.

"We are now married" Tea states as she and her husband dance onto the dance floor with everyone eyes on them smiling.

Tea rest her head onto Atem's chest while hugging his neck while Atem hug her waist dancing to the music till three loud and annoying voices intuppted them.

"Oh no my step family." Tea said in disgust as she and Atem stop and look around to see the three women that had tortured Tea for three years.

"Pharaoh Atem" Vivian said _{since they got married Atem becomes pharaoh} _"I think you should know something about your queen. She is a dirt cleaning, basement sleeping hoe who spends more time in our house basement with rats and other germ disgusting things."

"How dear you talk about my queen in that manner." Atem said calmly but seriously. "Guards arrest these women for talking ill of their queen."

Two guards come forward and grab Tea's step family.

"I guess now you three wish you treated me better now you all are going to spend the rest of your youth or years if anything in the dungeon." Tea giggle for little while before the guards take the three ladies away.

"So does where the three monsters that ill treated my queen so badly for so many years." Atem said as he monition for the party to continue.

"Yes they were but they are my past now and you, you my pharaoh are my future." Tea said happily.

"And every day I shall treat you like the queen you are to me and love you for all eternity."

"Eternity seem like a pretty long time my love." Tea decided to play with him. They both seem to enjoy playing with each other sometimes.

"Of course it is my love remember our souls are for ever bonded and nothing will ever chance that. No matter what time, year or place we may be our love will forever stay strong and we will find a way to be together no matter what." Atem lean down to kiss her lips which Tea gladly returned.


	9. Ya lublu tebya

"I don't understand Anzu I thought we were great together." Atem said to the brunette beauty sitting across form him.

"Don't worry about it Atem love is complex and it just wasn't meant to be." Anzu said to him trying to comfort her best friend. The tan tri colour hair consisting of black and mangenta rims and gold bangs covering his purple eye gave out a soft sight.

Atem was suffering from another break up with a girl name Isis with her designer bag, fake hair, cheap make up and pink pet poodle Anzu didn't think she was the right one for Atem since she hates the fact that not only Atem and Anzu are like the best of friends since primary school they also share an apartment so Isis decided to end the relationship saying that he spends to much time at work than with her but Anzu knew better she knew that Isis hated the idea of her man living with a female.

It is also sad to say that Anzu has had a one side love for Atem from has far back as she can remember but kept it to herself since she knows Atem didn't return back her affection.

"As your best friend I think your better off without her." Anzu said to him.

"Why do you say that Zu, Zu?" Atem asked and Anzu blushed. He gave her that name when they first met and calls her that almost every day.

"Because she doesn't appreciate your passion for history and music, she is like all the other girls you dated and you don't need someone like that in your life." Anzu tried to hide her blush. Atem works at the Domino Museum as an interpreter as well as write songs which he plays when ever he is not working at a small coffee shop.

"Your right Anzu she never cared for anything I liked and all she wanted was to carrying her on expensive shopping trips." Atem said "And the worst part is that she never liked me been around you. I am glad we had this talk Anzu you're a real friend, now are you ready to go?" Atem got up from his seat.

"Yeah I am." Anzu followed his same movements and said, "I think that it's safe to say that maybe you should go out with someone who will appreciate your passion for history and music as much as me."

"Yeah, maybe." Atem muttered.

Anzu smiled at this since no one could have been a bigger fan than Anzu. She memorized the lyrics to his songs and he always played songs to her to see what her feedback was before he played at the coffee shop.

They were walking on the streets now and embracing the arrival of spring. Even though it was still a bit chilly out, they loved going out on walks and just talking.

"Hey, Anzu, let's head home. And you know what will make me happy right now?"

"Gee, can it be my shrimp special?" Anzu said as she gave Atem a wide smile that always comforted him.

"Please?" Atem said with puppy dog eyes and the voice of a little kid.

That was what Anzu always liked about Atem. He was an easy-going guy and someone whom you can joke around with. She also liked the way he smiled and laughed. Not to mention that was he good looking but he was everything she pretty much wanted in a guy. It was too bad that she was the only one who had these feelings. It sucked loving someone and seeing that person go out with others. Then a breakup would come and you just want to say, "I'm the one who truly loves you. I'm the one who you should love insisted of those girl."

"Well… okay, but I get the last orange juice," she said as she nudged him a bit off the sidewalk.

"Say what now? Here I am heartbroken and the only way to cure me is your shrimp and you want an orange juice in exchange?" he said with a smile and they both started to laugh.

As they reached the apartment and Anzu said, "You go ahead in. I'll get the mail."

Anzu got the mail and saw that she and Atem got the same envelope reading:

"YOU ARE INVITED TO DOMINO HIGH'S 50TH HIGH SCHOOL REUNION!"

Atem was setting up the ingredients for the shrimp when Anzu came in and said in a deep voice like those voice-overs, "Atem Mutou, you are invited to the Domino High's High School Reunion!"

They both laughed a bit and then Anzu handed him his envelope. It was nicely decorated with words that popped up on the paper and decorated with blue, white and pink, the school's colour.

"Wow,. I can't believe it. It's been eleven years now since I last step foot into that place I guess I can't escape the sad fact that I'm actually twenty seven, single, and living with my best friend," Atem said with a sly smile directed at Anzu.

"Very funny Atem you're a real comedian," Anzu said sarcastically as she made her way to the couch. "Anyway, the party's going be at that nice restaurant uptown."

"Okay, now let's start some dinner and I think I'm going to go look for our high school yearbook so I can freshen up with the names."

After dinner was over, Anzu and Atem got themselves comfortable on the black couch. They were sitting close to each other since they were sharing a fleece blanket and the yearbook was between them. The television was on and it was on _'Lifetime.'_

"Look at us," Atem said. "We look like an old couple here. Watching a chick flick and looking back on the old days."

He noticed that Anzu gave an uneasy smile when he said the word _"couple"_ but he didn't take it to mean anything.

Atem liked how they were. Anzu had always been supportive of his work and she was the one who gave him the will. It was funny to him because he didn't really see her as a woman even though she was one. She was like one of the boys, but she could also be a girly girl sometimes. He liked that about her. She could get along with anyone and that made her so likeable.

"Okay, let's flip though the pages," Anzu said. "Hey, remember Joey Wheeler? He was the class clown."

"Wasn't he the one who started that food fight in senior year and the principal made everyone stay back to clean it up?" Atem chuckled at the memory.

"I think that he threw his pudding at the Beautician team and hit what's-his-name."

"I'm pretty sure his name was Tristan," Atem said to fill in the blank. "And he thought that it was that girl-"

"Mana on the Debate team and he threw his potato salad at her because they were sworn enemies or something."

"I think the funniest part was when the cheerleaders got hit like about a dozen times, especially that Serenity girl."

"Well, that's what she got for being the head cheerleader and having the table in the middle of the cafeteria while people are throwing stuff from across the room."

They stayed on the couch all night recalling countless high school memories that made them laugh until they were breathless.

* * *

Anzu woke up to the heavy breathing beside her. She struggled to open her eyes and when she did she saw that she had fallen asleep on Atem's shoulder and his hand hugged her waist. While his head rest on her own smiling.

Wow, that was a long night_, _she thought to herself.

She didn't get up immediately though. She liked how they were and she wished that they could stay that way forever. She wanted to stay by his side forever. He looked so peaceful and it made him more attractive to her.

"After all these years how do you not see that I'm in love with you?" she whispered as soft as possible as she looked at him. "Don't you know that having a one-sided love hurts a lot? I wish I could tell you what's in my heart, you might think that it's easy to say _'I love you'_ but it's not that simple for me. I guess I'm scared," she continued. "I know that I might not be as pretty as all those other girls that you've dated, but my love for you can make up for that. It does sound a bit clichéd, but I love you so much that my heart can't contain it anymore."

_There I told him. Now the next step is to make sure that he's awake and conscious when I say it, _she thought.

Anzu was about to get up when she felt two strong hands holding her waist and brought her back to where she was sitting and she looked over to see Atem leaning forward and nuzzle her neck taking in her scent as he hold her waist tighter.

"Anzu" escaped from his mouth. She felt his breath on her neck when he said it.

She quickly shot open her eyes with her heart was racing and beating so hard that it could have jumped out of her chest.

_I hope he didn't hear what I said, _she thought to herself. _God, why did I have to say it out loud? I could have thought it in my head like right now! I'm such an idiot! _Anzu thought nervously.

"Anzu?" Atem said again as he started to open his eyes and move from her neck.

"Yeah, I'm here. Did you have a good sleep?" Anzu asked.

"I think that was the best sleep I've ever had," he said and Anzu smiled. She was glad she was part of the reason.

"Really or are you just saying that to flatter me so you can talk me into making the coffee today," she said with a suspicious smile on her face.

"Both," he said with a smile.

As Atem remove his arms she got up to start the coffee maker, she said as naturally and coolly as possible, "So did you hear anything a few minutes ago?"

"No why? Did you hear something?"

Right then Anzu was thanking whatever heavens were looking out for her. She had such a huge smile on and she forgot that Atem was there until she saw him looking at her with a confused expression. Anzu paid it no attention and went into the kitchen.

As she placed the two mugs full of fresh brewed coffee on the kitchen counter, Atem walked towards the coffee, they were enjoying their coffee in silence and then Anzu said, "Listen, I was thinking about the reunion thing. I can't believe it's in a week."

"Yeah, I know. I really can't wait. It'd be such a surprise to see everyone. I wonder if they've changed."

"So I wanted to ask if maybe you'd like to be... my date?" Anzu asked.

Atem just looked up from his coffee and into her face. They looked into each other's eyes for a second and then Atem said, "I'm so flattered Of course."

They laughed over his answer.

* * *

It was Saturday and Anzu had a larger class then normal since fewer people worked on the weekend and there was no school that day. Anzu teaches a dance class everyday. This was Anzu's dream job to one day teach people the art of dancing even if it wasn't much of a career she loved it and one day she hopes to make it big and everyone would want to come to her for dance lessons.

"Well, I'm off for class now," she said to Atem.

"Have fun" Atem said to her as he sat down in the living room translating some documents.

_1 week later_.

"Come on, Anzu. We're going to be late," Atem said knocking on her door.

"Hold on. I just need to zip up the back of the dress. I'll be done any second now"

"That's what you said twenty minutes ago."

"Well, you try to zip up a dress from the back! It's really hard!"

"Okay, okay. Let me do it for you."

"No, it's all right. I can do it on my own."

"By the time you finish, the reunion is going be over."

"Fine," Anzu said with defeat in her voice. "Come in."

Atem opened the door and Anzu's back was to him. He saw her reflection from the mirror facing the door. She looked angelic. She let her hair down to her shoulders, She wore a black dress that went a little above her knees and showed the detailed all the curves of her body. Needless to say, she was glowing. _'She looks so beautiful._' Atem thought.

"Atem?"

"Coming." He said snapping out of it.

Atem walked up to Anzu's back and she held her hair so it didn't get in the way. He zipped it up slowly from the small of her back.. Once, he came to the part where her black bra was hooked, he felt a reaction inside of him that he never felt before.

'_Snap out of it, Atem,' _he said to himself.

"Thank you very much" Anzu said turning around to meet his gaze.

"No problem." Atem still in thought.

* * *

The reunion was incredible on the inside. There was a ton of old faces they hadn't seen in a while now. Atem met up with some old friends and classmates such as Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Seto Kabia, Ryo Bakura and Serenity Wheeler. Atem even met a girl by the name of Mai Valentine and had found himself attracted to her so he asked her out of Saturday. Anzu didn't like it one bit but she knew she could force him to not like someone just because she was in love with him.

Saturday came around quickly and before Anzu left for work she turn to Atem and said "Remember to come pick me up later tonight my car isn't working."

"Yeah I will come pick you up, right after my date with Mai I will pick you up ten p.m sharp I remember." Atem reassured her.

* * *

Later on to that night Anzu looked at her watch to see ten thirty and became very worried. She tried calling Atem's cell phone but it went straight to voicemail so she had no other option than to take a taxi home thinking how lucky she was to have some change left over from earlier.

Once she paid the taxi man the fare, she used her key to open the door and as she closed it she heard moaning coming from Atem's room.

_'He couldn't, he wouldn't' _Anzu thought before going over to Atem's room and kick open the door to see Atem in nothing but his blue boxers and a chain she brought him for his birthday and Mai in nothing but a skimpy t-shirt and underwear.

"Anzu what the hell are you thinking?" Atem yelled as he turned around to look at the blue eye, brunette crying.

"I can't believe you forgot to come pick me up so you could sleep with this blonde tramp." Anzu yelled.

"Oh shit" Atem hit his forehead.

"And so what you still reached home didn't you?" Mai butted in. "You didn't need Atem to come pick you up of get out of the room so we can continue."

"Atem?" Anzu said still crying.

"Anzu you heard her we will talk about this later." Atem leaned down and was about to kiss Mai till Anzu threw the bag that she held in her hand at him.

"What the-?" Atem yelled.

"I can't believe how stupid you are?" Anzu cried even louder "I have loved you from God knows when, always been by your side whenever a girlfriend breaks up with you, always comforting you, wishing, hoping that one day you will see that I am the one that truly loves you and that you not only see me as your best friend but a lover now I see I was wrong. You don't give a damn about me."

"But I-" Atem said.

"Shut up" Anzu said "You don't give a damn about me or else you wouldn't have left me all alone on the street waiting for you like an idiot while you're here about to sleep with this cheap tramp. I am tried of this, I am tried of waiting and I am tried of you Atem I'm leaving." Anzu then remove a gold oval shape locket with a heart on it and threw it at Atem. "You can keep your locket."

Anzu exist the room and just took some money and before leaving the apartment then as she was about to hitch a taxi she look towards the apartment door in hopes that Atem would have chased after her telling her not to go but sadly that didn't happen so she signal for a taxi and gave the man directions to her parents house.

* * *

It's been five days since Anzu walked out of the apartment and she was glad she left some clothes over at her parent's house from her last visit.

"Anzu I think you should go back and talk to him." Mrs. Mazaki said as she takes a seat on Anzu's bed removing the strains from her daughter's face.

"Mom I can't" Anzu pull the sheet to cover her face.

"Anzu you can't stay in with us forever and if you don't talk to him you will never forgive yourself."

"Mom how can I face him again? I mean I have loved Atem since we first met and he never realized my feelings till I blurted it out to him before he had sex with that tramp." Anzu sat up and turn to face the window.

"You will sooner or later have to face your problems Anzu." Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know" Anzu whispered loud enough for her mom to hear.

"Also know this you have to go back to that apartment today you have no more clothes left."

"Alright mother" Anzu sighted.

"Hurry up and come back soon baby, I am cooking your favorite when you return." Her mother said before leaving the room.

_'Mom you wouldn't understand' _Anzu thought _'I wanted Atem to be my first and I wanted to be his but since he spelt with that Mai it can never be. Now I just have to move on since it's now clear he doesn't or will ever love me. I can't believe waited so long for him to notice my love for him and my feelings were never returned. The sad part throughout all this apart from the fact that he hasn't call me, I still have feelings for him.'_

* * *

Anzu use the key and open the apartment door before closing it back and carried her suitcase towards her old room. As she passed throughout the rooms she saw paper everywhere, dishes unwashed and clothes all over the floor. She took a look into Atem's room to see him sleeping peacefully before going to her room and start packing. A few minutes later with everything belonging to her is safely secure in her suitcase she opened her room door only to see Atem standing in her way blocking her way out.

"Get out of the way" Anzu said angrily.

"I am sorry" Atem said as he grabbed Anzu bringing her in for a hug.

Anzu blushed as the sudden contact before trying to pull away. Atem release her and said as he held his head down low "I am sorry for everything that I put you though. I didn't realize how much I missed you; I needed you till you left. You were right I was, am stupid Please forgive me." He pleaded.

"And I am suppose to feel good about this." Anzu hissed as she removes her hand from his and used the next hand to punch Atem across the jaw. "You know the funny part about this even after I left I was still hoping that you would have called to say that you loved me."

"I do love you Anzu." Atem rubbed his cheek.

"You have a wired way of showing it. You go out with girls and party till mid night then at the end of the date you would come home, wake my up and tell me all about it making me wish I was that girl till they break up with you. I am sorry Atem but I have been disappointed too much already and I have waited too long on you." Anzu gave a fake laugh. "Now I can move on with my life and hopefully find a guy that loves me just as much as I love him maybe then I can be happy."

"I do love you Anzu" Atem said.

"If you loved me then why no phone call, email or something, even if you don't love me romantically I thought you cared for me as your best friend to be happy for me." Anzu began to cry.

"I love you and I do want you to be happy but not with _another guy_. I want you to be happy with _me_." That statement gave Atem another punch.

"It took you leaving here to realize that I needed you, I loved you and I took you for granted because I never thought you would have left me. Anzu you're the only girl no woman to make me feel this way and I acted like an idiot never seeing that what I felt for you was love that went way beyond friendship. I was just working up the nerves to call you and beg for your forgiveness before it was too late."

"You're so incredibly selfish!" It looked like she preparing for another punch. "But, I guess, that was really sweet of you to say." She then embraced him and placed her cheek on his chest.

It was a wonderful feeling for Atem to be able to touch Anzu again. God, it had been so long, too long. He wrapped his arms around her and absorbed her smell, the scent of Anzu. He didn't care what happen next he just wanted to enjoy this moment.

To break the wonderful silence Anzu said, "What about Mai?"

"Let's not ruin the moment." Atem hugged her tighter.

Anzu broke free of his embrace and asked. "What about Mai?"

"Funny story really." He gave an insincere laugh.

"How funny?"

"Well... uh... you know, the night that you left I ended the night and told her that I could never love here." Atem gave a smile to a very angry Anzu.

"You broke up with her that night? After you slept with her?" Anzu gave Atem a deathly look. "You are such a jerk! What is your problem?"

"I was stupid that night, okay and I didn't sleep with her?" The response didn't satisfy her. "What do you want me to say? That I'm a guy and I have no clue about anything?"

"Yes!"

"I'm a guy and I have no clue about-"

"That's not an excuse!" Anzu was about to go for another punch but Atem made it in time to hold her hand.

"Anzu Mazaki, I love you with all my heart."

"Finally I've been in front of you all this time and you finally realized it today."

"Well, what's it going be, Atem?" Anzu said with a playful look.

Without a word, Atem pulled Anzu into a kiss. It was full of happiness, passion and, most of all, love.


	10. Jag älskar dig!

"I can't believe it's been three years since I last saw him and everyone else." Tea groaned as she packed the last of her stuff into her suitcase. "And I never told him my feelings, but once I return I will tell him everything even if he has a girlfriend. At least I can get it off my chest. It only seems like yesterday when it all happened."

Flashback

"Flight 432 is now boarding for New York." A lady said though the intercom.

"Guys that my flight, I got to go." Tea said to her friends.

"We will miss you Tea!" Yugi embracing her for a hug. "Good luck at that dance school."

"I will miss you guys too." Tea returned the hug "But it's only for a few years and I will be back."

"T…ea, please come back soon and keep in touch okay." Joey tried to hold back the tears.

"I promise Joey. I will try to keep in touch as much as I can." Tea said.

"Good luck Tea." Tristan said as he hugged her.

"Thank you Tristan." Tea returned it. As they parted Tea looked over to see Atem, watching her.

"Atem?" She said as the ex pharaoh walked towards her.

"Tea, I will miss you more than you'll ever know." Atem said as he took her in for a hug. Tea blushed as she took in the scent of the former king.

"I will miss you as will, Atem." Tea whispered as she returned his hug.

"Come back safely and remember no matter the distance we will be there for you." Atem whispered in her ear.

Atem and Tea stood there for what seen like forever till a feminine voice said, "Last calling for the flight to New York."

The two part with Tea taking up her luggage. _'I should tell her how I feel before she leaves.'_ Atem thought.

"Tea I have-" Atem said.

"I am sorry Atem, I got to go. My flight is about to leave." Tea gave him a kiss on the cheek before waving bye to her friends and left though the gate for her dreams.

_'I blew it' _Atem thought as a scarlet blush appeared across his face.

"Don't worry Atem, she will be back and then you can tell her your feelings." Yugi said to his brother.

"I know Yugi but who knows when she will be back and by then she will have already have a boyfriend." He became frustrated. "I am such a fool!"

_'I should have told Atem how I felt and I blew it._' Tea thought as she board the plane. _'And by the time I come back he will already have a girlfriend.'_

Flashback

_'Good bye New York, Hello Domino.'_ Tea thought as she looked around her dorm room for the last time then left.

* * *

"Atem, you have numerous girls flocking you, begging no pleading for you to go on a date with them." Joey said as he, Atem, Yugi and Tristan sat in the living room. "Tell me why haven't you gone out since you got your own body?"

"Because I am not into any of those girls." Atem answered. _'Just Tea and Tea alone.'_

"Joey leave him alone! The reason he is not into any of those girls is because he is in love with Tea." Yugi said.

"Serious?" Joey and Tristan said.

"YUGI!" Atem yelled.

"We shared a body, okay. I knew you loved her from the moment you saved her."

"So you think that Tea loves him back, Yugi?" Joey asked.

"Yes she does, and if a certain ex pharaoh and dancer weren't too chicken to tell their feelings then they would a couple right now." Yugi looked at Atem's blushing face.

"I may not have the puzzle anymore but I can still send you to the shadow realm." Atem growled.

"Atem, it's nothing to be ashamed about. After all I know the main reason you decided to stay here instead of going to the afterlife is because of Tea. You love her and you should tell her, if she hasn't given up hope already." Yugi said.

"We will see, but what time is she going to be here anyway?" Joey asked.

"Joey, your suppose to know! Tea gave you the time when she is coming back." Tristan said.

"Oh shit, I wrote it down somewhere." Joey began to search his pocket till he found a small piece of paper. "I found it. Her flight returns at a half past two."

Everyone looked at the clock to see twenty five past two. "Joey, you twit! Tea is going to kill us!" Atem, Yugi and Tristan yelled as the four ran to the car.

About twenty minutes later Atem stopped the car and everyone ran into the airport in search of the brunette beauty.

"Guys let's slip up and whoever finds Tea call everyone else and we will met back here." Atem said before a voice yelled,

"YOU MORONS WERE SUPPOSE TO BE HERE FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO!"

Everyone looked around to see Tea with an angry expression. "We are sorry." Everyone quivereed.

"Blame Joey!" Tristan hid behind the dirt blonde boy for protection.

"I should have expected Joey to forget the time but you three didn't even pick up the phone when I called you. So, I had to relay on the forgetful one in the group!" Tea yelled.

"We said we are sorry. What can we do to make it up to you?" Tristan asked.

"You will see later." Tea informed them. "Now let's go."

"Yes Miss Gardner." All saluted playfully before taking up her bags.

Atem had to drive Yugi home to assist Grandpa with something while Joey and Tristan having to return to work leaving Atem alone with Tea. A few minutes after dropping the two knuckleheads of the group to work Atem reached Tea's house.

After they carried her belongings into her room Tea offered Atem a drink which he gladly accepted.

"So, tell me Tea, where is he?" Atem asked as he finished the last of his drink.

"Where is who?" Tea asked.

"Your boyfriend?"

"Who told you I have a boyfriend?" Tea giggled.

"I just figured a beautiful woman like yourself most have found a guy." Atem blushed.

"Will I don't have a boyfriend, because I am still waiting on this guy."

"And do I know the lucky guy that has captured your heart?" Atem asked, disappointed.

"Yes you do, you know him very well." Tea blushed as move closer to Atem.

"Oh." Atem whispered.

"In fact I love him more than anything else, even more than dancing." Tea said.

"I hop-" Atem was cut off when Tea's lips collided onto his. Atem was surprised at first but soon returned the kiss as his hands wrapped around her waist and moaned as their tongues danced wildly into each other's mouth. Tea was glad, ecstatic in fact when Atem returned the kiss and gasped when he gave her butt a light squeeze. Not only was it the best kiss of her life was happy it was from the man she loved out of the world.

Two minutes they parted both breathing heavily breathless from the kiss.

"That guy is you Atem. I love you!" Tea stock his cheek as he hugged her tightly around the waist.

"My queen, I am glad because I love you too." Atem kissed her neck. Tea moaned loudly in pleasure as Atem's hand move in an up and down fashion.

_'I know this might lead to something else but I don't care. I know Atem is the one I want to be my first and only.' _Tea thought.

_'In all my years as pharaoh I had never come across a beauty like Tea and I know that whatever this leads to I want her to be my first and only.' _Atem thought.


	11. Aloha wau ia 'oe

"I can't believe it Mai they are gone." Tea cried as she and her friend sat in a nice little bar just outside Domino City "Gone forever and my mom vowed that before she and daddy passed away they would have a grandchild to love and cuddle."

"Don't cry Tea" The blonde hair woman said. "Your parents are in a better place right now."

"How do you know that?" Tea whipped away her tears.

"Cause they were good people that's why." Mai said to comfort her brunette friend. "Now come on Tea it's been a month since they died and they wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your life mourning over them."

Tea's parents died in a car accident a month ago. The driver of the car that collidated into her parent's own was intoxicated at the time.

"I know Mai but when I was at that funeral yesterday it finally hit me that their gone."

"I know sweetie I know." Mai then got an idea. "Hey I know what will cheer you up a drink."

"A drink?" Tea asked.

"Yep we are two beautiful single ladies in a bar so why not and maybe we can even catch us a man tonight honey and not some sum bags like last time." Mai smiled.

"The last time I checked only desperate women look for guys in bars and I am not about to be one of them." Tea giggled softly. "But I will take a drink"

"Good." Mai said "HEY Bartender can I get some alcohol over here stat" She yelled.

_'I forgot how loud Mai can be at times.' _Tea thought.

* * *

"Come on buddy we are here to have a good time remember." A male with dirty blonde hair and honey coloured eyes said as he dragged his best friend into the Domino Bar.

"Joey when you said a good time I didn't think you meant a bar." Atem said.

"Will now you do and besides this is the prefect place to meet women and just relax." Joey informed him.

"Joey I thought I told you I wasn't going to date till I get settled and who says that I will find someone?" Atem sighted as the two sat down.

"Atem you're new in town and you're a doctor. Women would be flocking you like a bunch of bats."

"What a nice way to but it." Atem laughed softly.

"Yep now let me get you a drink to loosen you up a bit." Joey said "YOW Bartender can I get a drink over here stat."

* * *

"Mai I think you might want to go easy on the drinks." Tea said after seeing her friend drink down six shots.

"You should talk Tea you have drank the same amount as I have." Mai said.

Tea laughed at her friend drunken state "Mai I think we should hitch a cab and go home now."

"I don't think so we still haven found any men as yet." Mai said drunkenly.

"I don't care-"

"Oh Tea look over there that guy is staring at you" Mai pointed out.

Tea looked over to see a man with tan skin, the most beautiful purple eyes she has ever seen in her life and seven large, black spikes with magenta-rimmed edges and long blond locks looking at her. Tea blushed at how handsome he looks before turning away.

"Tea go on over to him he looks hot and he seems to like you." Mai pushed.

"No Mai I can't he-"

"Oh never mind he is coming over here and he is carrying his cute friend with him too."

Tea turned again to see Atem and Joey walking over to them.

* * *

"Joey I think you have had too much to drink" Atem said seeing his friend finish his ninth shot of the night. "Now let's go home."

"No I want to stay here dude do you see that sexy blonde girl over there?" Joey pointed out.

Atem looked over and asked "Which one there are a lot of blondes here tonight."

"The one sitting beside the brunette with the bright blue eyes."

Atem pinpointed the one that Joey was talking about and but for some reason the brunette seem to capture his attention more. "She's beautiful" Atem muttered.

"I know right but I spotted her first." Joey shallow another shot.

"Not the blonde the brunette she is so beautiful." Atem finish off the rest of his liquor.

A couple more alcohol Atem look up to stare at Tea once again. Joey saw this and said "Atem want to go over and talk to her?"

"Sure" Atem got up followed by Joey.

"Maybe I have a chance with her cute blonde friend." Joey grinned.

"Hello do you care to dance?" Atem asked Tea once he and Joey reach Tea and Mai. The music began to play.

"Sure I would love to." Tea smiled as she got up both feeling a bit dizzy from the amount of alcohol that she consume.

"Do you want to dance as well?" Joey said nervously to Mai both still drunk.

Atem hugged Tea's waist as Tea hugged his neck and rest against his muscular chest. "My name is Atem if your wondering" Atem whispered in her ear.

"Yes I was and my name is Tea nice to meet you." Tea whispered back.

"Do you come here often?" Atem asked.

"No it's my first time my friend that's dancing with your blonde friend dragged me here saying I need to get a life and get a man." Tea laughed softly. "How about you?"

"This is my first time also my friend dragged me out here since I just moved here about two weeks ago from Egypt he said I needed to socialize and get laid. Note those are his words not mine."

"You smell nice." Tea blurted out inhaling his scent.

Atem chuckled. Tea blushed _'did I just say that out loud?_' She thought.

"I mean you look nice" Tea covered her mouth. _'Shit'_

"Thank you and if it helps I think you look beautiful." He chuckled for a moment at Tea's antics "And you smell sweet. Like a jasmine."

"Thanks" Tea tried to hide her blush as she wrapped her arms around Atem's neck again.

Atem looked around to see Joey and Mai leaving the bar. "it looks like our friends have abandon us." Atem said to Tea.

Tea laughed "I have got the car keys. So I am cool."

"And I don't so it looks like I will have to take a taxi or a bus."

"I can take you home if you like?" Tea asked.

"That would be lovely." Atem grinned "Tea since I first saw you i have taking a liking to you"

"I like you too Atem" Tea muttered.

Tea looked up into Atem's violet eyes mesmerized by their beauty and leaned up to met his lips for a kiss.

Atem looked down into Tea's eyes intoxication by the two sapphires looking at him; he leaned down to greet her in a kiss.

* * *

An alarm beeped loudly signally the start of a new day. Tea was the first wake up. _'What a major headache.' _She thought as she open her eyes to greet an unfamiliar environment.

_'Where am I? And why does my pillow moving up and down and feel so comfortable.' _Tea's eyes shot fully opened and looked up to see Atem sleeping peacefully. She felt a slit drift and remove the sheet to reveal her and Atem's nude bodies. _'What the heck happened last night?' _she thought as she quickly jumped off the bed revealing Atem's muscular body. _'Damn he looks hot' _Tea looked at Atem's nude body.

Atem woke up to the feeling of a cool breeze and shot his eyes open to see Tea standing up with his red sheet covering herself then thoughts of last night flash though his mind.

"Atem what happened last night and how did we end up in bed together?" Tea asked.

"You don't remember anything?" Atem asked.

"I remember kissing you then after another glass we left the bar and I drove you home and we kissed again but that's it."

"That's all I remember as will and the amount of screaming we did last night from the lovemaking." He blushed. Tea blushed as well before spotting her clothes. She took them up and said "last night we were drunk and it didn't mean anything."

"It meant something to me" Atem took up his shirt from the floor and cover himself with it.

"Atem you don't understand what you took last night was very dear to me and I wanted to wait till I found someone that I really love with my heart and soul to give it to." Tea said embarrassed.

"Oh" Atem realise what she is talking about.

"And the worst parts are that I did it with a man I hardly know and I don't remember half of it."

"Tea?" Atem said.

"Atem I have to go now. Where is the bathroom?" Tea asked turning around to not face him.

"It's two doors down on you right" Atem said holding his head down.

Tea quickly walk to the bathroom, changed and left Atem's house. Never looking back not even saying a good bye.

_'Good bye Tea I hope our path will cross again.' _Atem thought as he watched the brunette beauty driving away.

* * *

"Tea what happened I have been trying to call you since morning." Mai said as Tea drove up to her house.

Tea sighted as Mai got into the car. "I had sex with Atem last night." Tea blurted out.

"You did what? With who?" Mai asked shocked.

"The guy from the bar we got drunk and we did it at his house." Tea said in almost a whisper.

"Wait ago Tea. Looks like we both scored last night I did it with his friend."

"Mai it's nothing to be proud of. He properly thinks I am a slut now I only known he for a few hours and already he has touched me in places no one else has every explored. I feel so ashamed."

"Oh Tea don't be." Mai tried to comfort her.

* * *

_2 months later_

Mai rushed into the small café to greet Tea. "Tea what is the big emergency that I had to rush from my class to come here?" She asked.

"I am pregnant." Tea said.

"Say what now?" Mai looked shocked.

"You heard me Mai. I am pregnant."

"When? Who? How?"

"The only person I have spelt with is Atem so it most be his and you already know how." Tea said.

"So what are you going to do? You said you don't remember where Atem lives and with the money you make from doing your dance classes isn't going to enough is it? have you thought aborting it?" Mai asked.

"No I wouldn't even think of that you know how I feel about Abortion." Tea said.

"Adoption then?"

"No I am not going to. I have decided that I am going to raise him or her by my own. I will find a way to provide for the little one."

"Tea you-"

"I have made up my mind Mai no matter what I will raise this baby even if the father isn't here."

Mai smiled "Stubborn as usually, well Tea your not going to do this by yourself I am going to help you in every step of the way."

"Thank you Mai it means a lot to have your support." Tea smiled.

"Now come on Tea we are going to book an appointment for you I want to find out the gender so I know what colour baby stuff I need to pay for." Mai said.

"Oh Mai." Tea just rolled her eyes.

The next week Tea and Mai go to the clinic for the ultrasound.

"I wonder how much Doctor's get paid. And if it's a lot." Mai said as they sat down in the waiting area.

"Mai did you ever like a guy that has no title or money to his name?" Tea asked.

"Yeah Joey I liked him a lot." Mai sighted.

"So why did you stay with him if you liked him so much?"

"He left town a week after we did it and said he will be back and I like a fool believed him I even gave him my number to call me."

"Hey wait wasn't phone destroyed a couple weeks ago?" Mai hit her head.

"Oh shit I forgot." Tea laughed at Mai's behaviour.

"Don't worry Mai they are guys out there and he is just waiting for you." Tea said.

"You have been reading too much romance novels Tea." Mai said.

Just as Tea was about to speak a nurse with long red hair and green eyes came into the waiting room and said "Tea Gardner the doctor is ready to see you now."

"Thank you nurse." Tea said getting up "And I will see you in a few minutes Mai."

Mai nodded before the nurse escort Tea to the Doctor's office.

"Dr. Mutou your patient is here." The nurse said.

"Thank you nurse" The doctor said from another room. The nurse left the room leaving Tea alone. As Tea sat down she looked around the room till she heard a door opened and looked around to see the person she never thought she would meet again.

"Okay Ms. Gardner are you-?" Atem said as he looked to see Tea sitting down in his office.

"You're the doctor? 'Tea asked shocked.

"And you're the patient. I never thought I would have seen you again Tea."

"Neither did I." Tea held her head down.

"Tea about what happened I am-"

"Atem don't apologise it was my fault as well I was drinking a lot also and now it's just water under the bridge." Tea rubbed her belly.

"What can I do for you know?" Atem asked as he took up file.

"An ultrasound I want to find out the gender of our child." Tea said. Atem fell to the ground from stock.

"Atem are you alright?" Tea quickly rushed over to him.

"Yes I am." Atem said. "NURSE" he yelled.

"Yes Doctor?" The nurse asked as she entered the room.

"Postponed the rest of the appointments till tomorrow."

"Yes doctor I will do so." She said before leaving the room.

* * *

After Tea told Atem the news she dropped Mai home before the two drove to a small restaurant.

"This most be a surprise to you?" Tea asked.

Atem sat there still stocked he wanted to have children but not until when he is in his late twenty's.

Tea saw the stock look and said "Don't worry I know the baby is ours cause you are the only man I have had sex with and if that's not enough we can wait seven more months till the baby is born to do a DNA Test."

"Tea" Atem move over to where she was sitting and rubbed her belly. "I will stay with you we may not be a couple but we can raise this baby together."

"So you believe me?" Teas sounded rejoice.

"I would still like that DNA Test just to make sure but till then I will stay with you."

"What a jack-" Tea muttered.

"Watch your mouth" Atem heard her.

"Sorry" Tea said before a waitress with blonde hair and green eyes came to their table asked "Sir Can I take your order?" in a seductive voice.

'_Tramp' _Tea thought. _'How dear she just – hold up why am I jealous of her it's not like I am in love with him we are just going to be together for the baby and I can't believe this jackass he looks like he his falling for her cheap trick.'_

"Sure I will just take a burger and another cup of coffee thank you." Atem said.

"Will that be all sir?" the waitress _'accidently'_ dropped her pen and bend down to pick it up.

"Yes I am sure that will be all." Atem became disgusted by the woman's cheap stunts to try and subdue him.

"Are you-"

"You need a hearing aid or something he just said that's all." Tea yelled at her. Atem was surprised at the outburst but soon smiled.

"And who are you to be talking to me like that?" The waitress said angrily.

"I am your customer and he is-"

"I am her husband and how dare you talk to my beloved queen in such a manner." Atem said.

"Yes sir and I am sorry miss." The waitress said in a veil tone before taking Tea's order and left.

"Atem you didn't have to do that." Tea said.

"I had to I saw that she was upsetting you and it's not healthy for the foetus if the mother is upset." Atem answered.

Tea smiled before the same waitress came back with their food.

_'This is the last time I am coming to this resturant.'_ Tea thought.

* * *

_Seven Months Later._

Atem finish the last patient and began cleaning up before packing his stuff to go home.

_'That night with Tea was the best night of my life._' Atem thought. _'And every since that day I couldn't get Tea out of my mind, dreams or thought then by some miracle she comes into my life again and when I am around her I feel happy all the time and I want to do everything in my power to protect her even at the cost of my own life. Whenever she is around my heart starts to race, my hands become all sweaty…..I think no I know I am in love with her and I want to be a family with her and this child. _

As Atem took up the last of his stuff his phone rang off.

"Hello"

_"Atem this is Mai, Tea just gave birth."_

Which hospital is she at?" Atem asked.

_"Domino Hospital."_

Atem hung up the phone and ran to his car before starting it up and rush towards the hospital.

A few minutes later Atem ran into the hospital and ask the receptionist "Miss where Tea Gardner's room is?"

"Its room 408, it's down the hall and to your left it's the last room." She said.

"Thank you." Atem rush to the room and as he opened the door he saw Mai sitting down on a chair beside Tea's bed watch she and the new born sleep.

"I will give you some privacy" Mai got up and left the room then stopped when Atem called her name.

"What is it?" Mai asked.

"Joey is back in town from visiting his sick sister and elderly mother and he has been asking for you."

"So why didn't that bastard call me?" Mai spat.

"He said you didn't give him your number."

"Oh shit I remember now I didn't have a phone at the time. I am going to call him now thanks Atem." Mai left the room smiling.

Atem walk towards Tea and the infant and thought how beautiful she looked sleeping then pick up the infant.

"He looks just like you." Tea said as her eyes started to open up.

"Your right he does." Atem smiled seeing the child with violet eyes just like him and three different colour hairs consisting of red, black and gold.

"I still did the DNA test if you're wondering so I am positive he is yours." Tea said softly.

"How, I mean when you didn't have my-?"

"Mai took you a cup that you drank out of and preserved it just so she could have hard evidence that it's your apart from looks." Tea laughed for a moment before yawning.

"Rest my sweet you most be tried from all that?"

"I am and did I hear right when you said my sweet?"

Atem blushed "Yes you did Tea over the past few months I have gotten to know you. You likes and dislikes even your strengths and weakness and over that period of time my feelings for you have grown from like to love. What I am trying to say is that I love you Tea Gardner and I want to be a family with you and our child."

Tea smiled at the news Atem just relieve to her and said "I love you too Atem since that that day I first saw you and over the past few months my feelings for you have only grown."

"I am happy to hear that love." Atem lean down to kiss her lips. As the kiss got more passionate they had to part when they heard the baby crying.

Atem leaned over his shoulder and rubbed his back till the infant stopped crying. "We need to name him." Tea said.

"Yes we can but we can do that later just rest you need it."

"Yes Doctor Mutou" Tea gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"I will be here when you wake up Mrs. Mutou." Atem capture her lips for a kiss this time even longer than the first one.

"You're purposing to me?" Tea asked as she rested her head back onto her pillow.

"Not yet I want to do it when you're out of the hospital my queen." Atem stopped for a moment then asked "Tea do you want to move in with me?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Tea closed her eyes then fall asleep dreaming about her new family while Atem sat down in a chair looking at his beloved first before looking down at his baby and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

_'Who would have thought nine months ago that a night at a bar would turn into me finding the love of my life and have a child with her' _Atem thought as he gave a small smile.


	12. Jeg Elsker Dig

As thunder roared loudly across the dark afternoon sky and rain poured heavily washing the streets of the once active city of Domino. Most people think that whenever it rains, it's a bad sign but to Anzu it matched her feelings perfectly. The brunette beauty lay on her bed while looking though the window crying.

Why did you leave me?

Why did you leave us?

I know it's a stupid question to ask, for you didn't leave by choose. It's been one year to date since you left this world and yet the memories of you still stay strong in my heart and mind. I remember the first day we met almost as if it was yesterday.

Flashback

_"I am so lost right now." the sixteen year old Anzu said as she tried to find her classroom._

_"Hm…excuse me." She said to a boy rushing passed her in the school's uniform consisting of blue pants and jacket with a white shirt. The boy didn't hear her cause of the headphones in his ears and didn't brother to stop._

_"Dimmitt, now how am I going to find my classroom?" Anzu muttered. Just then the bell rang and everyone in the hall way quickly disappeared into their classroom leaving Anzu alone at least that what she thought._

_'Maybe if I got back into the principal's office someone can tell me where it is.' Anzu thought before turning around and collided into someone._

_"Watch where you're going you idiot." A voice said. Anzu opened her eyes to see a boy her age with brunette hair and blue eyes just like her._

_"I am so sorry." Anzu said as she got up and brushed off her blue pleaded skirt._

_"Your going to sorry. Do you know who I am?" The boy asked as he got up as will._

_"No I don't." Anzu answered._

_"Now you will." The boy grabbed Anzu by her pink jacket and yanked her closer to him. Then as he curl his fingers into a fist and prepare to punch Anzu in the face a deep voice yelled from behind saying,_

_"Seto Kabia let her go." Kabia looked around to see a boy with spiky hair consisting of red and black and the bangs that rest on his tan skin was gold. What catch Anzu's eyes was not his odd hair but his bright violet eyes. To her they look so mysterious._

_"Or what?" Kabia asked in a veil tone._

_"Or you will regret it." The boy just smiled. Anzu felt butterflies in her stomach as the mysterious boy smiled while looking at her then back at Kabia._

_"Kabia looked into the boy's eyes and saw how serious he was and release Anzu from his hold._

_"This loser isn't worth my time anyway." Kabia muttered as he took up his black briefcase and head towards his class._

_Anzu took a breath of relief before looking up to see her saviour walking towards her._

_"Need a lift?" the boy asked as he held out his hand for her to take._

_"Thank you." Anzu took his hand and got up. "Thanks again for saving me from that guy."_

_"You are welcome." The guys said admiring the girl in front of him. "Your new here aren't you?"_

_"Yes, is it that noticeable?"_

_"No, it's just the first time I have seen you. That's all."_

_"Uh…can you help me out again?"_

_"Sure, let me guess you can't find your class, right?"_

_"Yeah, it's room twenty eight. I have history now." Anzu said._

_"I am on my way there as well, so you can follow me."_

_"Thank you and before we go any farther my name is Anzu Mazaki."_

_"Atem Mutou," He said before taking Anzu's hand. "Let's hurry up if we are more than fifteen minutes late the teacher will have a fit."_

_End flashback_

Every since that day we had become almost inseparable. The only time I didn't see him was when we had to go home and even when we were home, we would call each other and talk for hours at a time till sleep caught the better of us. Since the first day I saw Atem I fell deeply in love with him and it wasn't till the last day of grade ten that I found out of his feelings for me.

_Flashback_

_"Okay girls that's it for today, I will see you all here again after summer holiday." Anzu's dance teacher told the class before dismissing them._

_Anzu felt sad since she had to wait a full two months before dance class would start back. As she went over to collect her stuff someone creped up from behind her and covered her eyes._

_"Guess who?" The voice asked._

_"Atem I know that's you, so stop playing." Anzu said as a blushed came across her face._

_"How did you know that it was me?" Atem asked playfully as he removed his hands._

_"You are the only one that likes to do that to me."_

_Atem just grinned before asking "Are you ready to go home?"_

_"Not yet I wanted to go somewhere first."_

_"Where?" Atem asked._

_"It's a surprise; you will just have to way and see." Anzu said playfully._

_"You danced beautifully today Anzu."_

_"That's what you say everyday but thank you for the comment." Anzu blushed again._

_"Hey Atem what about me, how did I dance today?" A voice asked._

_Anzu and Atem looked around to see the last person they never wanted to meet Vivian Wong, the principal's daughter._

_"I didn't see you dancing Vivian so I can't say." Atem said annoyed at the sight of her._

_"You have been here the entire two hours and you mean to tell me that you were looking at this dancer wannabe and not me, the most beautiful and talented girl in school." Vivian growled._

_"I believe so and Vivian you are not beautiful, you are just a vain, talentless girl that cares about only yourself insisted of others." Atem said as he took up Anzu's things for her. "Anzu let's go the longer I stay around Vivian the more I feel like throwing up."_

_Anzu laughed as the two left, leaving the very pissed Vivian standing alone in the class._

_"So Anzu where is this place we are going to?" Atem asked._

_"Hold on we are almost there." Anzu answered. "Now close your eyes."_

_"What?"_

_"That's an order Mister." Anzu said playfully._

_"Yes Ma'am." Atem said in the same tone before doing as he was told. He felt Anzu's placing a blindfold over his eye lids._

_"I want to make sure you aren't peeking." Anzu said as she took his hands into hers._

_Then after what seem like forever to Atem, they stopped and Anzu removed the blindfold._

_"This place is amazing." Atem said as he observed the beautiful beach in front of him isolated from the other side. "Where did you find this place?"_

_"The day when we came to the beach I came upon this place."_

_"This is great Anzu, now we have a special place just for the two of us." Atem turned to look at her._

_"I am glad you like it Atem-." Anzu said before his lips connected to her. She was surprised at the sudden kiss and didn't return it. Atem felt something was wrong and parted from her. "Anzu I must apologies I shouldn't h-."_

_Atem stopped when Anzu kissed his lips. He was surprised as well at first but soon return the kiss as they both moaned loudly as their tongues danced with each other. Atem slid his hands down to hug Anzu's waist while Anzu did the same around Atem's neck bringing the two closer to each other. After two minutes the two part with both breathless from the kiss._

_Atem smiled as he rested his forehead on Anzu's, inhaling her scent._

_"I love you Atem." Anzu said happily._

_"I love you too, Anzu." Atem said as he used his hand to lift Anzu's head and lend down to kiss her lips once again._

_End Flashback_

Atem and I stayed together for the rest of our high school year and all of college before he purposed to me. I happily said yes for I knew Atem was the one I want to spend the rest of my days with. Even now after he has left this world, my world I know Atem is the only guy for me. Everything looked bright for us; I finished up my degree in teaching and decided to open my own dance studio for girls and Atem worked at the Domino Museum in the Ancient Egypt section. History did always fascinate him learning about the mysteries of the past. Within a year of our engagement we got married and a year after that we had two babies a boy and girl. Yes I felt like I was living a fairy tale with my prince charming as my loving husband and our two beautiful children, it sure could have been a fairytale. That is until a drunk, trigger happy moron end it all.

It was the night before our tenth year anniversary, I was finished tucking it the children when I had your call. Little did I know it would be the last time I heard will ever hear his voice.

_Flashback_

_"Goodnight kids." Anzu said._

_"Goodnight mom." The twins said before dosing off._

_As Anzu closed the door she looked at the clock to see a half past nine and thought 'Atem, love where are you?' Just then the house phone rang and she went over to answer it._

_"Hello."_

_"Hello my beautiful wife." Atem said._

_"Atem where are you? Do you know how worried I am about you?"_

_"I am sorry my sweet, I was just finishing the surprise I have for you tomorrow."_

_"A surprise? I can't wait to see it." Anzu said._

_"Trust me Anzu; it will be well worth the wait." Atem answered._

_"Hurry up and come home my love."_

_"I will, I am just walking into the parking lot of the museum and tell the children goodnight for me."_

_"I did before you called, they really wanted to see you but they have school tomorrow and I had to drag them to bed."_

_Atem laughed softly for a moment._

_"I love you so much Atem."_

_"I love you too my Anzu and I will be home soon. Bye."_

_"Bye." Anzu replied before she heard a loud yell._

_"Atem, Atem are you alright?" Anzu yelled but she never got an answered._

_"ATEM?" Anzu cried._

_End Flashback_

That was the worst day of my life. When I saw Atem's cold, lifeless body I lost it. I felt like my soul died with him. When I told the children what happened they broke down in tears. I tried my best to stay strong for them but I couldn't, it killed me inside to not have Atem with me, hugging me gently, teasing me just to see me blush, kiss my lips passionately and comfort me whenever I felt sad or in pain. I miss him so much.

My friends told me that I need to move on because Atem wouldn't want me to waste my life mourning his death but I can't. I love him with my heart and soul and no one can every replace him in my heart, after all he was my best friend and husband.

I have thought many times to join Atem in the afterlife but I know he wouldn't want that and my children need at least one parent around and I love them too much to leave them.

I know one day I will join my love soon but I know that it isn't now.

All I wish for was to hug him one last time, see his handsome face and kiss his soft lips. But I can't change time and all I have of him are pictures and memories.

Anzu was brought out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps entering her room; she looked up while drying her tears to see her children walking into the room.

Sam with her purple eyes, brown hair and a gold bang she look a little of both her parents and the son who looks like Atem's mini me and named after Atem's brother Yugi walked up to Anzu's bed.

"Mommy?" The both said.

"Yes sweeties?" Anzu asked.

"Can we sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure my babies." Anzu made space on her bed for them. "Come on."

They curl up beside their mother before drifting off to sleep.

_I rephrase that all I have are pictures, memories and our children._ Anzu thought before she too drifted off to sleep.


	13. S' Agapo

"Yugi, Atem. Are you two here?" A shoulder length, brunette teen with bright sapphire coloured eyes said as she open the door of the Game shop.

"In the living room, Tea." a voice said.

The brunette walked into the living room to see her best friend a young teen with tri colour eyes, consisting of black, yellow and red and purple eyes.

"Hey, Yugi," Tea said to the boy who was fixing his clothes.

"Hey, Tea why are you here?" Yugi asked as he fixed his white shirt, blue jacket and pants.

"You, Atem and I were suppose go out today. You know hang out?" Tea informed him.

"I am sorry Tea, I forgot. I have a date with Rebecca and I don't want to cancel it."

"Yugi every since the Ceremonial Duel, you, Joey and Tristan haven't been spending enough time with us."

"I am sorry Tea, maybe next week the six of us can spend the day together." Yugi said. "I promise, now I have to go. Atem is upstairs in his room." Yugi ran out of the room and out of the shop to his date.

"Oh boy, maybe if I had a love life I wouldn't be complaining about the guys not spending time with us. That's what I get for falling in love with my best friend who also happens to be the smartest, handsome, caring guy I ever met, not to mention he happens to be an ex pharaoh and the king of games and almost every girl that comes across him wants him for themselves." Tea sighted. "How do you tell your best friend and the guy almost every girl at school wants that you love him?"

Tea made her way up the stairs towards Atem's room.

It's been a year since the duel between Atem and Yugi. Atem decided to stay with his friends and enrolled in Domino High. Since then Yugi finally asked Rebecca out, Since Mai came back into town she and Joey got together and much to Joey's pleasure Tristan asked out Serenity.

* * *

_Atem's Dream_

_A teen with __multiple layers including long blond crocked, pointy locks for his fringe, some of the blond locks jut upwards. The rest of his hair features six large spikes colored black with magenta__rims sat on the edge of his bed. Atem ran his hands though his hair _

'_I have that dream again.' The great pharaoh thought. 'That girl, her brunette shoulder length hair, blue eyes and light complexion. This girl has come into my dreams, thought and my heart. I don't know if this girl is even real and even if she did, she may not be of this country.' Atem chuckled softly as the wind gently blew. 'I am in love with a girl that I have never met. She is nothing more than a fantasy.'_

_End Dream_

Atem woke up "It's the same dream I have been had since I got my memories." He sat at the edge of his bed. _'Tea.'_ he thought. _'Since I got my own bodies and my memoires back I have been having dreams of Tea repeat. Ever since my time as pharaoh I have been dreaming of her. I can't believe five thousand years before I met Tea I fall in love with and now my love for her grows stronger each day and I can't tell her how I feel for the sake of friendship.'_

"Atem?" a voice came from the door.

Atem looked towards the door to see the girl of his dreams literality. Tea, she stood at the door wearing a blue shorts and a pink blouse and same colour choker.

"Tea how long have been there?" Atem asked.

"A while, I was calling for you." Tea answered. "Do you still want to go out or-?"

"We can still go out…..um did you see Yugi when you were coming up?"

"Yeah, he rushed off to meet his Becky." Tea answered. "Joey and Tristan are on dates as well." Tea held her head down sighting.

"What's wrong Tea?"

"It's nothing important, how about I go home and you don't have to hang out with me." Tea turned to leave only to be stopped by Atem who grabbed her hand.

Tea turned around to see Atem looking at her intensely wearing nothing but a grey shorts, exposing his tan muscular chest. Tea blushed at how hot he looks.

"Tea something is wrong with you and whatever it is you can talk to me about it." Atem reassured her as he dragged her over to his bed to sit down.

Tea held her head down and started "Ever since the duel with you and Yugi, everyone has gone their separate ways. Yugi, Joey and Tristan has love lives and spending more time with their girlfriends and you just seem to avoid been alone with me lately and I feel so alone, so…..."

"Abandon? Neglected?" Atem asked finishing her sentence.

"Yes..." Tea said in a whisper.

"Tea no matter what happens we will always best friends and I love you too much to leave you and even after-" Atem stopped when he realized what he said.

"What did you say?"

"I love you." Atem whispered loud enough for Tea to hear. "I have loved you since I met you. No even before then I have loved you, I remembered my days as pharaoh I would have these dreams a-."

"I love you too Atem." Tea interrupted him. "I have loved you from who knows when."

Atem grinned before leaning down and whispered "I am glad to hear that my love, now you will never fell neglected again. I promise you."

Tea caught Atem off guard with a small kiss. As they parted Tea chuckled at Atem's puzzled face.

"You're not going to get away from me, so easily." Atem said with a small blush on his face. He leaned down to capture Tea's lips with his. Tea blushed as she gave into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Atem's neck, Atem hugged Tea's waist as the kiss became more passionate.

Once they parted Atem was the one chuckling now seeing Tea blush.

Tea pouted playfully "Hey, so what was this about me been in your dreams?"

"Well," Atem bring Tea closer to him, she rested her head on his chest taking in his sweet scent. "Ever since I ruled Egypt, I have had dreams about you and I though you were just a fantasy. Then the day I saved you from the rapist something was familiar about you, but I didn't know what it was. As the years went by my feelings developed and once I got back my memories everything came together and…." Atem trailed off.

"I get it." Tea yawned.

"Sleepy?" Atem asked.

"A little, I woke up very early."

Atem gave Tea a kiss on the cheek before positioning her to lie fully on the bed.

"Sweet dream, my love." Atem kissed her once again then lay down besides her hugging her waist and the two fell asleep.


	14. Saja Kasih Saudari

Anzu looked around the now empty Chinese restaurant to see the chairs on the table; she looked at her watch to see eight, thirty.

"Excuse me miss, but we need to close up for the night." A male with long black hair and green eyes said.

"Alright." Anzu said sadly. She got up and left the restaurant. "Anzu, where are you?" She said as she took out her phone and called him but it went straight to voicemail.

"What a surprise he stood me up." Anzu said sarcastically. "I can't do this anymore I love Atem but I can't spend my life waiting for him to come around and pay more attention to me than his job."

Anzu and Atem met when they were five years old and the two became inseparable. Then at the start of their high school year the two reveal their feelings for each other and been together ever since. Then right after college Atem been the King of Games he travelling the world winning tournaments. Whenever Atem was away they would contact each other everyday then as time progress Anzu would be lucky if she even hear from him once a week.

Sometimes Anzu wished for the days before Atem became famous when she would go over his house sometimes drool over how hot he is shirtless. The days when the two made out a lot and talked for long hours at a time.

Some of her friends told her that it was time to move on and forget about Atem because he seemed to have forgotten about her. Anzu wouldn't hear any of it for she loved him too much to give up on him so easily. Now she is having second thoughts about their relationship. He was supposed to meet her at the restaurant two hours ago but clearly. He was too busy with his club to come.

'_Atem, I can't do this anymore. I can't spend the rest of my life waiting for you to come.'_ Anzu thought as she walked the streets of Domino City.

A few moments later she came across a hotel and was stocked at what she saw. Atem walking out of the building alone side a girl with blonde hair and purple eye and a boy with dirt blonde hair and honey colour eyes. She watched as Atem hugged the girl.

_'I should have known.' _Anzu thought as the two parted.

Atem talked to the two till he felt someone watching him. He looked up to see Anzu crying.

"Anzu?" He whispered. "Oh no."

Anzu turn her back towards him once he came up to her. "Anzu I am sorry for not meeting you at the-."

"Don't brother apologizing Atem, I haven't heard from you since you got back, you left me sitting alone in that restaurant for two hours. I love you but I can't be with you anymore. You spend too much time with your work, I am lucky if I you call me once a week now. I can't do this anymore Atem. I know duelling is important to you, but I thought I was more important that why I waited now I see I was wrong." Anzu dried her tears as she began to walk away.

"Anzu," Atem grabbed her hand and bring her closer to him. "I do love you more than anything else, even more than duelling."

"I don't believe you." Anzu removed her hand from his hold. "If you did, then we wouldn't be having this conversation." She turned around and said "Bye Atem and take care."

Anzu ran away from him failing to hear Atem calling out her name till it was too late. As Anzu ran into the middle of the road a car speeding, ran into her. The driver didn't even stop and sped off leaving Anzu's unconscious body laying on the cold hard road.

Atem felt like someone rip his heart open when he saw the car run over Anzu. He quickly ran over to her and picked her up and carried her over to his car before rushing to the hospital.

I can't believe it took me almost losing her to realize that I can't live without her. She has been by my side cheering me on and no matter how far apart we are she was there for me but I wasn't there for her. I took her for granted, hoping that she would wait for me. When I saw that car hit her I thought I lost the whole reason for me to live. I have neglected her for the last time; once she wakes up I will beg for her forgiveness and ask her the most serious question in our relationship so far. I hope she says yes.

As he observed the shoulder length brunette with eyes in the colour of the ocean and light complexion lay on the hospital bed. He stocked her check avoiding the bruises on it. "Anzu," The man cried silently. "I am sorry, I should have been there holding you in my arms and treat you like the queen you are to me. Instead you're lying on this hospital bed." The purple eyes male said.

"I shouldn't have let you go." Atem whispered as he held her soft hand and kissed it gently. "I am never going to leave you again I promise you my Anzu."

"Really?" A soft but tried voice said.

Atem looked up to see Anzu opening her eyes.

"Anzu." Atem wasted no time and place his lips onto hers.

"Anzu, I promise I won't leave you again even if I have to quit duelling." Atem said.

"Atem, I can't ask you to give up something you love j-."

"No Anzu, I love you more than anything and when that car hit you I felt like I lost the only thing that ever mattered to me. I am sorry, I took you for granted. I thought you would always be here for me, waiting for me."

"Atem….." Anzu was at a lost for words.

"Anzu we have been together for eight years now and I knew from the moment I first saw you that you would by the one for me. A thousand apologies isn't enough but I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I hope you still want to when I ask. Will you marry me?"

Anzu started to cry again but this time tears of joy as she nodded her head for yes.

"But you know you will have to make it up to me." Anzu said.

"I know and I will do anything you ask of me, my love. Just don't leave me again."

"I won't." Anzu answered.

Atem lean down once again to give her another kiss.


	15. taim i' ngra leat

The birds are flying and porpoises are swimming happily in the great Atlantic Ocean. From the fog a ship appears riding through the waves with passengers on it partying and drinking unaware of the what's happening below them.

A pink colored Seahorse swim thought the crowd and onto the stage facing the entire mermaid population of Atlantics. "Ahem . . . presenting his royal highness, King Pegasus!" A man with long silver like hair and slightly tan skin with a green scaly tail comes forward entering dramatically to wild cheering. Pegasus swims to his seat before the small seahorse continues "And presenting the distinguished court composer, Bakura!"

{In this story he is Ryo not Yami, so his the good guy}

A merman with grey tail and long white hair and light brown colour eyes enters onto the large round stage to receive a mild applause.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance, Bakura." King Pegasus said.

"Oh, Your Majesty, this will be the finest concert I have ever con-ducted. Your daughters - they will do fabulously!" Bakura said happily.

"Yes just as I expected, and especially my little Tea."

"Yes, yes, she has the most beautiful voice. . . . In the kingdom." Bakura said and sotto "If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while. . . ." He proceeds to podium and begins to direct orchestra. Then three girls appear on stage, one with dark brown eyes and long blue hair reaching down to her purple colour tail which matches her pink, clam shape bra, the other has pale skin, long blue hair reaching down to her back, light blue eyes that matches the colour of her tail and bra and finally the oldest of the three with her long black colour hair, brown eyes and tan skin with her green tail and blue clam bra she is by far the most mature of the four daughters and the next in line for the throne when her father steps down.

"Ah, we are the daughters of Pegasus, great father who loves us and named us well:

Isis, Miho, Kisara and then there is the youngest in her musical debut, fourth and littlest sister, we're presenting her to you, To sing a song Bakura wrote, her voice is like a bell, She's our sister, Te-a . . ." The three girls said in unison.

Shell opens to reveal that Tea is absent.

Pegasus very angry yells "TEA!"

* * *

A young girl no older than seventeen with blue eyes and shoulder length brunette hair swims over to a sunken ship with her yellow and blue flounder who also happens to be her best friend.

Yugi from distance "Tea, wait for me . . ."

"Yugi, hurry up! I want to finish this before night fall."

Yugi catching up "You know I can't swim that fast compare to you."

"There it is." Tea point out to the ship "Isn't it fantastic?"

Yeah . . . sure . . . it - it's fantastic. Now let's get out of here."

"You're not getting cold fins now, are you?" Tea teases Yugi.

"Who, me?" Yugi ask

"Yes you" Tea said

"Couldn't be yea, I got this cough." Yugi coughs unconvincingly.

"All right I'm going inside. You can just stay here and - watch for sharks." She goes inside.

"O.K. Yeah - you go. I'll stay and - what? Sharks! Tea!" Yugi swims after her

Tea laughs. "Oh, Yugi."

Yugi whispering. "Tea, do you really think there might be sharks around here?" Shark passes outside.

"Yugi, don't be such a wimp"

"I'm not a wimp. This is great - I mean, I really love this, Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn- YAAAAHHHHHHHH! Tea!" He sees a skull, crashes into pillar causing cave in, and swims frantically away, knocking over Tea

"Are you okay Yugi?" Tea asks.

"Yeah sure, I'm okay . . ." Yugi answers nervously.

"Shhh . . ." Tea said seeing a fork. "Omg! Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" She asks.

"Cool! But, err, what is it Tea?" He asks.

"I don't know. But I bet Otogi will know." Puts fork in bag. Shark swims by outside.

"What was that? Did you hear something?" Yugi asks. Tea not paying attention swims away humming.

"Tea…." Yugi said once again.

"Yugi, will you relax. Nothing is going to happen." Tea reassures him.

Yugi seeing a Shark looming behind him. "AAHHHH! Run! Run! We're going to die!" Tea swims quickly thought out the ship with Yugi behind her, then as Tea about to exist the ship her bag falls from her hand. She goes back for it and head for a porthole with the shark still on their tail. "Oh No! He's going to catch us." Yugi said.

"No he is not" Tea takes Yugi by his fin and both swim though the porthole. The shark follows behind and gets trap into it.

"Serves you right for trying to eat us." Yugi sticks his tongue out. Shark snaps at him and he swims away.

Tea Laughing. "Yugi, you really are a wimp."

"I am not." Yugi pouts as he and Tea head off to the surface.

* * *

On surface a white seagull with a yellow beck name Otogi stands on his island humming and looking through his telescope.

"Otogi!" Tea said coming out of the water.

Otogi looking through the telescope the wrong way, shouting. "Cool! Mermaid off the port bow! Tea, how you doing?" Lowers telescope to reveal Tea at wing's length.

"Your something else, anyway look what we found." Tea shows him the fork.

"This is special - this is very, very unusual." Otogi takes the fork from Tea.

"What? What is it?" She asks.

"It's a dingle hopper! Humans use these little babies . . . to straighten their hair out. See - just a little twirl here an' a yank there and - voile! You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!" Otogi explains.

"A dingle hopper! Cool" Tea said.

Otogi gentle hits the metal fork on a small rock and said "This can also make fine music."

"Music?" Tea suddenly remembers "Oh, the concert! Oh gosh, my father's going to kill me!"

"The concert was today?" Yugi asks.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I've got to go. Thank you Otogi." Tea said before leaving.

"Anytime darling." Otogi said still hitting the fork against the rock.

* * *

In a cave just on the outskirts of the kingdom lives a sea witch name Mai with her long blonde hair reaching down to her back and purple eyes she was feared by the citizens of Atlantics for her use of the dark magic and Pegasus had to use his triton to defeat her and banished her from ever returning to the kingdom and if so he would have to execute her.

As she and her two grey sharks watch Tea and Yugi swimming from her crystal ball.

"Yes, hurry home, princess. We wouldn't want to miss the celebration, now, would we? Huh! Celebration indeed. Bah! In MY day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the kingdom as my father was the richest in the land next to Pegasus. And now, look at me wasted away to practically nothing - banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate. Well, I'll give them something to celebrate soon enough. Alistair! Valon! I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of his. She may be the key to Pegasus's undoing. . . ." Mai laughs.

* * *

Tea swims thought the palace till she reaches the throne room where she sees her father sitting down with a very angry expression.

"I don't know what we're going to do with you." Pegasus said as Tea swims towards him.

"Daddy, I'm sorry, I just forgot, I-"

"As a result of your behaviour." Her father said. "The entire celebration was, a complete-"

"Well, it was ruined! That's all. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!" Bakura said entering the throne room.

But it wasn't my fault! This shark chased us! And we tried to - but we couldn't - and - then we were safe. But then this seagull came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and-"

"Seagull?" Pegasus interrupts her "What? Oh - you went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?"

"Nothing - happened. . . ." Tea informs him.

"Oh, Tea, How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians - by - by one of those humans!"

"Daddy, they're not barbarians!"

"They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish-eater's hook? And do you remember what they did to your mother? The contraction that the surface dwellers use to sail the ocean surface killed her as she went up top."

"Yes daddy I know that's what happened to mommy but I'm seventeen years old - I'm not a child anymore…." Tea said.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady? As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!" Pegasus yells. "Not another word - and I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?"

"But?"

"But nothing Tea now go to your room NOW." Tea leaves, crying.

"Teenagers. . . . They think they know everything. You give them some freedom and they swim all over you." Bakura said.

"Do you think I was too hard on her?" Pegasus asks Bakura.

Sebastian: Definitely not. Why, if Ariel was my daughter, I'd show her who is boss. I'd keep her under tight control."

"You're absolutely right, Bakura. She does need supervision around the clock"

"Of course I am right I am always right." Bakura boast.

"Tea needs constant supervision."

"Constant Supervision"

"Someone to watch over her - to keep her out of trouble all the time." Pegasus looks at the merman with a grin.

"All the time" Bakura turns to see the king's grin "Mi no like where this is leading to your highness."

"You should Bakura from here on in you will be watching over Tea till she can be trusted to be left alone."

"And how long will that be?" Bakura whine.

"I don't know maybe a few days, weeks maybe, years for all I know. Until I am died more than likely"

"And YOU just rob me of a life. Your highness why can't someone do it like someone that has nothing better to do?"

"I did and that person is you face it Bakura your job is to assist me in my daily duties and this is one of them NOW DO IT." Pegasus orders.

"Yes your majesty" Bakura whispers.

* * *

As Bakura walks though the corridor he mutters "How do I get myself into these situations? I should be not tagging along after some headstrong teenager." Then he stops and sees Tea and Yugi sneaking off and follows. "What is that girl up to?"

After a few minutes he see the two going into a cave and follow behind to see Tea's collection "What?"

"Tea you okay?" Yugi asks her.

"No I am not I can't believe that he barked after me like I am a savage. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things - could be bad." Tea pouts.

"Because it is a bad thing young lady." Bakura comes out into full view of them.

"Bakura!" Tea ask "What are you doing here?"

"Tea - How could you - what is all this?" Bakura look around.

"It's just my - collection. . . ." She said nervously.

"IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D"

"Please Bakura don't tell him anything I beg you." Tea pleads. "He would never understand."

"I won't if you come home now it's night fall now and sharks are known for coming out at this time."

"Yes sir" Tea answers before the three exist the cave. Then as they where swimming back home Tea looks up to see the bottom of a ship as it passes ahead of them.

"What do you suppose?. . ." Tea asks before swimming upward to the surface.

"Tea? Tea!" Bakura calls out to her.

Yugi follow behind her with Bakura soon after and as they reach the surface. Fireworks in the sky around ship, Tea looks on, amazed before swimming to the ship.

"Tea what in Neptune's name are you doing? Please come back!" Bakura calls out.

Tea swims to ship and watches thought the porthole a few inches above sea level to see people dancing until a small dog with white fur finds her looking thought.

Then a boy about a year or so older than her with tri colour hair, tan skin and the most beautiful purple eyes see has every seen before.

"Mokuba here boy. Hey, come on, mutt, what you doing, huh?" Tea sees him and is stricken.

"I've never seen a human this close before. Oh - he's very handsome, isn't he?" Tea blush a deep shade of red.

Bakura looking at Mokuba "I don't know, he looks kind of hairy and slobbery to me."

"That is a dog not a human. He is the one with the spiky hair."

"Silence! Silence!" A voice said from the ship. Everyone shut up and look around to see an old man with grey hair and purple eyes. "It is now my honour and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Atem with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present."

"Aw Grandpa you shouldn't have." Atem said with his deep voice.

"I know my grandson. Happy birthday Atem" Grandpa walk over to a large sheet and remove it to reveal a large, gaudy statue of Atem.

"Oh Grandpa you shouldn't have." Atem mutter.

"Yes, I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but . . ."

"Come on, Gramps you're not still sore because I didn't fall for the princess are you?"

"Oh, Atem, it isn't me alone. The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl."

"Well, she's out there somewhere, maybe. I just - I just haven't found her yet."

"Maybe you not looking hard enough young man." His grandfather said.

"When I find that special girl I will know, maybe but I do know it's not the princess." Atem sights. Lightning and thunder appear and the sky grows dark.

"There is a storm coming this way and fast! Secure the riggin'!" Mako a sailor with blue hair and blue eyes said looking though the window.

Storm hits. Ship crashes through storm. Lightning starts a fire. A rock looms ahead.

"Look out! . . ." Atem points out see the large rock but it was too late and the ship chases into it. The ship explodes and after a few moments Grandpa comes out grasping for air with the rest of the passengers on the ship expects Atem.

"Mr. Mutou" Mako said swimming towards him. "Everyone is accounted for expect for the prince."

"ATEM!" Grandpa yells.

"Tea and Yugi we need to get away from here the humans will see us." Bakura whispers to the two as they hid behind a rock after the ship explodes.

"Yes Bakura" Tea said before the three dive back down into the ocean then Tea stops and see the prince drowning. Without thinking Tea swims towards him leaving Bakura and Yugi alone.

"Tea" Bakura yells.

"He needs help now" Tea yells back. As soon as she reaches him Tea pulls him up and carries him to shore.

On beach Tea is sitting next to an unconscious Atem. She place her ear onto his chest to hear a heartbeat and thought 'He's alive'

"He's so, beautiful." She place her hands onto his cheeks as Atem begins to breathe again. Tea takes a deep breathe before singing to him.

_What would I give_

_To live where you are?_

_What would I pay_

_To stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you_

_Smiling at me?_

_Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun?_

_Just you and me_

_And I could be_

_Part of your world_

Bakura and Yugi washed up on shore to see the scene before them

* * *

All the passengers swim to shore then Grandpa said to Mako "We need another boat to locate my grandson." Before he hears Mokuba barking as he smells the ground picking up Atem's scent.

"He most have washed up ashore" Mako said as the two follow the barking dog.

Tea hears the dog barking and quickly goes back into the sea with Yugi and Bakura. She hides behind a rock to see Atem's grandfather, Mako and Mokuba running towards him before saying to Bakura "I am ready to go home now."

"You better or else your father will hear of this and kill us three." Bakura said to her before the three went down.

"Atem, Oh, Atem. You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" Grandpa said as Atem gets up.

"A girl - rescued me. . . . She was - singing . . . she had the most - beautiful voice I ever heard in my life." Atem said.

"Ah, Atem, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater. Off we go now you parents might right now be worried about you." Grandpa said offering Atem his hand which he takes and the four begin walking towards the palace. 'I know I heard a girl's voice and I am going to find her.' Atem thought.

_I don't know when_

_I don't know how_

_But I know something's starting right now_

_Watch and you'll see_

_Some day I'll be_

_Part of your world_

Valon and Alistair appears as Tea, Bakura and Yugi disappear watching the prince. Mai watching from her cave

"I can't stand it - it's too easy. The child is in love with a human. And not just any human - a prince! Her daddy will LOVE that. Pegasus's headstrong, lovesick girl would make a nice addition to my little garden of statues."

* * *

It's now half past noon now it's been almost a week since Tea saved Atem from drowning.

Bakura swimming slowing in a circle while saying "I don't think the king knows. But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long."

Tea picking petals off a flower "He loves me . . . hmmm, he loves me not. . . . He loves me! I knew it! He loves me"

"Tea, stop talking madness." Bakura said.

"I going to see him again - tonight! Otogi knows where he lives."

"Tea will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?"

"I'll swim up to his castle. Then Yugi will splash around to get his attention, and then with…"

"Tea - listen to me. The human world -is a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there." Bakura reassured her.

"I get it Bakura stop nagging me" Tea sighted before she and Yugi swam to her room.

"Bakura, Bakura" A seahorse said as it swam towards him "I've been looking all over for you. I've got an urgent message from the sea king."

"The sea king?"

"He wants to see you right away - something about Tea."

"He knows!"

* * *

In palace throne room Pegasus looking at flower.

"Let's see, now. . . . Oh, who could the lucky merman be?" Pegasus said before he notices Bakura. "Come on in, Bakura."

Bakura sotto "I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm. Yes, yes, you're Majesty."

"Now, Bakura, I'm concerned about Tea. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar since as if lately?"

"Peculiar?"

"You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to herself. . . . You haven't noticed, hmm?" Pegasus asked.

"Oh …" Bakura muttered.

"Bakura I know you've been keeping something from me. . . ."

"Me keeping . . . something….from you?"

"About my little baby?"

"Tea . . . ?"

"In love?" Pegasus asked.

"I tried to stop her, sir." Bakura broke down "She wouldn't listen. I told her to stay away from humans - they are bad, they are trouble, they-"

"WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?" Pegasus yelled.

"Humans?. . . . Who said anything about humans?"

* * *

As Tea and Yugi swam into a cave Tea asked "why can't you just tell me what this is all about Yugi?"

"Cause It's a surprise."

A few minutes later Tea sees statue of Atem "Oh, Yugi you're the best! It looks just like him. It even has his eyes." Then she turns around and sees Pegasus

"I consider myself a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed." Pegasus said angrily. "Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?"

"Daddy, I had to or else he would have died." Tea cried.

"Contact between the human world and this world is strictly forbidden. Tea, everyone knows that!"

"He would have died-You don't even know him."

"Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling."

"Daddy, I love him!" Tea blurted out

"No . . . Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid!"

"So help me Teal, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it." Pegasus begins to blast the artifacts with his trident.

. "No, please- Daddy, stop!" Tea begged.

He blasts statue. Tea begins crying and he leaves, ashamed.

"Tea, I . . ." Bakura said

Tea still crying "Just go away." Bakura and Yugi leaves and Alistair and Valon appear

"Poor, sweet child." Alistair said

"She has a very serious problem." Valon said.

"Who - who are you?" Tea asked.

"Don't be scared." Valon said "We represent someone who can help you get your wish. Just imagine -You and your prince-Together, forever. . . ."

"I don't understand." Tea said puzzled.

"Mai has great powers." Alistair said.

"The sea witch why, that's - I couldn't possibly - no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" Tea yelled.

"Suit yourself." Alistair laughed softly.

"It was only a suggestion." Valon said as he flicks the statue's broken face towards Tea.

Tea looking at the face "Wait."

"Yes?" The two fishes said.

Outside of cave with Yugi and Bakura

"Poor Tea." Yugi said to Bakura.

"I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident." Tea passes by.

"Tea - where are you going? Ariel, what are you doing here with these….?" Bakura asked.

"I'm going to see Mai." Tea answered.

"No, she's a demon, she's a monster!"

"Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that." Tea said.

"But . . . But, I . . ." To Yugi "Oh Come on. "They travel towards Mai's cavern.

* * *

"Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways - One MIGHT questions your upbringing. . . . Now, you're here because you have a thing for this human. This prince fellow not that I blame you - he is quite a catch, isn't he? The solution to your problem is simple. The only way is to become a human yourself." Mai said

"Can you DO that?" Tea smiled.

"My dear sweet child. That's what I do - it's what I live for. To help unfortunate mermaids - like yourself."

"Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Three days. Now listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get the prince to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss - the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human, permanently, but - if he doesn't, you turn back into a mermaid, and you will belong to me." Mai hissed.

"No Tea!" Bakura said He is silenced by Valon and Alistair.

"If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again." Tea said

"That's right. . . . But - you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices? Oh - and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know." Mai said

"But I don't have anything"

"I'm not asking much. It's really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is . . . your voice."

"My voice?" Tea asked.

Ursula: You've got it no more talking, singing, zip."

"But without my voice, how can I-?"

"You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language!" Mai laughed as she conjured up a contract

Tea signs the contract. Then a golden light surrounded Tea instantly a giant magical hand rip out Tea's voice and give it to Mai. Mai laughs as Tea is changed into a human and rushed to the surface by Yugi and Bakura.

* * *

On the beach Atem and Mokuba are walking near castle.

Atem playing flute "That voice. I can't get it out of my head. I've looked everywhere, Mokuba - where could she be?" On other side of rocks Tea is washed up. Bakura and Yugi are exhausted. Teal sees her legs and is amazed.

As Atem and Mokuba walk closer to the rock, Mokuba smells Tea and began to bark as he ran towards her.

"Mokuba what's the matter boy?" Atem asked as he followed the dog.

"So what now?" Yugi asked before they hear Mokuba, He arrives and chases Tea up on a rock. Bakura and Yugi quickly disappeared into the sea.

"Quiet Mokuba, what's gotten into you boy?" Atem final reach him and looks up to see Tea.

Atem blushed at how beautiful she looks "Oh I see. Are you O.K., miss? I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you. He's harmless, really - . . . you . . . seem very familiar to me. Have we met? We have met? I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name?" Atem blurted out Tea mouths her name but no words come out.

"What's wrong? What is it? You can't speak?" Tea shakes her head.

"Oh. Then you couldn't be who I thought." Atem said disappointed. Tea and Mokuba look frustrated. She tries pantomime.

"What is it? You're hurt? No, No . . . You need help." Atem tried to understand. Tea ends up falling into him.

"Whoa be careful - careful - easy. Gee, you must have really been through something. Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on . . ." Tea and Atem blushed even harder.

After the two got up from the sand Atem took off his white shirt to wrap around Tea's nude body and held her hand.

"I will take you to my palace." Atem gave her hand a light squeeze. Tea nodded and the two embark off towards the large white painted palace.

* * *

As Tea sat in the bath playing with bubbles a maid with red hair and green eyes came in to bath her.

"Washed up from a shipwreck poor thing, don't worries we will have you will be feeling better in no time." Serenity said. Tea nodded slowly.

* * *

Into castle dining room.

"Oh, Atem, be reasonable. Nice young ladies just don't - swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then flutter off into oblivion, like some-" grandpa said.

"I am telling you, Grandpa, she was I mean is REAL! I am going to find that girl - and I am going to-"

"Come on honey. Don't be shy." Serenity said as she entered the dining room. Tea entered in a beautiful blue dress.

"Oh, Atem, isn't she a vision?" Grandpa asked.

"You look wonderful no beautiful." Atem said admiring Tea's beauty.

"Come, you must be famished. Let me help you my dear." Grandpa showed Tea to her seat and helps her to seat down. "There we go quite comfy? It's not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest, Atem come?"

Tea starts combing hair with a fork. They look dumbfounded and she is embarrassed. Atem laughs.

"Oh, my!" Serenity grasped.

"Ahem, so sorry Grandpa." Atem said. .

"Why, Atem, I believe that this is the first time I've seen you smile in weeks." Serenity noticed.

Grandpa wiped his face "Oh, very amusing. Serenity, what's for dinner?"

"You're going to love it. Chef's been fixing his specialty, stuffed crab."

After dinner was served Grandpa said to Atem "You know, Atem, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom like in a tour?"

"I'm sorry, Grandpa, what was that?" Atem asked.

"You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life. Get your mind off-"

"Easy, Grandpa, It's not a bad idea it only depends on if she's interested." Atem turned to Tea "Well what do you say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?"

Tea nodded vigorously for yes.

"Great I am glad." Atem smiled.

Later into the evening Tea stood on her room balcony and watched Atem and Mokuba playing.

"Come here boy! . . . . . ." Atem said before he sees Tea and waves. She is embarrassed and goes back inside after waving back to Atem.

As she lies on her bed Tea thought _'How am I going to make him fall for me. I love him so much but he-'_ She yawned _'We will see how tomorrow goes'_ then in a matter of seconds Tea closed her eyes and fall asleep.

As Tea slept comfortable her father sat in the throne room. A Seahorse swims up to Pegasus.

"Any sign of them?"

"No, you're Majesty. We've searched everywhere. We've found no trace of your daughter, Yugi or Bakura."

"Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home."

"Yes sire." The seahorse then left.

"Oh, what have I done? What have I done?" Pegasus sighted sadly.

* * *

"Oh Yugi what are we going to do the king is looking for Tea and if he finds out that she is living amounts the surface dwellers he will kill us then kill her, then kill us again." Bakura said as they hid a cave.

"Clam down Bakura now we need a plan and fast before the king fries our fins." Yugi said nervously.

"Will when you think of something till me in the mean time we will have to stay here."

* * *

As the sun rose illuminating the once dark sky Tea and Atem leave for their tour. Tea is amazed by everything.

The entire day consisted of Atem trying to guess Tea's name and sightseeing. Then as the sunsets Atem drove Tea to the lake where the got a row boat.

"You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name as yet." Atem sighted.

Tea tried to think of a way to let him know then an idea came up and she indicated to him to give her his hand.

Atem got the idea and place one of the paddles down before giving Tea his hand.

Tea used her hand like a pen and tried to form letters.

"Okay it's T, then an E with an accent over it an a A" Atem said. "Tea?"

Tea nodded for yes.

"Tea? Well, that's kind of a pretty name." Tea blushed. "You're a very beautiful girl Tea." Atem then leaned forward to kiss her lips only to have the boat turned over.

"Whoa, hang on I got you." Atem swam up to the surface holding Tea's hand.

Alistair and Valon watched from afar congratulated each other.

"Nice work, boys. That was too close. The little tramp! Oh, she's better than I thought. At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure. Pegasus's daughter will be mine and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" Mai laughed "I vow to make that Pegasus and everyone he loves to suffer for what he has done to me." she transforms into a human with Tea's voice.

As Atem drove he and Tea to the palace he escorted Tea to her room.

"Tea I had a wonderful time today it's the first time I have ever had so much fun." Atem smiled.

"So have I" Tea wrote on his hand.

"Good night beautiful" Atem kissed her cheek.

Tea nod before entering her room and closed the door before she placed her hand where Atem kissed her.

'_Could I be falling for her and I just met her yesterday maybe it is love at first sight. She is the only girl that makes me feel this way.'_ Atem thought as he walked towards his room bearing a smile.

* * *

"Atem, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes." Grandpa Mutou said. Atem thinks of Tea and sighs.

"Yeah, Tea is a bea-." He is distracted by when he hears singing from outside.

The next morning Otogi, flies toward castle.

"Tea! Tea! wake up! Wake up! I just heard the news. I heard from Bakura and Yugi what happened and Congratulations, you did it. The whole town is talking about the prince getting married this afternoon. I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!" Otogi left the room. Tea brightens and runs downstairs, only to see Atem and a girl with long black hair and green eyes standing together.

"Well, Atem. It appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does exist. And she is lovely." His Grandfather said.

"Yea she is and we wish to be married as soon as possible." Atem said happily.

"Oh, of course, Atem, but, but these things do take time, you know. . ."

"This afternoon, Grandpa. The wedding ship departs at sunset."

"Oh, very well, Atem as you wish." Tea runs off crying.

Late that afternoon as wedding ship starts to leave. Tea is on pier crying bitterly.

In the mean time Otogi is flying happily thought-out the sky and towards the ship.

"What a lovely little bride I'll make, my dear I'll look divine things are working out according to my ultimate design. Soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine!" Mai said.

Otogi hears someone speaking and flies to the window to see Mai's real form in the mirror. "The sea witch! Oh no . . ." He flies off to find Tea

"Tea, Tea." Otogi yelled as he reach the pier and saw the crying Tea. "THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE SEA WITCH IN DISGUISE!"

"Are you sure about that?" A voice came from the ocean. Tea look to see Yugi and Bakura.

"Have I ever been wrong before Yugi? I mean when it's important!"

"What are we going to do!" Bakura asked. Tea hears Mai's voice in her head as the sun drops.

"_Before the sun sets on the third day. . . ."_ Tea jumps in water but can't swim well. Bakura grabs hold of her.

"Yugi, get the sea king while I carry her to the boat."

"I'll try." Yugi said disappearing into the ocean.

"What about me?" Otogi asked.

"You find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING!" Bakura ordered.

"Stall the wedding. I can do that's it!" He flies off to rally the animals and fish. "Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here!"

While on the wedding ship, Mokuba growls at Mai but she kicks him.

"Dearly beloved . . ." A pastor said. Bakura is pulling Tea toward ship.

"Do you Atem, take Mai, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?" The pastor continued.

Atem while under a spell. "I do."

"Eh, and do you . . ." Birds and animals swoop in for attack, causing great chaos.

Otogi when straight for the shell around Mai's neck.

"Get away from me you slimy little- Oh, why you little-" Mai said as she tries to fight off Otogi. In the struggle, the shell holding Tea's voice it broken and it goes back to her. Tea starts to sing.

Atem comes out of the spell as she sings.

"Tea?" Atem asked. "You - you can talk. You're the one."

"Atem, get away from her!" Mai yelled.

"It was you all the time." Atem blocked out Mai.

"Atem, I wanted to tell you." Tea said as she climbs onto the boat.

"Atem NO!" Mai said. The sun sets and Tea starts to transform back into a mermaid.

"You're too late! You're too late! So long, lover boy."" Mai Laughs happily.

"Tea!" Atem said. Mai and Tea go overboard.

"Poor little princess, it's not you I'm after. I've a much bigger fish to….."

"Let her go, Mai." A voice said.

"Not a chance, Pegasus! She's mine now. We made a deal."

"Daddy, I'm sorry! I - I - I didn't mean to. I didn't know." Tea said sadly as Mai tighten her hold on her.

Pegasus attacks the contract with a fierce blast from his trident, to no avail.

"You see? The contract's legal, binding and completely unbreakable even for YOU. Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great sea king is a very precious commodity. But I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better. . . ." Mai said.

On the ship, Atem when into a row boat and started to row away from the ship towards where Tea, Mai and Pegasus was.

"Atem! What are you doing?" Grandpa asked.

"Grams, I lost her once. I'm not going to lose her again." Atem said simply.

Back to Mai, Tea and Pegasus.

"Now! Do we have a deal?" Mai asked, Pegasus signs contract.

Tea is released and Pegasus is withered as Mai laughs.

"No . . . Oh, No! Daddy?" Tea cries.

Mai picks up the crown. "At last, it's mine. . . ."

"You - You monster!" Tea said.

"Don't fool with me you little brat! Contract or no- AAAAHH!" Mai is hit with a harpoon thrown by Atem. "Why you little troll!"

"Atem look out!" Tea said.

"After him!" Mai ordered Alistair and Valon.

"Say goodbye to your sweetheart." Mai used her powers, Tea makes her miss Atem and blast Alistair and Valon.

"Babies!" Mai cried.

"Atem, you've got to get away from here." Tea swam towards him.

"No, I won't leave you." Atem informed her.

"You pitiful, insignificant, fool!" Mai yelled.

"Look out!" Atem said.

Mai creates a whirlpool and raises some shipwrecks.

"ATEM!" Tea yelled. Atem gets on board one of the ships as Tea falls to the bottom of the whirlpool. Mai attempts to blast her.

"So much for true love!" Mai is about to finish Tea, Atem steers the ship into her. She is impaled and dies most horribly. Atem collapses on the shore. The trident falls back to Pegasus and everything reverts to normal.

As Atem sat on beach and Tea watching from a distance, Pegasus and Bakura look on.

"She really does love him, doesn't she?" Pegasus said to Bakura.

"Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty. Children got to be free to lead their own lives."

"You - always say that?" Bakura sighs "Then I guess there's just one problem left."

"And what's that, Your Majesty?" Bakura asked.

"How much I'm going to miss her." Pegasus turns her into a human.

"Thank you daddy." Tea said before she goes to meet Atem on shore.

"I love you, Atem."

"I love you too Tea and I didn't want to marry that sea witch, she case a spell on me the night I found her singing.

"I believe you, Atem." Tea leans up to kiss his lips. Atem return the kiss with even more passion.

**Will that it. Fifteen different ways to say I love you. **

**Just in case you readers want to know the langauges for the title they are Dutch, French, German, Japanese, Spanish, Poturguese, English, Italian, Russian, Swedush, Hawiian, Danish, Greek, Indonesian and Irish. **

**See yah. **


	16. Wo ie ni

In a small farming village several hundreds of miles from the Egyptian capital of Cairo lived a girl with the most amazing blue eyes, shoulder length brown hair and curves that where only relieved by does of a goddess.

"I guess this is it." Tea said softly as she close her suitcase and walk over to the cracked mirror barely hanging in her small hut.

"Tea, Tea, come here we need to talk to before you leave." A female's voice called from outside.

"Yes Elders with is it?" Tea asked as she exits her house with her suitcase.

"Have a seat" the first elder said as he pointed towards the log.

"Now Tea went you go to the city you will seethe city girls dipping their mouth in blood and call it lipstick, don't do it." The first elder instructed.

"And they grow their nails long like tiger's claws, if you do that you will disgrace the towns honor." The second elder said as they continued down the line.

"The city girls also plow their face with powder and when they sweat it off they look like guinea flows do not do it." The third and last elder said.

"Yes elders, I will make you proud." Tea said then turns towards her mother.

"Mother, I will miss you must of all." Tea said sadly.

"I will miss you too, now Tea you have heard the elders and make us proud." Her mother said sadly as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Your father would have been proud of you also, if he was still alive." The third elders said.

"We will take good care of Tea like she was our own daughter." Her uncle said as he took up her suitcase and both head off to the township.

"There she goes, to the city of a better life." Her mother said as she watched her daughter walk away.

"Yes and may Ra protect her on her journey." The second elder said as he and the other elders walk back to their huts.

* * *

It took an half and hour for Tea and her uncle to reach the ship.

"Uncle, where do you live?" Tea asked as they broad the ship.

"In Cairo by the boarder in a two storey house, along with my wife and guard." Her Uncle replied.

* * *

**3 Days Later**

"Here we are, Tea your new home." Uncle said happily as they walk towards the house to meet a man with brown hair, tan skin and wearing a full black outfit.

"Good afternoon Sir and how was your trip?" The guard asked politely.

"It was fine." He replied.

"Now Nomad, this is Tea my niece and Tea this is my guard Nomad." He said as he pointed to the persons with the respected names.

"Hello." Tea said as she reaches to meet Nomad's hand to shake it.

"Hello Tea, nice to meet you." he said in return before parting his hand and opening the gate so they could enter.

"Tea, this is my wife, Ocala." Her uncle said as they enter the living room.

"Have a seat Tea." Ocala said as she and her husband seat down.

"Now Tea while you are staying here with us you will be cleaning and doing various chores for your uncle and myself, in exchange for living here with us and we will also teach you how to speak proper English. " Ocala said

"Tea," she said as she pointed to an item in the house "this is a bar, say bar"

"Bah"

"No Bar, B A R."

"Bar."

"That's okay Tea over time you will learn the names of every item in this house and so much more, over the next couple of months living here." Her Uncle Odem said as he got up and said "Tea, let me show you to your room."

"Yes Uncle!" Tea answered as she got up and followed him towards the room.

* * *

"King of our Land, Son of the God." The pharaoh's counsel said as Pharaoh Aknamkanon, Queen Mirabel and Prince Atem descend down the stairs.

"My king and Queen my you have a safe journey to Nigeria and that Ra protect you." Seto said.

"Yes my nephew, now come my wife and son we need to leave if we are to make it in time before the ship leaves." The pharaoh said as he walks towards the carriage.

"Jonouchi, Honda," Atem said to the two guards and best friends standing beside him you are riding with us."

"Yes my prince." They said in unison as they follow him and his mother into the carriage.

"Lets go men." Seto as he board one of the two carriages assign to escort the royal family to the ship then escort Prince Atem back.

* * *

"Nomad, where can find tomatoes for my aunt and uncle?" Tea asked.

"Just go down this road and you will see a vender selling it Okay." He replied

"Thank you Nomad."

"Go faster you horse." They heard a male's voice said.

Tea and Nomad turn around to see three carriages strolling down the road coming towards then.

Tea quickly hide behind Nomad and said while sticking her head out "What the...?"

"Tea have you never seen a carriage before?' Nomad said with a puzzle face

"No, I have not in my village the only mode of transportation is your own two feet and the town ship just a couple miles from it."

"Will prepare to see a lot of them because everyday the pharaoh and his family past her to go town or ship." Nomad said while laughing.

As the carriage pass the house, Atem looked outside to see Tea hiding behind Nomad and thought _'How beautiful.'_

Tea saw Atem gazing lovely at her and said softly, "Handsome."

"What was that Tea?" Nomad asked as the carriage drove past and vanish.

"Nothing Nomad, it's nothing at all." She replied.

"Okay then, now shouldn't you be going to buy something for the sir and madam before they come back."

"Oh thanks for reminding me see yah." Tea said as she ran towards the direction Nomad had pointed to earlier.

* * *

**One week later **

"You think they are going to past here again today Nomad?" Tea asked as they sat patiently by the stairs of the house.

"Yes Tea, they have rode pass here every day, so of cause they must come today." Nomad said annoyed because it was the third time she asked him since morning.

"Tea, tell me why are you so excited to see the carriages ride past here?"

"Because..." She sighted ."Because every time I they past I see this one particular guy and every time I see him my heart beats faster and faster like it's going to rip out of my chest and I could just melt every time he looks at me, I can't get him out of my mind. Nomad I think I going crazy, what do you think is wrong with me?"

"Tea my dear I think you're…"

"Nomad, here they come." Tea pointed out interrupting him.

* * *

"My prince that girl is out there again." Seto said angrily as they rode past the house looking threw the carriage window.

"Hmmm, how beautiful." Atem said dreamily as he watched Tea though the window.

Seto heard this and said, "My prince I see you have fallen for this girl, but who is to say that man beside her isn't her boyfriend."

Atem looked angrily at Seto before turning back to where the girl and man where sitting looking jealously at him before saying "I will soon find out just you wait."

Tea look dreamily at the prince not realizing that Nomad was watching her.

"Tea, it is the prince that hold your affection I see." Nomad said happily.

Tea blushed at his statement and said "So he is the prince and yes he is the reason my heart beats faster."

"But Tea, do you realize that the prince could have any girl of his choosing and why would he choose a peasant like yourself when he could have a princess and have all the money in the world." Nomad said bashfully.

Tea looked sadly to the ground and said, "You are right, why would he want me of all people." Before looking up back to see the prince looking at her like his was in a trance and blush a deeper shade of red.

When the carriages vanished, Tea shed a single tear before walking back inside to do her daily chores.

"Tea," Nomad said pitifully as he saw her walking away. "If it makes you feel better you're a pretty girl and there are a lot of guys out there that would love to be with you but it's more than likely would never be the prince."

Tea stop without even brothering to turn around and said sadly, "Maybe your right but no other guy has made my feel this way ever and besides I can't just switch off my feelings just like that." She then ran straight into the house without looking back.

* * *

The next day as the prince and his men drove past the house and saw the same girl alone this time crying while looking towards them and Seto said as he turn to the prince "Prince Atem, that stupid girl is out there again. We need to do something about it."

"Seto don't you dare call anyone especially her stupid! Why are you always looking down on people?" Atem said angrily

"Sorry my prince." Seto said softly as he held his head down in disgrace.

"Jonouchi and Honda." Atem yelled to the drivers of the carriage. "Stop the carriage immediately."

"Yes my prince." They said in unison as Jonouchi yanked the horse's rope so it would stop.

Atem open the door and walked towards her.

Tea saw Atem walking towards her and thought _'Oh no, what am I going to do? He is coming right towards me, I must have done something wrong.' _Tea began to panic and ran off into the house leaving a very sad and confused Atem.

Atem saw her running off and said, "Wait I need to talk to you or at least know your name."

When she was finally inside the house Atem turned back and walk towards the carriage and order Jou and Honda to go thinking

_'I think I'm in love.'_

_

* * *

_

As evening came about the prince and his entourage drove back from town towards the palace, after a long day of helping the people of Egypt and as they reach the girl's house Atem saw the guard and told the drivers to stop. Then walk towards him while saying tiredly, "You guard where is your girlfriend?"

"Who?" Nomad said with a puzzled expression on his face.

"The girl with the shoulder length brown hair and has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen."

"Oh Tea, my prince she is not my girlfriend, she is my employers niece and house keeper."

"So Tea is her name." Atem said happily after he found out that she is not his girlfriend.

'_What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl'_ Atem thought before turn his attention towards the guard again. "Well can you go and get her I need to talk to her." Atem said as he tried to hide his excitement.

"Well my prince you see she is not here, Tea, her aunt and uncle went to town to pay some supplies and will not be back till later tonight." Nomad said calmly

"Well I still come back some other time, thank you guard." Atem said before walking towards his carriage and thought _'I can never get a break oh Ra, she is the only girl that makes me feel this way and I think I might be falling for her.'_

As the carriage rode off Atem looked sadly at the house once more before turning his attention towards Seto to listen to some royal problem.

* * *

Sun arose and as Prince Atem wearing a brown and blue shirt with a brown shirt and golden earrings decided to go alone and meet the girl of his affections.

"My Prince," Seto said to his cousin "Where are you going?"

"Out, I will be back soon I just have some business to take care of." Atem said.

"Let me escort you my prince." Seto offered.

"No, I am able to do things by myself."

"Prince, you are the future king of Egypt and you need protection." Seto pleaded.

"No! Seto now as the prince you will leave me alone while I take care of business." Atem said calmly before he when into the carriage and rode off.

* * *

As the carriage stopped in front of Tea's house, he came out and walked over to Nomad while saying "Is Tea here?"

"Yes my prince she is right inside, just let me get her." Nomad said before going inside the house.

After a few minutes Tea's uncle and aunt came out to greet Atem and Atem explain "I just want to get to know her and be friends with her."

Uncle said "She is just a house girl and if you want female friends, come back when my four daughters come back from their studies aboard."

Atem looked angry at the offer and said "I just want to talk to her she seems like a very special person and my instances are telling me that I need to know move about her."

"As you wish my prince, but do not hurt her." Uncle said before he and his wife escort Atem in.

"Why did you run away from me last time?" Atem asked Tea as they sat alone in the living room.

"Because I thought I did something wrong and that you were going to arrest me." Tea said.

Atem looked at Tea as they sat on the black couch wearing a pink shirt reaching her knees and a white shirt.

"You're as beautiful as a queen." He said absent mindly.

Tea blushed and said "I am not that beautiful"

"You have a natural beauty unlike any other girl I have ever met and you don't need make up or fake things for the world to see that your drop dead gorgeous."

Tea blushed even deeper as Atem looked lovely at her and Atem chuckled softly at how cute she looked blushing and had felt his heart beat faster and faster.

They talked for hours about themselves before Tea followed Atem outside to the carriage and he turned to her and said, "Tea, you are very intelligent and seem to have a natural yearn for knowledge, so each day I will bring a book for you to read and help tutor you little by little." Before kissing her check.

"Thank you Prince." Tea said as she blushed from the kiss.

"Please call me Atem."

"Atem." Tea said as she walks back inside.

Atem got into the carriage and thought as it rode off

_'I am in love.'_

_

* * *

_

For the next six days the family became more comfortable with Atem coming over everyday and he even admitted to the uncle and aunt that he fallen in love with Tea.

"Tea, my parents are coming back tomorrow and I will like it if you would follow me to escort them back home." Atem said as he admired her in a short blue dress.

"Sure why not." Tea replied happily. "I would like to meet your parents."

"I am glad." Atem kissed her hand.

* * *

The next day Atem rode up to the house in the early morning before the uncle and aunt even awoke and Tea hopped into the carriage wearing a deep blue dress. As it rode off she said "Morning Atem, Jonouchi and Honda."

"Morning Tea." Jonouchi gave her a hug.

Honda nodded to her while Atem gave her a small kiss on her hand. Getting into the carriage, they rode off.

* * *

As they arrived at the place to pick up Atem's parents they saw the king and queen waiting patiently.

"Mother, Father sorry we are later but I would like you to met Tea." Atem looked towards her.

"She looks like a beggar in that outfit!" the queen said in disgust.

"Dear, don't be so rude it is so nice to meet you." Atem's father said in a nice tone as he held out his hand.

Tea shook his hand before they when into the carriage.

* * *

At the palace

As they sat around the large dinner table Queen Mirabel looked at Tea then Atem who was sitting next to her and said "Who is this thing eating around the table with the royals of Egypt?" while giving Tea an evil glare. "Leave us alone you hood rat!"

Atem stood up ready to defend his love only to be cut off when his father said "Little girl did you not hear my wife."

Tea storm off in outrage with Atem following her into the garden "Let me carry you home Tea." Atem said hugging the upset girl.

* * *

As the carriage stopped in front of Tea's house Atem said "Tea don't listen to my parents I care about you too much." while whipping away her tears. Tea looked up into his eyes and said "Atem your parents are right we are worlds apart. You are the future king while I was born in the slums, the garrison and just moved here to live with my uncle and aunt as their housemaid so you such have nothing to do with me."

Atem hugged her while saying, "I love you Tea, very much and my parents has no influence over who my heart chooses as its keeper."

"I love you too Atem." Tea said before Atem quickly close the space between their lips for a kiss. The kiss became more heated as Atem licked Tea's lips begging for entrance while she gladly did and both moaned loudly as Atem brought Tea closer to him till their where no space between them and the tongues fight for dominates.

After two minutes they parted and Atem moved the strains of hair blocking her face while chuckling "You must love me at lot."

"A whole lot." Tea catches him off guard with another kiss this time longer than the first one.

They parted with Tea saying her good night and was about to exit the carriage till two strong arms pulled her back and onto Atem's lap. Then she moaned as Atem started kissing her neck.

"Atem I need to get inside before my uncle and aunt wakes up." she moaned louder.

"I know, but I don't want to leave you." Atem said between kisses.

"If we continue you will give me a hickey."

"I know, I want to mark you so everyone knows you're my girl."

"Getting possessive are we?" Tea giggled.

"I don't want another person taking away the only girl I have ever loved." Atem laughed as well.

"I love you Atem and only you." Tea said.

Atem hugged her waist with Tea still in his lap and said, "Tea you're the most important person to me and one day my parents will have to accept that."

"I hope your right Atem." Tea said before giving him a small kiss and left the carriage to go inside.

_'She is definitely the one for me.' _Atem thought as the carriage rode away.

* * *

That afternoon Atem met his parents for lunch and his mother said "Atem you are turning eighteen soon and need to find yourself a bride."

"I know mother and I will soon ask Tea for her hand in marriage." Atem smiled at the thought of him and Tea sitting on the throne together, standing on the baloney with their son and daughter coming into their room crying because they can't sleep till his mother interrupted.

"What do you see in that girl? Her dirty body, un kept hair or disgusting clothes?"

"Tea is the most beautiful and caring girl I have ever met. She has a very big heart and is one of the smartest persons I know." Atem yelled

"Don't yell at your mother" the king said.

"And she mustn't till me who I should love." Atem got up and left the dining room.

"Seto get in here at once!" queen ordered.

"Yes your majesty. how my I assist you?" Seto kneeled before her.

"Do you know where this peasant girl lives that seems to has captured the prince's heart?"

"Yes my queen, I do."

"Good then you and I are going on a little trip." she hissed.

"Dear do not intrude by the looks of things he loves her and we especially should know how he feels remember." Her husband stopped her.

"I know that I wasn't rich but at least I wasn't dirty poor like that girl. If he marries her do you know how bad it's going to look to have a penniless daughter in law like her? She will just take his money and spend it all."

"You could be wrong darling." The king stood up. "Remember what my parents said about you. That you were selfish and a gold digging hussy that didn't even give a shit about anyone else. Now I am begging to think they might be right. Do not interfere remember love knows no class, race or title. It is real and pure and by the look in our boy's eyes he has found his queen now leave them be."

The king left the room not looking back at his angry wife.

"Queen, what are you going to do?" Seto asked.

"We are going to get rid of that girl. No son of mine is going to marry a hood rat." The Queen said before she and Seto left into a carriage.

* * *

The royal carriage stopped in front of Tea's house Seto open the door for her majesty and as she stepped out her attention turn to the guard and asked, "Guard, where is your boss?"

"They are inside I will get them immediately you're….your majesty" Nomad said nervously as he rushed inside.

After a few minutes Tea's uncle and aunt came out and gave their respect to the queen.

"Are you the guardians for the peasant girl name Tea?" She asked.

"Yes she is my niece," her uncle said. "What has she done?"

"She has hypnotised my son and now he is in love with her. So my offer is to get rid of her and I will give you 200, 000." The queen clapped her hands and a guard came out with a bag.

"They are all in here, down to the last dollar and all you have to do is sent her to a far away place and tell my son when he comes over that she became infected with a deadly illness and died."

"Yes your highness." the aunt looked greedily at the money as she took it.

"But your highness what if your son wants to see her corpse or attend-." The uncle said before the queen hushed him.

"Then make up something I don't care just get rid of her or I will get rid of you two." She hissed before leaving the house and went back home.

As the uncle and aunt turn to go inside Nomad said "Sir and Madam, don't you greed is a sin and are you really willing to sacrifice two lovers just for a bag of cash?"

"Yes, you fool and you speak one word of this to the prince then consider your job gone." the aunt said.

"But Madam, think about my two daughters and son I am the only parent they have left and if I can't support them than what can of father would I be." Nomad pleaded.

"Then shut to the up and do your duty." She said before they when inside.

* * *

"Tea come in here at once." Her uncle yelled.

"Yes uncle what's the matter?" Tea heard the urgency in his voice rushing into the room.

"You have to go back to the village I am sorry?" he bowed his head in shame for what he is about to do.

"Why, did I do something wrong?" Tea asked worriedly.

"No Tea, you didn't do anything wrong it's just your time to go. We can't say way just pack up your bag and I will follow you back home."

"Can I see Atem, so he knows where I am going?" Tea said teary eyed.

"No!" her aunt yelled "Now just pack up your bag and go now or we will have to take you out of here by force."

Tea stood there thinking with choose did she have, this is their house and even if she left her uncle and aunt's house and asked Atem to stay over his house, his mother would just kick her out or find some way to have her executed.

"Fine!" Tea cried as she left to pack her bag.

* * *

As the afternoon came Atem decided to ride alone as his noble horse ran quickly to Tea's house to ask her for her hand in marriage.

As he stopped in front of the horse he saw Nomad with a said expression on his face and as he jumped off the horse he asked, "Nomad, what is the matter?"

"It is Tea, she had to be rush to the local doctor because she contracted a serious illness." Nomad answered.

"Do you know which doctor she when to?" Atem said worriedly.

"No prince, the madam and sir just left here without telling me which one."

Nomad felt teardrops onto his arm and looked up to see Atem crying "Nomad I need to see her. I was going to ask her the most important question in our relationship."

Nomad saw the pain in Atem's eyes and wanted nothing more than to tell him the truth then images of his children flash though his mind and said, "Prince come back tomorrow and the madam will tell you how is Tea."

"Will do." Atem said before jumping onto his horse and rushed home.

* * *

The next day Atem barely spelt as thoughts of Tea crept into his mind _'Oh Ra please let her be okay.' _He thought as he quickly when to bath and rode to Tea's former house to hear the bad news.

"My prince," Tea's aunt said as she offer him a seat "As we carried Tea to the doctor, she died" she fake cried. "My husband and some men are taking her corpse back to the village of her birth to be buried."

"And where is this village you speak of miss? I would like to see Tea one last time. " Atem tried to hold back his tears.

"It is a three day journey down the river Nile, if you know where you are going and if you don't it will take you a week, if your lucky or never."

"Is this village in this country?" Atem asked.

The aunt nodded "It is a poor farming village between two rocky mountains near the boarder of the country. "

"Do you know the name of this village miss so I can locate it myself?" Atem said

"No, I do not and by the time my husband comes home she will be six feet under your highness."

"Thank you for your time." Atem escorted himself out and as he rode home, he fall off his horse and onto the ground crying Tea's name.

"Tea, Tea, why did you leave me. We were to be wed and I would do my best to cherish and honour you for the days of our lives and beyond." He cried louder.

Jonouchi and Honda heard their best friend cries and quickly rush outside to help him up and into his room.

"Prince Atem, tells us what happened over Tea's house?" Honda asked as Atem finally clam down.

"Her relative said she died from an illness and is now been carried back to her village to be buried." Atem answered as silent tears came from his eyes.

"Do you know where she is been buried so we can see her?" Jonouchi asked as tear began to flow from his and Honda's eyes.

Over the past couple of days Tea had become one of their best friends. Sometime they would follow Atem to meet her and just hang out.

"In a village and by the time her uncle comes back she would be buried." Atem said sadly.

"It's not fair she was so young and was like a little sister to me." Honda said.

"No to us Honda." Jonouchi cried "She was like a sister to me also but life isn't fair sometimes and Tea wouldn't want us to spend our lives moaning over her. We will see her again one day."

* * *

It's been a month since they heard of Tea's passing and Atem especially still moarned over his love while his father, Jonouchi and Honda tried to comfort him.

Pharaoh Aknamkanon had agreed with his son that Tea was a beauty even if she was poor and would have supported their love all the way for unlike his marriage. Atem looked passed her physically appearance and saw an honest and beautiful soul a girl like that was one in a million, unlike his wife that was one of those girls that loved to shop, gossip and look down on everyone just because she is the queen.

_'What did I see in her?' _Aknamkanon thought_ 'she was pretty when I first met her. I sure she had an ego the size of this country and people told me she was a gold digging tramp but I thought I could change her and prove everyone wrong but it looks like they prove me wrong.'_

Tea lay on her small bed crying for what seem like an eternity 'I should have gone to Atem before I left.' She thought as her mother tried to comfort the heartbroken girl.

It was now mid day and with all the farm work done Tea laid on her bed while holding the cartouche Atem gave her the 5th day of his visits with his name at the front and her at the back. She hummed a song she heard her mother use to sing to her and fall asleep.

Dream 

_Tea took her usually bath in the river while singing till she felt two arms around her waist and look to see Atem with his bare chest and smiling at her._

_"Tea I missed you so much." Atem kissed her._

_As they parted he spins her around till she was facing him. Tea blushed as she was about to cover her exposed chest till Atem stopped her and said, "Don't feel like you have to hide yourself from me, for you are beautiful." before giving her another kiss. This time Tea reacted and kissed back both moaning as sparks ignite and it became more passionate. _

_"How did you find me?" Tea asked as they parted. _

_"It doesn't matter my love, as long as I found you and here with you, is where I will stay forever." _

_"You are willing to give up everything, just to be with me?" Tea looked surprised. _

_"Yes. You mean more to me than anything else, on this planet." Atem replied as he leaned down to meet Tea's lips, for a kiss._

_End Dream_

Tea woke up in a cold sweat, thinking of the dream. Then went outside to see nightfall and sat by the once lit fire pit gazing at the stars, wondering if Atem was looking at them too.

* * *

The next day Atem decided to gave away some of his old clothes and jewellery to a friend in need, Nomad.

As his horse stopped in front of Tea's former residence with two bags he jumped off and said to Nomad "I have some items here for you."

"Really, my prince?" Nomad looked surprised

"Yes I have some old clothes and jewellery here that has never been wore, I thought you might want them and if you don't. You can always sell them they are worth thousands in the market."

"Thousands?" He gasped.

"Yeah even enough for you to help take care of your children." Atem smiled for the first time in a month.

"Thank you my prince and now I can return the favour." Nomad said as he looked carefully around to ensure that they are alone.

"What are you talking about?" Atem asked.

"Tea," Nomad said "She is still alive."

"What?" Atem almost yelled.

"Please Prince, forgive me. But the madam and sir were bribed by your mother a month ago to get rid of Tea and said; if I told you they will fire and get rid of me. I only went along with it for my children, your highness and now with these bags of materials I can move and to a better part of Egypt and give them a better life."

"Clam down Nomad." Atem said a bit of anger and happiness. "Tell me, where is Tea?"

"She is at the village of her birth. I know where it is located for my father took me a long time ago so I can take you there, if you like."

"I would love that." Atem smiled at the thought of see Tea again. "Tonight I will come back over her with me Jonouchi and Honda and you will show us the way and in return I will help you move and your bosses can't find you."

"Thank you Prince for everything that you have done for me and my family." Nomad smiled.

* * *

Once Atem arrived back home he call fore Jonouchi, Honda and his father into his room

"Son what seems to be the problem?" his father asked.

"Tea is alive." He simply put it.

"What?" They all said.

"I just found out that Tea is alive from a source and I am going to her village to get her back."

"But I thought her aunt said she was died?" Jonouchi asked.

"Yes and it was because my mother gave them money to get rid of her." Atem answered as he packed clothes into his bag.

Aknamkanon became angry at the news and said, "Son go get her and I will distract your mother, so she doesn't know that you are away."

"Thank you father and once I come back we will have a little talk with mother about interfering with my love life." Atem said before turning to Jonouchi and Honda and asked "Are you coming?"

"Yes we are." They both said.

"And Son," his father said "Be careful."

"Yes father." Atem smiled.

* * *

Night came quickly and Atem, Jonouchi and Honda arrive at Tea's house to meet Nomad with a bag and some food and water.

"It is a three day journey to go and back prince, so I had to bring refreshments." Nomad said.

"Thank you my friend." Atem said as the men started off on their way.

* * *

"Finally!" Honda and Jonouchi said tiredly as they reach the path way into Tea's village

It's been three days since they left the palace and the four travel almost non stop.

"How much farther is it Nomad?" Atem asked as his heart began to beat faster at the thought of seeing Tea again.

"Not much Prince, just a few more minutes." He replied.

After a couple more minutes they arrive to the small village and where about to spilt up to find Tea till a male voice yelled "LOOK OUT!"

The four men looked in front of them to see a piece of wood swirly towards them and fell to the dirt road forming a straight line.

* * *

"Tea, go cut the wood for tonight's fire." Her mother told her.

"Yes mother." Tea sighted before she walk pass the brown hair, dark brown eyes elderly woman.

Tea came out of the hut and grabbed the axe that leaned against the wall before collecting seven pieces of wood.

As she position the wood standing up, Tea pull the axe down, splitting the piece of wood in half. One fell to the ground and the other half fell to the ground the other flew at a fast speed and became surprise when she heard a voice shout "LOOK OUT!"

Tea turned around to see four men lying on the floor and her heart began to beat at a fast rate when she recognizes a familiar tri-coloured hair. She stood still as her heart felt like it finished a marathon as the four men got up.

* * *

"Damn, whoever cut that must be in creditable strong." Atem said as the four got up then he look towards the direction where it came from and saw the only one that held his affection wearing a short pink dress and dropped everything he held and ran to her.

Tea dropped the axe before Atem embrace her for a hug. As she returned the hug Tea whispered to him "I missed you."

"I missed you as well." Atem kissed her passionately.

As they parted Atem look at Tea's blushing face and smiled before saying "My beautiful Tea, I am happy that I found you and from now on I am never going to let you out of my sight."

* * *

The queen looked frantic she hasn't seen Atem for three days now, not that she was complaining but she was still kind of worried then as she walk into the throne room she saw Seto talking to his wife Kisara and interrupted their discussion by saying, "Seto where is Atem and my husband?"

"The king is talking to the king of Ethiopia and as for Atem, I haven't him for three days now your highness."

_'Could it be that he found out about Tea?' _queen thought "Seto come with me we are going to visit some old friends" she hissed.

* * *

"OPEN UP!" The queen bangs on Tea's former house.

"My Ra," The uncle barked as he opens the door to reveal the old man wearing a cream coloured, silk pant. "Why are you here, your highness?"

"Did you tell Atem that Tea is still alive?" She said angrily.

"No your highness, I and my wife haven't seen the prince in over a month." He said sheepish. "Now if that's all I would like to get some more sleep."

"No." She banged on the iron clang door. "I haven't seen my son in three days so tell me!"

"Well, your highness I haven't seen my guard in three days so I am guessing that he told your son." the uncle said.

The queen look like she was going to exploded before going on a rampage and yelled "Seto carry me home!"

_'I need to contact my friend, Bakura' _she thought before the carriage left the house.

_'What a controlling Bitch'_ Seto thought

_'I wonder why my uncle married her' _

_

* * *

_

As evening appeared the queen made sure to sneak out of the palace, when no one will miss her and have one of the servants drive her to the roughest part of the city.

"Bakura, I need you to do me a favor." The queen entered his lair.

"Anything for you, love" Bakura kissed her.

"Love you too." she said disgusted. "I need you to kill someone for me."

"Who?"

"Her name is Tea and my son has gone after her so when they return, I need you to get rid of her."

"I am glad to for a price." Bakura grinned shyly.

"The usual price?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes." Bakura kissed her again.

* * *

As the king sat tiredly on the throne finish listening to the problems of the people he sighted._ 'I am getting too old. I should tell Atem the truth about his mother, his real mother and nip all ties with that blood sucking leach I call a wife.'_

Just then a girl wearing a beige shoulder less, sleeveless top with ruffled straps around her upper arms and a beige miniskirt and charmed bracelets around her ankle and wrist with matching necklace and head wear with brunette hair came in carrying her wand with her best friend and mentor a man slightly tan wearing a long cream rode and a matching headwear with golden items on him

"Mana and Mahad, where is the queen?"

"She left a few moments ago with a servant your highness." Mana said "And she seem to be in one of her bitchy mood"

"Mana!" Mahad covered the brunette tan girl's mouth quickly.

"Don't worry Mana, it is okay." The king laughed. "Tell me when she arrives back. I need to get rid of that blood soaking leach." He said before leaving to his room.

"Mana, do you know what that means?" Mahad said in joy "We are finally getting rid of that tyrant."

Mana jumped up and down the throne room before running out of the room like a bullfrog. "Ding Dong, the wicked witch is going away"

* * *

Night came over the village and as all the villagers and Nomad, Jonouchi and Honda spelt peacefully in Tea's hut. Tea and Atem sat by the camp fire with Atem's arm around Tea's waist

"Doesn't the moon look beautiful tonight?" Tea asked as they gaze at the full moon.

"Yes, very beautiful" Atem said.

Tea looks to see Atem gazing loving at her and said "I was talking about the moon." She blushed.

"I wasn't." Atem lean down for a kiss.

After two minutes they parted before Tea said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Atem didn't hesitate as he brought her in for another kiss this time longer than the first one.

The next day as Tea packed her bag Atem offered her mother a space at the palace which she gladly took and before they all left they promised the villagers to return one day for a visit.

* * *

Three days later 

When they finally reach back town Nomad stopped before doing a small bow and said "This where I saw farewell, bye my friends I hope to see you all again."

"So do we." Tea said as he gave her a hug.

"Thank you prince, for the gifts my children will be pleased." Nomad said bowing before him.

"Jonouchi, Honda, Tea and Prince, I hope to see you around" he finished before running off home to pack.

"Maribel, where have you been for the past three days Aknamkanon said to his wife.

"Somewhere, now you tell me where my son is?" She said.

"Stop with that motherly acts, you know he isn't your son" Aknamkanon said trying to stay clam.

"I have been taking care of him for almost eighteen years, so don't tell me that he is not my son."

"You have not. The maids have taken been taking caring of him while you been shopping and gossiping about other people."

"Listen to me tells me, where my son is?" She growled.

"Here I am mother." Atem said from behind.

They looked around to see Atem hugging Tea's waist with Jonouchi and Honda standing behind them and Tea's mother beside them.

"Atem, you're here with that trash of a girl." The queen said nastily.

"Mother you will not talk about my love in that way ever again." Atem yelled.

"You will not talk to me in that tone every again. I am your mother and queen and as so you will obey me when I tell you to get rid of that street rat you're hugging!"

"Enough!" Aknamkanon stepped in the argument. "You are not his mother and soon you will not be queen. You defined me, when I told you to butt out of their relationship and the punishment is imprisonment or death."

"Wait father," Atem said "What do you mean she isn't my mother?"

"It's a long story Atem." The pharaoh paused "Guards arrest her!" he pointed to his soon to be ex wife.

Three guards run into the room and arrest the queen before locking her up in the dungeon.

The queen lay on the floor while laughing. '_It's only a matter of time before Bakura comes for me and together we can kill Aknamkanon and Atem before taking over the kingdom.'_

* * *

Jonouchi and Honda escorted Tea and her mother to the dining room while Atem and his father went into Atem's room.

Aknamkanon sighted before saying, "It was eighteen years ago, I was madly in love with my best friend, Samoa. She had the same colour eyes as you and her hair was jet black with a gold bang covering the right part of her face." Aknamkanon gave a soft laugh. "We were madly in love, but my parents didn't want us to be together, since she was the palace maid. Then one day I met Maribel she seem charming at first very pretty and I became attracted to her. When my parents found out about her, and that she had a little bit of money, they arrange our wedding the next day and for months we tried to have a baby but to no success and one day I was so frustrated with the kingdom and not been able to produce an heir. That's when I saw Samoa for the first time since my marriage and we had sex. A couple weeks later, I found out she was pregnant and we made a deal with your real mother that we can pass you over as Mirabel's. Over the past nine months I realize that I was still in love with Samoa and as soon as you where born I was going to get rid of Mirabel. Until I later found out she disappeared and I haven't seen her since and it would look bad on me if I left Maribel and never remarried, so I stayed with her hoping that love will find a way."

Atem gave a small chuckle which surprised his father and asked, "Son why are you laughing?"

"I should have figured for I looked nothing like either of you. But this I was a bit surprised, but at least I am not related to that veil woman and I hope she gets with she deserves."

"Son?" His father whispered before Atem left to met Tea and her mother.

* * *

"Tea," Atem said walking into the large dining room as he sat beside her, he continued. "How are you and your mother enjoying your stay?"

"Good, we have never seen this much food ever." Tea shallows the last of her meat.

Atem smiled before looking over to see Jonouchi, Honda and Tea's mother in a eating contest and gave a small laugh.

He was use to see Jonouchi and Honda eating against each other and was glad that they met their match.

After a few more dishes Jonouchi and Honda bust and rubbed their belly's while waving their white flags in defeat.

Alachua cheered in victory before doing her very own victory dance.

"Alachua and Tea, I will show you to your rooms." Atem said before the two ladies nodded.

"Jonouchi, Honda, you're relived of duty for the rest of the afternoon." Atem looked at the two teenagers who where ready to puke.

They both gave a small nod before gusting chucks of food onto the titled floor.

* * *

"Alachua, I hope you find the room to your liking." Atem pointed to the door nearest to them.

"It's better than the small hut we lived in before," Tea's mother said "And I don't have to share a room." Before going into her room and grasp happily as she observe the room a large bed with a wonderful view of the Nile and a small table with a lamp on it and a large closet.

As Alachua admire her new room, Atem gave Tea a small kiss before picking up bridal style to his room and laid her on the large bed before saying, "Beautiful, you're sleeping with me from now on. For the past month apart I was from you, it was hell and now that I have you with me I am never letting you go."

As Atem gave her a kiss it started off slow and gentle before growing into a passionate love making as the two became one.

* * *

"Tea?" Atem said sheepish as he lay on the bed with his arms around Tea's waist and she resting on his exposed muscular tan chest. "Before you left I wanted to ask you a very important question."

"What is it?" Tea muttered, sheepish as well.

"Would you be my wife and queen of all Egypt?"

"Me?" Tea said surprised before Atem lift her head and meet her for a kiss.

"I love you." they parted. "And over these past couple of weeks, you have become the most important person in my life." He paused. "The first day I got to know you, I couldn't image a life without you in it nor did I want to make it a reality. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Tea gave Atem a kiss before saying "Yes Atem I will marry you."

After another passionate session of love making Atem and Tea drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day Tea to a passionate kiss and open her eyes to see Atem and returned the kiss with even more passion. As they parted Tea saw a tray full of food and smiled before eating while Atem sat beside her watching his so to be wife.

"You look so beautiful" Atem stock her cheek as he straighten her hair.

When Tea finished her breakfast she and Atem took a shower together before walking thought the palace garden holding hands.

As they sat by the water fountain Tea began singing the song her mother sang to her when she was a little child.

"Your have a beautiful voice, my queen." Atem kissed her again.

"I am not that good Atem." Tea blushed.

"Yes you are and no one could say other wise." Atem gave her one of his handsome and rare smile.

The sunset started to set and as they watched from the palace garden Atem said, "How beautiful."

"I know the sunset is always beautiful when watching it with someone. It just seems more romantic." Tea said before she turns to Atem and saw him that he was looking at her.

"I was talking about the sunset." she blushed.

"I wasn't." Atem moved her closer to her for another kiss.

"Tea, I have a surprise for you. I will be right back" Atem gave her another kiss before walking into the palace.

After a few moments Tea heard footsteps and said "Your back already?" before turning around to see Bakura.

"Your mine now!" He laughed loudly before one of his men knocked her out cold from behind.

Atem heard a loud laugh and ran back to the garden to see Bakura mounting his horse and rode off with Tea and his army.

Moments later Atem rushed out though the palace gate on his horse with most of his guards and members of the royal court following behind.

_'No one gets away with hurting my girl.'_ Atem thought as they chased Bakura across the city of Cairo before stopping at a small deserted city.

"Bakura come out and fight me." Atem yelled as he dismounted from his horse.

"Prince, watch out." Isis a member of his court said as her necklace began to glow.

Atem looked up to see a spear swirling towards him and quickly dodge.

"Prince, you have no change of coming out here alive." Bakura laughed as the wind blow heavily creating a cloud of dust surrounding the group of people. As the dust cleared a group of Bakura's men had encircled Atem, the royal court and the guards.

Bakura's laugh became louder until he said "You're died prince!"

Atem turn to see Bakura holding Tea sleeping body in his arms "Bakura give me back my queen." He growled.

"You will see her again my prince" Bakura mocked "In the after life just like your real mother." He laughed even louder as his army closed in.

Atem looked to his court and saw all 6 of them ready to summon their shadow creatures he did the same and prepare to summon the Egyptian Gods.

As the members of the court battle Bakura's minions Atem summon all three of the Egyptian Gods.

Bakura then throw Tea's unconscious body to where the Atem's step-mother was and said "You keep her and when I kill the dear prince of Egypt I will take car of her."

"Tea," Atem yelled. "Bakura, you monster I will make sure you pay for this."

Atem wasted no time and said "Karim lend me your scale."

"Yes sire" The well tan black head said as he gave Atem the millennium scale.

"I fuse my three God's to summon The Creator of Light. Now my beast attacks that sorry excuse of a man." The Creator of Light then attacks Bakura.

"Do you think I am going to let you get rid of me so easily?" Bakura laughed maniacally as he took out a DiaDhank and prepare to summon his most powerful monster. "Now I summon Zorc the dark one to my side." A dark monster with a snake for a tail appeared.

Atem laughed loudly before saying "I heard of this beast he lives in the realm of shadows feeding off the evil that lingers within it but I didn't think it was true until today."

"Yes Prince and what's so funny about that?" Bakura said pissed, curious about why he is laughing.

"From what I can remember tomb robber your monster draws his strength from the darkness while mine draws its strength from the light and there is no darkness right, so you lose tomb robber." Atem said as the creator attack Zorc and with one punch Zorc was destroyed. "And now it's your turn Bakura." Atem said as the Eye of Horus appeared on his forehead and a glow from his millennium puzzle "You can rot with your monster in the darkest pits of the shadow realm and I will see to it that you two will never escape. OBELRATE!"

As a bright light surrounds Bakura he vanished soon after Bakura's minors disappeared as well.

"You did it prince." Isis said.

Atem nodded before turning to where Tea was laying and said "You bitch give me back my queen or suffer the same fate as Bakura!"

"Young man, I still your mother and you will respect me." The queen said.

"You were never my mother to begin with, now give me my Tea!" Atem growled.

"Yes I am!" She said as the members of the royal court surround her.

"I am so glad you all are here, Bakura kidnap me and forced me to help him or else he would have killed me." The queen tried to act innocent.

Seto just gave a soft chuckled and said, "By order of the king of Egypt you are under arrest and stripped of your title as Queen of Egypt."

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"You heard him you are no longer the queen of Egypt and be prepared to be executed." Atem said as Mahad and Seto grabbed her.

Atem ran to where Tea laid and gently lend down to give her a kiss before picking her up and said "Let's go home now."

* * *

Four months later Atem and Tea where now crown the King and Queen of Egypt while the former queen was executed.

"What do you think about Atem and Tea as the rulers of Egypt?" Tea mother asked as she and the former pharaoh walk though the palace garden.

"I think they will make wonderful rulers" He replied simply as he looks up to where Atem and Tea window is.

"My queen, how are you feeling today?" Atem asked as he and Tea lay on the bed.

"Expect for the morning sickness, I am fine." Tea replied.

"You look so beautiful" Atem kissed her. Tea blushed as the kiss got more heated.

"I love you so much my pharaoh." Tea said still blushing.

"I love you too." Atem kissed her forehead.

* * *

**I choose to contiune this to twenty, I hope you guys like it and review. Please...**

**And Wo Ie Ni means I love you in Chinese, I believe.**


	17. Saya cinta padamu

"Tea Gardner, Earth to Tea. Are you in there, TEA!"

Her best friend said as she tried every attempt to get her attention, but she was too busy admiring the most popular guy in school, Atem Mutou. With his tri colored spiky hair consisting of black, red and gold, deep, mysterious violet eyes, tan skin and a deep voice almost all the in Domino high wanted him.

Tea held her head down while thinking, '_get a grip Tea, you have been at this school for two years and all now he has not notice you. It's the last year of high school and I have one only friend, why would a guy as popular as him go for a loser like me?'_

"Aw!" Tea said as Jasmine punched her left arm in order to get her attention. "What's that for?" she continued as she rub her hand to smooth away the pain. Holding her head up, she looked at her friend.

"Because I have been trying to get your attention, for the last two minutes, Tea, you have to tell him how you feel. You have spent the last two years drooling over him like a monkey on a banana. If you really love him that much then make you move."

"But with if he doesn't like me, then with?"

"Then at least you know, so that way you can finally move on and date one of the hundreds of guys that have asked you out so far."

"You're overdoing it, a bit too much only ten guys have asked me out so far and that's nothing compare to the amount of guys that have asked you out Jazz. Why couldn't I be as pretty as you?" Tea said softly as she started playing with her lunch.

With her long jet black hair reaching down to her back, green eyes and light skin complexion almost one third of the population of guys at their school liked Jasmine, but like Tea, it was hard to find a descent, good looking guy.

"But Tea, you are beautiful, and if you don't tell him now and he doesn't feel the same then that's his lost."

"Thanks Jazz. Okay, I'll tell him before the senior prom and if he doesn't the same then I will take it like a lady and bow out gracefully. Hopefully he won't laugh in front of my face went I tell him."

"That's the spirit, now we only have fifteen minutes left till class, so hurry up and eat before the bell rings." Jasmine said as she finished consuming the rest of her lunch.

Tea nodded and began eating not knowing that someone was watching her.

While Tea and Jasmine were talking, Atem gazed at the angelic beauty, two tables down from him. He has had a huge crush on Tea, since the first time he saw her and for the past two years it has only gotten stronger and stronger. The only problem is that unlike the other girls, it seem like she never took any interest in him or even noticed him.

While he was too busy been hypnotized by the beauty in front of him, his brother and best friends Yugi Mutou, Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor saw the expression on his face and Joey move closer to whisper in Atem's ear,

"She's beautiful isn't she? And wouldn't you like her under your sheets, naked in your arms?"

Atem aspect mindly said, "Yes I would." before blushing a deep shade of red and quickly began playing with his food. All three grinned before Yugi said, "Just tell her how you feel. With is the worst that could happen?"

"She could not return my feelings, shattering my heart into a million pieces and laugh in my face, leaving me with a broken heart."

"Oh, well I still think it would be best to tell her, you never know she could feel the same and if she doesn't then up can move on and forget about her. It would be her lost." Yugi said in a gentle voice before he resumed eating his lunch.

"Your right Yugi, I will ask her out on a date and if she said no then I have no choose but to move on." Atem said sadly before he finished the rest of his lunch.

* * *

"See yah Tea." Jasmine said as she left Tea at her locker to go to Math class.

"Yeah see yah later Jazz." Tea replied as she took out her Advance Chemistry book.

Apart from been the best dancer at the school, Tea was also one of the smartest persons next to her crush, Atem. Tea smiled at the thought of his name as she closed her locker and head to class.

"See you after school, Atem!" said his brother as he, Joey and Tristan head off to Math leaving Atem, at his locker taking.

As he took out his Chemistry book he said softly, "Why is it so hard to tell her how I feel, it's just one girl that happens to be the hottest, sexiest girl in the world not to mention beautiful and smart. How can I ever have a change with her?"

He closed his locker and head off to his Chemistry class thinking of his dream girl, not realizing that she was in front of him till they collided into each other.

"Ah!" Tea said as she connected to the ground and dropped all of her books.

"Ah! Why don't you watch were your going?" Atem said as landed on the ground.

Tea opened her eyes to see Atem, on the ground and blushed as she said, "Sorry, I was just a bit distracted, please forgive me."

Atem opened his eyes went he heard the voice of the only girl that could make heart race and said, "It's no problem and it was my fault also, I was a deep though as will."

"Yeah sure." Tea said as she got up and brushes herself off.

Atem did the same before he bent down to collect her books and said, "Here you go and I sorry once again."

"Thank you." Tea said as she took her books from him and couldn't help but get lost in his amethyst coloured eyes.

Atem was hypnotized by her sapphire gems and both didn't notice that they were now only a few inches away from kissing till,

**Ring!**

The school bell rung loudly bring both out of their hypnotic trance and blushed at the though of almost kissing each other.

Atem picked up his books while Tea rushed into class hoping that the teacher wouldn't by there, leaving a sad Atem behind.

"Tea Gardner and Atem Mutou!" The teacher said as Tea step into the class with Atem shortly after, "Detention, lateness is not tolerated in my class and you both know that!"

"Yes Ms. Makita." They both said as they took they seats and prepared the lesson.

After school Tea walked into the detention room to see two jocks, a cheerleader and the mysterious Atem, looking though the window, she then took her place at the back of the class and waited two hours to be over so she could go home.

* * *

"Finally it's five!" Tea muttered as she walked out of the room and head towards the front entrance.

"Hey Tea wait up!" a deep voice said as she reached the gate. She turned around to see Atem, running towards her with a smiling.

When he caught up to her, he said, "Tea, since it's my fault you got detention, left me take you home. It's the least I could do. "

"No Atem…" Tea started before Atem placed his soft hand on her mouth before saying, "Please it the least I could do."

Tea nodded in agreement as a blush creep up her cheek from his touch. Atem let out a grin as he took her hand and headed off towards his 2009 black BMW. As he drove out of the school grounds told him the directions to her house and for twenty minutes, they talked about stuff, like they were long last friends, along with the ever so gazing battle at every stop light they were at. As soon as they reach her house he walked her to the door and said,

"I really enjoyed talking to you Tea, you are the first girl that ever made me feel normal."

"Same here Atem, I hope we can do it again," she was then cut off went she felt Atem's lips on hers. Tea was surprised at first but return the kiss. Atem wrap his arms around her waist while she the same with her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. It became more passionate and addicting as he pushed her against the door with her legs around his waist, their tongues dance into each others mouth, moaning in pleasure. After two minutes they parted from lack of air, breathing heavily. Tea placed her feet back on the grounds, while both still holding each gently never wanting to let go. Atem lifted her head up so he could see her beautiful eyes and said,

"Tea I love you with all my heart."

Tea felt fireworks set off as she heard Atem said I love you, and quickly gave him a peck on the lips before saying, "I love you too, ever since I first saw you, I just didn't think someone as popular and handsome as you would have feelings for me, much less notice me."

Atem let out a sigh of relief went he heard that she felt the same way.

"Tea, you have made me the happiest guy in the world. I love you so much that it hurts."

"Me too Atem," Tea said softly before kissing him on the lips.

As they parted lips Atem held her closer while kissing her neck, which made her moan in pleasure. "Tea, I want you," Atem said as he continued kissing her neck and grabbed her butt as she let out a louder moan.

"No Atem, not now, my parents are home. Maybe some other time."

"Yes my love." Atem said as he parted from her and gaze lovely into her eyes.

Tea blushed deeply as she saw Atem gazing at her with love in his eyes and thought _'Atem is one heck of a kisser.'_

Tea was brought of her thoughts went Atem kiss her passionately on the lips and quickly respond to it. Then they both parted and Atem asked, "Can I call you later?"

"Sure." Tea gave him her number and as he was about to walk away he asked,

"Tea, before I forget, will you go to the prom with me?"

"Yes Atem, I would love to go with you."

Atem said as he kissed her again and started to walk to his car.

He waved at her before driving out of the driveway and head home smiling that their feelings are the same.

Tea waved back at him before he left before heading inside and let out a loud scream at the thought of with just happen.

By ten p.m. both Tea and Atem rest their heads on their pillows and drift off to sleep dreaming of the one that held the keys to their heart.

* * *

**Saya cinta padamu! Means I love you in Indonesian**


	18. Chit pa te

"No, No, No," said the seventeen year old Pharaoh of Egypt as he rejected another princess.

"This is the nineteenth bride you reject today." His cousin and a member of the pharaoh's court, Seto said, pitifully.

"She is not the one!" The tri-colored spiky consist of red and black with golden bangs resting over his purple eyes and tan skin.

"My king." his adviser, Shimon, an old man with grey hair and purple eyes said in considered, "You need to find yourself a bride before you turn eighteen."

"Shimon, I know but I want to marry for love, not because of a stupid law. And why can't I marry someone from my kingdom instead of an outsider?" The violet eyed king said sadly.

All seven of members of his royal court and his childhood friend a brunette with brown eyes and wearing a short brown dress named Mana, huddled together and thought of a plan. As they parted Seto sigh in defeat before saying, "My king we have a great idea. How about a ball and if you don't find a bride by then we can just forget about the law?"

Atem smiled before saying, "That's wonderful and when I don't find a bride, you eight shall shut up about this marriage issue till I find someone."

"Yes my King." They said sadly before Atem excited the throne room.

'_Why do I need to find a bride? I am doing a fine job of ruling the kingdom by myself,' _Atem thought while walking out onto one of the palace balconies.

"La, La, La." Atem heard just below the balcony and looked below to see a girl with brunette hair and with seems to be the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen, wearing peasant clothes and washing the dishes. He thought, '_She is so beautiful even with the dirty clothes on_.' While staring at her dreamily.

* * *

**Tea **

"Tea, what's taking you so long with the food?" One of her step sisters said, loudly.

"It's coming, just give me a moment." Tea replied loudly from inside the kitchen.

She finished placing the reminding food on the tray before walking towards her step family's bedrooms sighing sadly while remembering the day this all got started.

Back when she was eleven and after two years of mourning, the lost of Tea's mother, her father remarried to this lady with blonde hair and pale skin tone, who herself was a widow and had lose her husband just a year ago. He said that she needed some female figure around the house and since she had twins daughters one named Camille and Zaria both have long red hair, pale skin and looked liked chickens the only difference is their eye colour Camille had hazel eyes while Zaria had brown eyes like her mother, it was just extra. Then after five years of marriage Tea's father died, of a mysterious illness and soon after his funeral her stepmother and sisters became this monsters, bossing Tea around saying things like clean the windows, sweep the floors and wash the dishes and if she don't obey they will kick her out of the house with nowhere to live.

"TEA! Where are you, with our food? Her stepmother yelled, causing Tea to almost drop the dishes.

"Right here Stepmother." Tea said as she entered the room.

"What took you so long, you little rat?" Her stepmother said while Tea handed her food.

Tea growled at the comment before saying, "I am not a rat, you twig, and it takes very long to prepare a meal for three people. Since I am the only one doing it."

Stepmother took the food before saying, "Remember your place slave, or else you will out on the streets of Cairo. Now take the empty plates by the window and go wash them!"

Tea gave her a crossed look before taking up the plate her step mother pointed to and went outside to give her stepsisters their meal.

* * *

After cleaning up the house Tea took all the dirty dishes and went outside to wash them while humming one of her mother's favorite songs.

As Tea continued to wash the dishes and singing till she felt someone staring at her and looked up to see the Pharaoh, looking at her from his balcony with a dreamily look in his eyes. She blushed while thinking, '_He is so handsome…But wait, why would the great king of Egypt be looking at a nobody like me?'_

Tea turned her head back towards the dishes and quickly continued to wash them, trying not to make a fool of her self

That night before Tea went to sleep in her basement bedroom she thought, '_Why can't I get him out of my mind, he has the most gorgeous eyes I have every seen and his smile… His hair smooth tan skin… I can't be in love. After all I don't know absolutely anything about him.'_

* * *

**Next Week**

As Tea walk though the market, looking for food to buy, all she could think about was the pharaoh '_He is the only guy that makes my feel like this and the sad part is, he is the king living in the palace while I am a slum dog living a basement. Why would he want me when he can have a princess?'_

As Tea collected the food and walked back home she heard a group of women saying, "The pharaoh is having a ball tomorrow night and all eligible girls between the ages of fifteen to seventeen are invited."

Tea smiled for a moment forgetting all negative thought before saying softly, "Yes, and there is no way Stepmother can stop me from going."

As Tea stepped threw the door she saw her Stepfamily, running up and down the place, trying to look for a dress. "I can't believe it! The king is having a ball and is in search of a bride." Camille said happily.

"Yes, and when he chooses me I will make sure that you and mother each have a room there." Zaria said to her sister.

"Who said you will win his heart?" Camille said angrily.

"I will. Got a problem with it?" Zaria replied, walking towards her sister.

"Yes I do, since he is my future husband!" Camille said in a fit a rage.

"Girls, Girls, you both look beautiful and the pharaoh will have to choose one of you as his bride. Now break it up and go look for an outfit." Their mother said.

As the girls when to their rooms to look for more outfits their mother turned towards Tea and said, "Why are you just standing there? You have dinner to prepare and clothes to wash."

"Step mother may I go to the ball as well? All girls over fifteen are invited." Tea said in a clam tone.

The stepmother grinned before saying, "Sure you can, but you have to complete all your chores and make sure the entire house is spotless before the ball begins."

"But that would take me days to do." Tea complained.

'_That's what I'm counting on.' _Stepmother thought before saying, "Well, you better get started and remember I can make you homeless just like that, if you don't do as I say." She finished before heading back to her room, leaving a very angry Tea alone in the living room.

'_That witch! Why did my father give the house to her on his death bed_?' Tea thought before placing down the food and began cleaning.

* * *

**Next Night**

"Stepmother, I am finish." Tea said happily as she entered her room.

"Say what now?" Stepmother said angrily

"I have finished everything you have told me to do. Now I can go to the ball?" Tea repeated.

"Fine, you little worm." Stepmother said knowing that either way Tea wasn't going to the ball because she cut up all of her best dresses just in case she actually finish all of the chores.

Stepmother always thought that Tea was prettier than her daughters but didn't want to say anything and tried to make her life as miserable as possible to bring down her self-esteem but so far to no success.

"Yes, thank you Stepmother." Tea said before exiting the room.

"My dresses! You did this didn't you?" Tea yelled as she saw all three of them laughing while heading out the down.

"Maybe we did, maybe we didn't." Zaria said as all three walked towards the palace.

As Tea shut the door she began to cry, knowing she lost her change with the pharaoh or so she thought.

"Sugar, get up off the floor and whip away your tears." A woman with blonde hair, purple eyes and wearing a purple dress said, calmly.

Tea looked up to see the woman and said, "Who are you? And how did you get in here?"

"I am Mai, your godmother, sweetie. And I am here so you can go to the ball." She replied.

"And how are you going to do that?" Tea said as politely and as clam as she could.

"With magic! Now do as I say and slowly spin around, so I can prove it to you." Mai said

"What have I got to lose?" Tea said calmly before doing as she was told.

Tea closed her eyes and turned around so Mai could do her magic.

"You look beautiful honey. Now open your eyes." Mai said happily.

Tea opened her eyes to see that she had on a light blue strapless dress reaching the floor, a small silver tiara on her head a silver necklace and her hair catch up in a bun.

"It's beautiful Mai. I love it, thank you." Tea said happily.

"Your welcome sugar, and take a look at your shoes." Mai replied.

Tea lifted her dress to see two glass slippers on her feet. "There beautiful Mai, how can I ever repay you?" Tea asked.

"You can go to the ball and enjoy yourself." Mai said while congratulating herself on a job will done.

"Thank you, Thank you." Tea said happily while heading towards the door.

"Tea, one more thing," Mai said, stopping Tea in her tracks. "You have to leave the ball before midnight."

"Why do I have to?" Tea asked.

"It's a rule sugar. I didn't make them, I just follow them." Mai replied

"So that gives me three hours." Tea said sadly.

"Well you better hurry up before time runs out." Mai said as she pushed Tea out of the house and both head towards the palace.

As they reach the palace Mai said softly so only Tea could hear "This is where I leave you."

"Why?"

"Because I can't be in there with you, chin up. You look beautiful." Mai said happily before disappearing.

* * *

**Atem**

"My king, have you found no girl to your liking?" Seto whispered to Atem, who was seated on the throne.

"None of these girls are to my liking." Atem said sadly, knowing that this ball fiasco would never work.

"I give up." Seto said in defeat to not realizing that everyone had stop dancing and was whispering about something.

Both Atem and Seto heard the whispers and looked up to see a girl walking down the stairs.

"She's beautiful." Atem said in a whisper before heading towards the girl.

* * *

**Tea**

'_Everyone is starting at me, even the pharaoh and he's coming towards me.' _Tea thought as she nervously walked down the stairs.

When she reached down the stairs, Tea was greeted by Atem, who held his right hand out and asked, "May I have this dance beautiful?"

"Yes you may, my pharaoh." Tea said to him as she did a small bow before heading out to the dance floor.

They spent the first hour dancing, not realizing that more persons were on the dance floor and ignored all the whispers.

"Yes, I believe the pharaoh has found himself a bride." Seth said to Mana and Isis, another member of the royal court.

"Let's go outside." Atem said to Tea as they stopped dancing.

"Okay." Tea replied softly before Atem took her hand and escorted her to the palace garden; unseen by everyone expected Tea's step mother and sisters.

"I swear we have seen that girl before," Zaria said to her mother and sister.

As they reach the garden Atem never took his eyes off her, admiring all of her beauty.

Tea felt his stare and tried to hide her blush from him.

Atem saw this and chuckled softly before asking, "Where are you from? What's your favorite colour? And have we meet somewhere before because you look familiar?"

"I live in Egypt not too far from here, my favorite colour is blue and we only saw each other once." Tea replied.

Atem reach for her hand so that he could pull her closer and said, "I think blue is becoming my favorite colour as well, thanks to your eyes."

He then wrapped his arms around her waist and lend down to meet her lips. It was passionate yet gentle as they both moan in pleasure as their tongues danced in each others mouth.

Tea blushed while wrapping her hands around his neck to bring him closer to her and after two minutes they both parted resting their foreheads on each other's.

"That was amazing." Atem said breathless.

"Yes it was," Tea replied, breathless as well.

* * *

For the next two hours they talked about their families and other stuff and every time Atem asked Tea for her name she would avoid the subject so he left that alone, for now.

"My pharaoh," Tea said before Atem cut her off.

"Please, call me Atem." He said calmly.

"Not even your royal court calls you by your actually name. That's only for the ones that are closest to you." Tea said in surprised.

"I know and you may call me that if you want." Atem said before leaning in for another kiss.

After two minutes they broke apart and Atem as he wrapped his hands around her waist bring her closer till there was no space between them said, "Beautiful, you know when my royal court suggested that we have a ball to choose my bride, I thought they were crazy. But when I saw you walking down the stairs I fell head over heels in love with you."

Tea smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rest her head on his muscular chest.

Just as they were about to kiss again Tea heard the clock ring signally that it was midnight and quickly removed Atem's arms and dashed towards the door.

"Wait! I didn't even get your name." Atem said as he chased after her.

"I am sorry but I must go." Tea said as she ran pass the people on the dance floor and head towards the door, not realizing that she drop one of her glass shoes.

"Wait please, don't go." Atem yelled as he took up the shoe and quickly head towards the door.

"Guards, did you see a beautiful young lady run passed here?" Atem asked.

"Yes we did, she fleeted into the bushes my king." One of them answered.

Atem sighed before heading back into the palace, vowing, mentally to find the girl that stole his heart.

"I am sorry Atem, but if you found out who I really am, you would reject me." Tea said softly as she walked back to her house wearing her peasant clothing.

* * *

**Next Day**

"Pharaoh, how did things go with the girl last night?" Mana asked as she entered the throne room.

"She ran away before I could get her name and she left this glass shoe behind." Atem said sadly

"Pharaoh, I think you're in love." Mana said teasing him.

"Yes I am, and I need to find her Mana. Ever since I first saw her, she has invaded my thoughts, my dreams and my heart. I think I could die if I don't have her in my arms." Atem said softly.

After a moment had pass Atem smiled before saying, "Mana, I have a great idea. Last night she told me she lived somewhere near here, so all we need to do is go around town and try this shoe on ever maiden till it fits the one."

"But Pharaoh supposes it fits someone but she's not the one?" Mana said in a clam tone.

"I will know her Mana I could never mistake her beautiful blue eyes for any one else's." Atem said as he rose from the throne and left the room smiling.

"Jou, Honda." Atem said to two guards" I need you to accompany me on a mission."

"Yes my king." Jou, the dirt blonde and honey colored eyes guard said.

"How can we help?" Honda, a brunette with dark colored eyes said finishing Jou's sentence.

"We are going to look for my love." Atem replied.

* * *

"Did you hear? The pharaoh is looking for the girl he danced with last night and any girl that fits the glass shoe will have his hand in marriage?" Zaria said happily to her sister and mother.

"And that will be me." Camille said in an out busted

"Yeah right you witch. It's going to be me." Zaria said angrily at her sister.

Tea dropped the clothes when she heard with her stepsister had said, making her stepfamily turn to look at her.

"You witch take up those clothes and disappear before the pharaoh get's here." Her stepmother said angrily.

Tea took up the clothes and exited the room, not wanting to get into an argument.

* * *

**Five hours later.**

"My king this is the only house we haven't search as yet." Jou said to him.

**Knock! Knock!**

"I am coming." Stepmother said as she walked towards the door and opened it. "My pharaoh, it's an honor to have you here." She said as she bowed before him.

"You may rise now do you have any young maidens living here?" Atem asked calmly.

"Yes your highness. Two daughters in fact." She replied before saying, "Camille, Zaria, come here immediately."

"Yes mother." They both said as they entered the room their mother was in.

"The pharaoh is here." She stated as she turned towards him.

"Your highness." They both said happily as they seat down.

"Jou, pass me the slipper." Atem said knowing that none of these girls were his dream girl but he did say that he would try the foot of every maiden in the town.

After several moments of forcing the shoe on to their huge foot, Atem took back the shoe and turned to ask the stepmother "Is there no one else in your household?"

"No your highness," She said nervously, "Not a soul."

"Very well then." Atem said before turning around and colliding into someone.

"You stupid little girl! Look with you did." Stepmother yelled at Tea. "Now apologize to the Pharaoh and go back down to the basement!"

"I am sorry Stepmother, sorry my King." Tea said as she took up the clothes and started to walk off, looking sad.

"Sorry your highness, new slave with can you do." Zaria said

Atem looked at Tea for a moment before saying, "You're the one."

Tea stopped in her tracks, turned to see the Pharaoh looking lovely at her.

"You're the one I have been looking for. I could never mistake those gorgeous sapphire eyes." Atem said happily as he walked towards her and removed the clothes from her hands.

"You're Highness." was all Tea could say before his kissed her passionately. She was surprised at first but returned the kiss with even more passion both failing to hear the whines of the three women.

As they parted Atem kneed down and said "May I?"

Tea nodded and Atem place the shoe on for a perfect fit.

Atem jumped up to kiss her again and as they parted he asked, "Why did you run away yesterday?"

"I thought if you found out I was just a peasant, you would reject me." Tea said softly.

"I would never reject you, in fact I love you." Atem said honestly.

Tea saw that he said it with honesty and said, "I love you too, my pharaoh." Honestly

Atem looked into her eyes and saw that she was telling the true before saying, "I told you last night, you can call me Atem and I need to know the name of my future bride."

"My name is Tea." She replied not hearing the future bride part

"Tea, what a beautiful name." Atem said while smiling.

"No!" her step family yelled as they saw what was unfolding in front of them.

Atem turned around and said, "Quiet women! It would be wise to your mouth shut before I sentence you."

"For what your highness?" Zaria said in confusion.

"For ill-treating your family member and the future Queen of Egypt." Atem answered angrily.

"The future Queen?" All three plus Tea, said in surprise.

"Yes my love, you shall rule by my side as the Queen of Egypt and the Queen of my heart. I love you, I need you or I think no I know that I will die if I don't have you in my arms or my bed, each and every passing day."

Tea blushed as her heart began to beat faster and faster as Atem held her closer and closer to him, never wanting to let her go.

Tea then wrapped her arms around him never wanting to let him go either, feeling safe in his arms.

To both of them it felt familiar, natural, safe, like they were made for each other with neither willing to let go. Then Atem started to nipple on her earlobe before whispering "My queen you have say of what to do with them."

"Then banishment!" Tea said loud enough so they could hear.

Atem smiled before saying to Tea's stepfamily, "You heard your queen, you three are banished from Egypt and if you are every caught on Egyptian soil again I will have you all killed." Atem said to them. "Jou, Honda, remove them." Atem ordered as he held Tea tightly around her waist and walked towards the palace.

When they arrive into the palace Atem guided her to his room and said, "My love you will be sleeping with me. Now that I finally found you, I never want you out of my sight or arms."

After spending two hour of making out and talking about random stuff Atem said as both of them lay on the bed with Tea lying on his now bare chest, "Tea, will you marry me tomorrow?"

Tea looked up while still drawing circles on his chest and said, "Yes I would love to."

* * *

**The next evening **

Atem and Tea got married in a small ceremony and lived the rest of their lives together as husband and wife and had reproduced two sons and a daughter.

* * *

** Chit pa te means I Love You in Burmese **


	19. Ana Behibak

"Jamila, tell me again why is P.E. so important?" asked Téa, a brunette with deep blue eyes and light skin said as she and her best friend, a girl with jet black hair, purple eyes and slightly tan skin, jogged around the flied.

"It's good for your health and just be glad that next semester we can drop it."

"That's too long." Téa whined.

"Stop whining Téa, you should be use to this, with all the dance practices you been thought."

"True, but even you have to admit dancing is fun while PE is just nasty."

When Tea just started Domino high three years ago she had no friends till one day she decided to join a dance class after school and when she arrived she met Jamila a girl who migrated to Domino due to the death of her parents and now resides with her sickly grandmother. Ever since that day they have become best friends and been inseparable ever since.

* * *

"Bye Jamila, I will catch you after school." Tea said as they exist the gym and was about to depart ways.

"No, you want remember? We have chemistry together last session."

"Seriously, I forgot that today's Friday and the miserable old frat gave us homework to do and I didn't finish it."

"No problem you can just copy off mine." Jamila said as she handed Tea her book.

"Thanks Jamila, you're a true friend." Tea said happily.

"Sure that's with best friends do."

"You're my only friend" Tea stated.

"The only reason you don't have any more friends is because you're anti social and you hang around with 'the crazy person.'"

"Jammy," Téa gave her the nickname. "Your not crazy just different."

"You're just saying that-"

"I am just saying that because it's true you are one of the funniest persons I know, an awesome dancer and you always say what's on your mind not to mention super intelligent and strong."

"True about everything but the strong part I am so not strong. I need help carrying a box of equipments from one room to the other."

"I don't mean strong that way. I mean you have been though a lot with the death of your parents and taking care of grandma, I am surprise you haven't broken down as yet because most people would have."

"Thanks that's because I have you, mom and dad as support." Jamila said before they part ways.

Been friends for so long Téa's parents generally thought of Jamila as their own.

* * *

'_Oh shit, I forgot my text book I am so going to be late.' _Téa thought as she ran back to her locker.

She quickly got her book and ran back to class only to bump into someone.

After a few moments Téa opened her eyes to see Seto Kaiba, on the floor with an angry mug on his face. The brunette hair, blue eyed boy got up and was prepared to punch her in the face until a voice said from behind him, "Leave her alone!"

He turned around to see a boy with tri colored spiky hair consisting of red and black and gold bangs resting over his violet colored eyes. Téa blushed at the sight of her savior because she had a major crush on him but pushed her feeling a bay because he is the most popular guy in school and wouldn't want to go out with a loser like her.

"Atem, you know this loser?" Seto asked.

"Yes, she is my friend and don't every call her, a loser." Atem said angrily

"Sorry chick," Seto said before he and his friends walked away

Atem helped her up first then picked up her books and as he handed them to her. He thought, _'How beautiful her eyes are and her skin is so soft.'_

Téa looked up into his amethyst eyes and blushed even harder.

"Thank you," Téa said as she took her books.

"My name is Atem Mutou." He said as he held out his hand.

"Téa Gardner, and thanks for sticking up for me back there." She said as her hand connected to his for a handshake.

"It was my pleasure." Atem replied before the bell rang. "Can I walk you to class?" Atem asked sweetly.

"Thanks but you don't have-"

"It's no problem, and I don't want you to bump into any more people"

Téa nodded in agreement and started to walk towards class.

* * *

"Téa, what happen? You seem happy and you are never happy when we have chemistry." Jamila asked.

"After we parted I had to go back for my text book then while running back I bumped into Seto and he was about to punch me only to be stopped by Atem."

"The same Atem, you have had a crush on since freshmen year?"

"Yeah, him, and after he saved me he walked me to class and we talked for a while."

"I am so happy for you Téa. This only begins you one step closer to finding out if he likes you or not."

'_Maybe only time will tell.'_ Téa thought as they head towards the school gate.

* * *

"Atem, are you listening to me?" A dirt blond hair boy asked as they walked out of their class.

"Sorry Joey, I was just thinking about something." Atem replied

"About the girl you met this morning?" Joey asked.

"What girl?" Two boys asked from behind them.

They turned to see their two other best friends Tristan Taylor and Yugi Mutou. Tristan is a tall dark skin boy with brunette hair and dark brown eyes while Yugi looks like a mini version of Atem expect for the eyes. Atem has a mysterious look while Yugi has more of a child like nature. Atem also had 4 inches over his brother standing 5.7 and 3 years older than Yugi at age 17.

"Atem met a girl and is totally in love with her." Joey said.

"You mean T-"Yugi said

"Shut up Yugi!" Atem said while covering over his mouth.

"Yugi, you knew about this girl all along" Tristan and Joey said in surprise.

Yugi bit Atem's hand causing him to remove it. "Yeah, Atem has had a crush on a girl for the past two years now, but too chicken to tell her."

"Now is your change, since you talked to her early today, you can try and ask her out." Joey said.

'_We will see only time will tell.'_ Atem thought before saying, "Guys are you ready to go?"

"Not today bro. We have detention because somebody started a fire in class earlier today." Yugi said while looking angrily at Joey and Tristan. "And the teacher decided to punish all three of us."

"Come on Yugi, lets go before we are late." Tristan said.

"See you later Atem" All three said before heading off towards.

Atem sigh before heading off towards his black Honda. He started up the car and drove out of school only to see Téa and Jamila, walking and honk them to stop.

Tea and Jamila stopped and looked to see Atem sitting in his car. He shut it off and asked "Do you two want a ride home?"

"Sure!" Téa said quickly not waiting for Jamila to answer.

They went into the car and gave him the direction to their house. After ten minutes Atem dropped Jamila home and before she left the car she said, "Can you tell mom and dad I said thanks for the clothes"

"Sure," Téa replied before Jamila when inside her house.

"You two are related?" Atem asked.

"No we are not related it's just that we have been friends for so long that me parents sees her as one of their own." Tea replied.

Atem nodded before starting up the car and heads towards Téa house.

* * *

"Grandma, I am home" Jamila said as she closed the door. "Grandma, where are you?" Jamila asked, hearing no answer.

Jamila dropped her bag and began searching the house till see saw her on the floor in the kitchen, crying in pain. "No Granny! "She cried before rushing to the phone and call for an ambulance.

About five minutes later an ambulance arrived and rushed them to the hospital.

* * *

"I really enjoy talking to you Téa. " Atem said as he stopped the car in front of her house.

"So did, I and thanks for the ride." Téa replied.

"No problem Téa and I hope we can talk again soon." Atem said before kissing her cheek, causing the both of them to blush. They exchanged numbers and Tea exist the car still red from the kiss and entered her house, smiling.

'_Maybe there is hope for us to be together'_. Tea thought

'_I hope she returns my feelings.'_ Atem thought before driving off.

* * *

'_Grandma, please be alright. If you die I don't know what I am going to do._' Jamila thought as the paramedics took her grandmother into the ER.

Later that night Téa called Jamila house phone.

"No answer, that's strange." She said before trying her cell phone.

"_Hello?"_ Jamila said in a sad tone.

"Jamila, where are you? Are you okay? What happened?" Téa asked.

"I am fine Téa but Grandma isn't. We are at the hospital." Jamila cried. "Téa, she is getting worst and the doctors say she is fighting a losing battle. She is the only family I have left and if she dies I will be alone like when my parents died."

"Jammy, stay strong and I will be there in a flash. You're like my sister and I will always be there for you no matter what." Téa said before rushing downstairs.

"Thanks Téa, it means a lot." Jamila said.

"It's nothing," Téa said before hanging up the phone. "Mom, Dad it's Jammy. We have to go to the hospital now." Téa yelled.

* * *

Her parents rushed from where ever they where still wearing their working clothes and all three went into the car and sped to the Domino Hospital.

In about twenty minutes they reach and comfort Jamila in her time of need. Just then a doctor came and said "Jamila, your grandmother is awake and has asked to see you."

"Okay but can they come with me?"

"Yes they may." The blue hair doctor female doctor said before the four went into the room.

"Grandma, how are you feeling?" Téa asked as she observed her pale skin.

"I am fine Téa, for now." She replied hoarsely. "Jamila, I have something to tell you. I don't have enough energy to fight it anymore with my old age."

"Grandma, don't say that you can still fight it." Jamila cried.

Her grandmother chuckled a little before saying "Jamila, you have really changed over the last couple of years"

"What are you talking about?" Jamila cried.

"I remember when you first came to live with me you showed up at my door wearing a full black outfit, eyeliner, eye shadow, lipstick and nail polish. I thought you where apart of a cult. Everyone use to call you the devil's child."

"I had a lot of anger and depression. Sue me." Jamila chuckled for a bit.

"Honey, I know you have been thought a lot for a seventeen year old but my time is soon up the cancer has finally gotten to me. I wanted to give you this for your eighteen birthday present but now is a good time as any." Grandma said as she took off an ancient necklace. "This was from my grandmother and I gave it your mother as a symbol of where we are coming from. Jamila be proud of your heritage and never forget that where we are from they are strong people, but just have very big mouths."

Jamila took the gold necklace with a small heart shape pendent hanging from it and place it around her neck.

"I love you Grandma." Jamila said.

"I love you too honey." Were the last words Grandma ever uttered before closing her eyes while smiling that the pain would finally go away and she can finally get to see her family in a better place.

"Jamila," Mrs. Gardner hugged her. "Don't worry, Grams is perhaps in a better place now and don't worry you can move in with us if you want."

"Thanks," Jamila cried as the entire family embraced her in a hug.

* * *

Luckily tomorrow was Saturday so the Gardeners help Jamila pack up her stuff and moved it over to their house. Then while the parents where away buying food Jamila asked trying to lighten the mood "Téa, what is up with you and Atem?"

Tea blushed before saying, "When he dropped me off he said he enjoyed talking to me before kissing my cheek then we exchange numbers."

"I am so happy for you this is just one step closer to you two been a couple."

"Hold up Jammy. We just exchange numbers and he text me once. Jammy I like him too much to ruin the new found friendship we created."

"He likes you too. I know it." Jamila said encouraging her friend.

"What are you a physic?" Téa smiled.

"I have a how would you say a sixth sense. Trust me on it."

* * *

Over the next to months Atem and his friends began eating with Tea and Jamila. He memorised Téa's schedule and every free time they had together. Lucky for Atem they were in three classes together and spent it exchanging notes with the occasionally gazing contest. On weekends all six of them would go to the arcade or at the park having fun and whenever they were apart Atem and Téa would usually text or talk on the phone.

One day during lunch Atem entered the canteen to see Jamila eating by herself and decide to go join her.

"Jammy can I ask you something?" Atem asked as he took a seat beside her.

"What is it?"

"It's about Téa." Atem replied.

"She is at the library swatting for a test." Jamila said.

"No, it's not that. It's just I really like her maybe even in love with her and I want to know if I have a chance with her?" Atem asked, nervously.

Jamila eyes widen before saying, "You have a big chance with her, believe me."

Atem smiled before was about to depart and find Téa till he heard an annoy voice calling his name. Both turned around to see a Chinese looking girl with two buns in her hair covered by two pink whatever does things are on her head.

"Atem, darling. Why are you hanging around with this thing when you can hang out with me?" Vivian asked as she cling on to him.

"Listen here unfinished dolly this is a canteen not a go, go club so stop trying to subdue him." Jamila said.

"Listen here you-"

"Enough Vivian! Now release me and don't ever talk about my friends like that ever again." Atem said angrily.

Vivian heard the angry in Atem's voice and released him before asking. "Atem! Why are you spending time with her and Téa when you can spend time with me?"

"I enjoy talking to them, their cool unlike you and your cheerleaders. Now leave me alone and you're not my type." Atem said.

"Not your type but I am everyone's type." Vivian sheered causing attention to her. "What can I do to make you more attracted to you?"

Before Atem could answer Jamila smiled as she said, "The top ten things to make you more attractive to any man."

10. Wear traditional Islamic garb covering all but the eyes.  
9. Feather removing electrolysis.  
8. Ski mask.  
7. Sew up holes in ski mask.  
6. Hire attractive woman to stand in front of you at all times.  
5. Beak job.  
4. Put paper bag over ski mask.  
3. Shave head, tattoo Cindy Crawford's face on back of head, and learn to walk backwards.  
2. Poke out eyes of every man on Earth.  
1. Get President to make every day Halloween.

Everyone one in the canteen began laughing including Atem, Vivian ran away crying. _'I will get you for this Jamila even if it means I have to take down your own friend Tea.' _Vivian thought.

"That was awesome Jammy. Yugi, Joey and Tristan would be so proud of you if they weren't in detention." Atem said.

Just then the bell rang calling the end of lunch and Atem and Jamila got up and head off to the only class they had together, which was Mathematics.

"Atem, you can tell her after school. I will make sure Yugi, Joey, and Tristan won't disturb your moment."

"Thanks you're a true friend." Atem said before walking into class.

* * *

"Téa, I will see you home later Joey, Tristan, Yugi and I have something to do." Jamila said before running off. As she walked out to meet Atem, Téa came across Vivian and two of her groupie cheerleaders.

"Téa, word around school is that you and Atem are going out and I can't have that." Vivian said angrily.

"We are just friends Vivian, and from what I heard is that Atem and Jamila shame you in front of everyone this morning." Téa laughed.

"Don't laughed at me witch, girls attack her." Vivian ordered.

The girls gang up on her and started kicking her stomach and face. "Now Atem will never love you with such an ugly face" Vivian laughed.

The grey hair wrinkled skin with red eyes principal heard a noise from outside his office and immediately ran outside to see the cheerleaders kicking Téa and said, "Girls! Get away from her!"

They backed away from Téa with fake grins, trying to look cute, while Téa lay on the floor bleeding on the floor. The principal quickly pick up Téa and rush her to the nurse who stopped the bleeding before calling an ambulance.

* * *

Atem waited patiently for Téa by the car, nervously, hoping that Téa would return his feelings only to be brought of his thoughts by an ambulance siren. The ambulance door opens up and Atem saw Téa been rushed into it. He immediately ran towards it

"What happen?" Atem asked the principal

"Vivian and some cheerleaders attacked her, causing some damage to her face and stomach." The principle answered.

Blood boil as Atem became angry at the resent news and the condition of Téa.

The principal saw how much Atem really cared for Téa and said, "Atem, you can go with her while I will personally deal with Vivian." Atem hopped into the ambulance and headed off to the hospital.

As they reached the hospital they brought Téa into the ER while Atem stayed nervously in the waiting room and called Téa's parents and friends, to tell them what happened.

* * *

"Mr. Mutou, Téa is doing much better she has some minor bruise and a headache. So you can go and see her now." The female doctor said. Atem walked into her room and saw her laying on the bed.

"Téa, how are you feeling?" Atem asked.

"Better. Just a little pain coming from the stitches." Téa replied.

"Téa, I was so scared when I saw you in that condition. I thought I was going to lose the girl I love the most in this world." Atem slipped.

By the time Atem realized with he just said it was too late and blushed.

"Atem, do you really mean it? Do you love me?" Téa asked, joyously.

"Yes Téa, I do so much." Atem said before kissing her passionately on the lips. Tea returned and after two minutes they parted, breathless and Téa said,

"I love you too."

Without hesitation Atem brought her in for another kiss even more passionate than the first. Téa wrapped her hands around Atem's neck bringing him closer to her. Atem lay on the bed beside Téa and wrapped his arms around her petite waist shifting their positions so she was on top and deepens the kiss even more when they hugged each other tighter not realizing that people had entered the room.

"Guys, let's give them some time alone." Jamila said to Yugi, Joey and Tristan before leaving the room.

After a few moments they parted due to lack of air and asked "Téa, did you hear some thing?"

"No, I did not my love." Téa said before kissing him again.

As they parted Atem asked, "Téa, there is a carnival next week Saturday and would you like to go with me?"

"I would love too Atem."

* * *

Every evening Atem would visit Téa, bring her homework, along with what's going on at school especially with Vivian and the cheerleaders been expelled, and a few time they made out.

"I love you, Téa Gardner." Atem said as they sat on a park bench waiting for the fireworks.

"I love you too, Atem." Téa said before she and Atem lend forward for a kiss and right on queue the night sky illuminated with different colour fireworks, exploding in the sky and both deepens the kiss, knowing that they were meant to be.

* * *

**Ana Behibak means I love you in Arabic. **


	20. Bi chamd khairtai

It was 6 p.m. in Cairo, Egypt and near the palace lived the most beautiful girl in the kingdom. She had shoulder length brown hair, the most amazing blue eyes and stood tall at a height of 5.5. As she stepped into her house, carrying a bag full of food she heard her father asking,

"Tea, darling, is that you? Please come into the kitchen. I need to tell you something."

"Yes, father, I'm coming." she said as she took off her shoes and headed to him.

As she entered the room she saw her father with his usual shaggy brown hair covering his brown eyes and rubbing his big gut with his well tan hands.

"Father, what is it?" Tea asked as she placed the bag on the counter top.

"Have a seat. I think you will need it".

She took a seat around the table so that she could face her father and nodded so he could start.

"Tea, dear I'm married."

"What?" Tea yelled, with a shock expression on her face

"What, When, How, Who, Why?"

He looked down on the table trying not to make eye connect with her and replied, "Last week while you were at the market. Her name is Carasndra and she has two daughters name Aaliyah, eighteen, just like you, and Camille, fifteen. Why, well it's been three years since your mother passed away and life hasn't been easy for me for both of us."

"Do you love her?" Tea asked, harshly as she folded her arms.

"She is a very beautiful person, and I thought if I married her she would be a good example for you. She also has money while we have nothing. So I thought this would be a good investment for the both of us both financially and emotionally."

"So you don't love her and you did this for the money." Tea said sadly.

"Tea, don't say that. Over time I will maybe grow to love her but for right now I really like her, so, be nice when she comes over tomorrow."

"Whatever, Dad. I will try to be nice and since she has two daughters, I will have people my own age to talk to." Tea said softly.

"That's the sprit. Now lets get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." Her father said as he got up from the table and kissed his daughter on the forehead.

'_Oh Isis,'_ Tea thought as she stared though the window. _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_

* * *

At about noon the next morning they heard a carriage stop in front of the house and went outside to see the new family.

As they reach outside Tea's father said, "You will grow to love them, dear."

After a few moments three ladies walked out of the carriage and line up from tallest to shortest. Then her father walked towards the tallest and hugged her before saying, "Tea, this is Carasndra, your new mother."

"Hello." Tea said politely as observed her.

Her skin looked like a prune and had light hazel eyes and bleach blonde hair that reached no farther than her back and she stood about 5.6.

Then as her father worked down the line he said, "This is Aaliyah and Camille."

Aaliyah looked like her mother expect she has red hair, stood at about six foot flat and shape like a human twig while Camille had long black hair, brown eyes, short in height and way over on the cubby side.

"Hello." Tea said politely.

"Hello." they said in disgust as they observe their new step sister and saw how beautiful and perfect she looked in her blue and white dress and immediately got jealous.

Tea said to the girls. "Follow me, I'll show you to you room."

After showing the teens to their rooms, Tea left them alone.

"Aaliyah, we need to get rid of her. She is more beautiful then us."

"Yeah, but how are we going to do that! It's not like the old bastard is not going to notice that his daughter is missing. So instead of getting rid of her, we will just have to turn her ugly and treat her so badly that she will want to run away from home and never come back!" Aaliyah said in and evil voice.

* * *

Over the next few months Tea's father came down with a mysterious illness, leaving the step mother in charge and began ordering Tea around.

"Clean the Kitchen! Wash the Dishes! Sweep the Floor!"

Tea didn't want to complain to her father, especially now that he is sick. So she did all the chores that her Stepmother ordered her to do.

* * *

One day while the Stepfamily was out stopping again. Tea went to her father's room and saw that he was getting worst so she rush for the medical Doctor.

After about an hour he came out of the room an turn towards Tea with a depressed face and said, "Tea, I'm sorry but I don't think he is going to make it. It's a rare disease that he might have caught when he was on one of his trips carrying stuff from Asia and unfortunately there is no cure for it at this time."

"So how long till he is, you know…" Tea didn't want to continue.

"Give or take a few more minutes. So I advise you to spend as much time has you can with him before he's gone." he said before leaving.

Tea entered the room, and sat beside her father while crying.

"So I guess the doctor told you. Tea, darling, whip away your tears. I am the one dying not you."

"But Dad, what am I going to do without you?"

"Please, Tea," he said in a hoarsely voice. "Listen to me real good. Don't waste your tears on me because death is a fate that everyone on earth shares and we all have to face it sooner or later and my time has come. I will be able to join your mother in the afterlife."

"Tea, do you remember what you asked me a couple months ago, about if I love her?"

"Yes, father, I do." she said softly as she wiped away the tears.

"Will honestly, I only married her for her money and I guess this is my punishment for my greed. I realize that money can never buy true love, real love. Now take my advise when you find a guy that loves you for not only your other beauty but your inner as well, treats you like his one and only queen and knows that he can never live without you and treats you right, never let him go. Remember honey, your mother and I will be watching over you and we both love deeply don't ever forget that." Those were his last words before taking his last breathe.

* * *

After a couple hours her step family came back and she told them of what happen and it surprised Tea that they were barely fazed by the whole ordeal.

A few weeks they buried him and then afterwards the step mother took the opportunity and boss Tea even more. Knowing that she didn't have anywhere else to go they used a whip that they had brought and started hitting her with it if she didn't do anything right.

* * *

It's been four months since Tea's father died.

"Ah, please Stepmother stop. I didn't mean to break the glass. Aaliyah tripped me on propose." Tea said as tears ran down her face because of her stepmother's beating with the whip.

"How dare you accuse my daughter of such a crime? You are such a worthless bitch! Now clean up this mess and get me another cup of tea. Oh gosh you are so pathetic you should have died along with your miserable excuse for a father." Carasndra said as she stopped whipping her and walked out of the kitchen leaving Tea with her two sisters.

"You are so careless, and your accusing me of breaking those cheap glass cups that your mother own." Aaliyah said as she and her sister walked out of the room.

As she finished cleaning up the mess she gave her step family their tea and went down to her room and began praying to Isis.

"Oh Isis I don't know how much longer I can stay here and endure this type of treatment. They beat me and call me an ugly bitch and I think I am starting to believe them. Please give me the strength to leave them and find a way to make, even without my prince."

Sniff…

"Mom, Dad, I miss you guys so much. Please forgive me for been such a weak, crybaby, but I don't know where else to go and if I fight she will put me on the streets with nothing but the clothes I already have. Please give me a sign as for what to do."

* * *

**The next day **

As Tea walked though the market she said, "Mom, Dad I miss you guys so much." Not realizing that a man was in front of her until she collided into him, knocking them both to the ground.

"Hey, you skinny witch! Why don't you watch your going?" The man yelled, angrily. He got up and prepared to punch her beautiful face.

Tea curled up like a ball, getting ready for impact. After a few moments she reopened her eyes to see a boy about her age, but just a bit taller than her. She looked to see that all of the gang members where lying on the grounds. Look up again to her mysterious person.

"Here, take my hand!" the stranger said as he starched it out for her to take.

"Thank you kind stranger." Tea said softly before collapsing in her hero's arms.

* * *

The man carried Tea to his home and placed her onto his bed. Kissing her forehead, he said. "Have sweet dreams my beautiful princess and may Ra protect you." before leaving the room.

"Guards!" the man said.

"Yes, my King," said the two guards nearest to him.

"Guard this room and make sure no one gets in. If she wakes up before my return then call me. Okay?"

"Yes, my King." They said as they took their positions by the door and watch as he left the hall way and went into the throne room to carry out his daily duties as pharaoh.

* * *

"Aw! My head!" Tea said as she opened her eyes.

"Just relax and take it easy." a deep voice said as Tea slowly got up from the bed. She quickly turned around to see the pharaoh.

"My king!" Tea said nervously as she tried to get off the bed and bow.

"No need to get up, just rest." Atem said.

"Yes Pharaoh. If you insist." Tea replied softly as she rest her head back on the pillow. Atem gaze lovingly at her beautiful sapphire eyes. "My king, may I ask you a question?" Tea said as she waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. So what is the question?" Atem said.

"Tell me how I got here?"

"Will early this morning two men attacked you and I save you before they could do anything serious."

"Thank you my king for saving me."

"Now it's my turn to ask a question. How did you get some many scars on your back?"

"How did you know?" Tea said embarrassedly.

"While I was treating your wound I notice a few scars from the back of your neck going down so I unzip your dress and attend to those as well." He said while blushing.

Tea began to blush before saying, "I…I received then from my stepmother and her two daughters, my King. Every time I did something not to their pleasing they would whip me, knowing I have nowhere else to go."

"They are a bunch of clod hearted monsters to hurt such a beautiful lady like you. Where are your parents?" he said pitifully.

"My mother past away a couple years ago and my father past away a couple months after he married my stepmother."

Atem look at the blue eye beauty as she started to cry and said "M'lady you…"

"Please pharaoh my name is Tea." She said politely.

"Tea is a beautiful name." Atem smiled. Tea blushed at his comment and tried desperately to not let him see. But he saw and let out a small laugh before saying, "Tea, you can stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you my pharaoh." Tea said.

Atem held her hand and gently kiss it before saying, "Tea, if you need anything I'm just next door. Good night." He said before leaving the room.

"Good night, my king." Tea said softly while still blushing.

"Jou, Honda!" Atem stated as he step outside

"Yes King," They said in unison.

"Guard her and let no one in but me."

"Sir yes sir." They said as they took their positions while Atem walked towards his room.

Atem removed his purple cape and brown shirt to relieve his muscular chest before going to sleep dreaming of the brown hair beauty next door.

* * *

"It's been six hours already. Where is that ungrateful little bitch with the food?" Stepmother said, angrily

"Maybe she was attack or worst, killed." Camille said

"Well if she doesn't come back then it's not our problem. No one cares about her; she was born nobody and will forever stay a nobody." Aaliyah said in a harsh tone.

"Okay girls, let's not worry ourselves over a slum like her and go to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow of shopping." Their mother said.

"Yes mother." they said together as the marched to their separate rooms.

* * *

It's been four weeks since Tea arrived at the palace and everyone loved her especial Atem. Since her injures healed and she can move about every day she would watch the sunrise with Atem then go help the chef with preparing breakfast and lunch after which she would help clean the palace, play with the children, Jou and Honda, help cook dinner and finally watch the sunset with Atem.

"Hi Tea. What should we play today?" a little boy said as he ran towards her, Jou and Honda. Tea lifted him up and asked,

"How about tag, little one?"

"Hey I'm not little I am seven. So, I'm a big kid now." The boy said with a playful tone.

"I'm sorry, next time I will remember that." She replied playfully.

As Tea placed him down she realized that the rest of the children were gathering around them laughing and cheering.

* * *

"Pharaoh, if we increase our focus over here we would be able to defend Egypt from any invaders." His cousin said.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea Seto. We need to get on it right away." Atem replied as he turned his gaze from Seto to the beautiful young lady, playing with the children.

"Good, now my king we also need to …"

"My king, where have you turned to?" Seto said in consider as he notice Atem wasn't beside him anymore.

"How beautiful," Said a voice, coming from behind him.

Seto turned around to see the Pharaoh looking happily through the window.

"Pharaoh, what may I ask what are you looking at?" Seto asked as he walked to where Atem was standing. Atem was too hypnotized by his target that he failed to hear what his cousin had said. "Pharaoh!" Seto said as he looked through the window and pinpointed the object of his Pharaoh's affection. "I see, you have fallen for our guest."

"Yes I have." Atem said ascent mindly as he watched Tea, playing with the children.

"I mean …um …what I meant to say was." Atem stuttered as a blush creep across his face.

"It's okay my King I will not tell a soul about this. So, when are you going to tell her your feelings?" Seto asked with a huge grin across his face.

"I don't know, she may not return my feelings and I don't want to take the change of ruining our new friendship." Atem said sadly.

"I can't believe the almighty Pharaoh; the King of Egypt is scared to tell a girl that he loves her." Seto said

"It's difficult to explain and I thought you of all people would understand my predicament. Remember what happen before you and Kisara got married?"

"I don't recall." Seto said embarrassedly as he held his head down.

"Well I do. The first time you saw her dancing at the coronation you drooled all over her, always trip over your robe and said stupid things.

"I also remember one day while I was in the market she was attacked by a group of men, saved her and mustered up the courage to tell her how I feel and it didn't take me four week unlike a certain cousin of mine."

"Whatever, Seto. I will tell her when I am ready." Atem said sadly as he took one more glance at Tea before walking towards the throne room.

* * *

Tea stopped for a moment and turned around to see Atem and Seto walking towards the throne room. "That's wired; I thought Atem was watching me. Nah most have been my imagination why would he be watching me."

"Tea, what's the matter?" Jou yelled from behind her.

"Nothing Jou. I thought I saw something."

"Well come on, we don't have all day." Jou replied.

Tea nodded and ran towards were everyone was.

* * *

"Camille, I need you to finish cleaning the floors I have a…special friend coming later so hurry up." Cassandra said as she walked downstairs.

"But mother, why can't Aaliyah do it?" Camille complained.

"Because I'm the oldest, you brat!" Aaliyah responded

"But Mother!" Camille yelled

"No buts. Camille or I am going to kick yours now do as I say and Aaliyah you will have to go to the market tomorrow to collect some food." Cassandra said.

"Yes mother." Both daughters said.

"I miss that stupid bitch Tea; at least she was good for something." Camilla yelled.

"I know ever since she disappeared mother has been treating us like slaves." Aaliyah said as she stormed up the stairs and into her room.

* * *

That evening Tea and Atem met at their special place to watch the sunset.

"Hey Pharaoh, I hope I didn't keep you waiting." Tea said as she run towards him.

"No, you didn't." Atem replied as he watched his beloved run towards him.

Tea sat right beside Atem and watched the sun set behind the horizon.

"Beautiful," Atem said sweetly and thinking he meant the sunset Tea said,

"Yes it is. I use to watch the sunset with my father before he passed away."

Tea felt eyes watching her and turned to see Atem, looking lovely at her and blushed.

"So…Pharaoh, how was your day?" Tea said while trying to hide her blush.

"It was fine expected for the fact I didn't get to spend anytime with you since this morning. I signed some documents; help the citizens and neonates with royals from other counties."

"How about you?"

"It was alright. I just help the cook with breakfast, lunch and dinner, help clean the palace and play with the children."

* * *

Atem walked Tea to her room and was about to walk to his room till Tea said, "Pharaoh, thank you for giving me the change to live a normal life."

"Your welcome Tea and please call me Atem."

"But not even your closest friends call you by your name."

"Tea, over the past couple of weeks you have become one of my closest friends no my best friend. You're the only person that has ever made me normal and I feel like I can talk to you about anything."

"I'm honor Par… I mean Atem, and you are my best friend as well."

Tea gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before parting and walked towards her room leaving Atem in the hallway blushing deeply.

After a while Atem walked towards his room, took off his clothes before lying on his bed. "Oh Ra why I am so afraid to say Tea I love you so much till it hurts. Your beauty is unmatched by any other both inner and outer. Your smile light's up my world, your jasmine scent is so attaching I can't get enough of it and every day I would dream of making sweet passionate love. Oh Ra I have fallen deeply in love with this beautiful woman and I'm too chicken to tell her. What am I going to do?" Atem finished before falling asleep dreaming of his sapphire beauty.

* * *

**Tea**

As she entered her room Tea collapsed on her bed and she thought, _'Oh Isis, why is it so hard to tell him my feelings. He is the nicest person I have ever met, his tri colored hair, beautiful purple eyes, exotic scent, deep voice, his wonderful and caring. I am so much in love with him, it hurts and every night I would dream of making love to him. What am I thinking, why would a guy like Atem ever love some one like me. He's the King of Egypt while I'm the slum of Egypt, we are worlds apart.'_

* * *

"I will see you later, Atem." Tea said as they walked back into the palace.

"I hope so." Atem replied before parting into different directions of the palace.

Atem walked towards the throne room to discuss problems affecting the country while Tea head to the kitchen to help the chef.

"Chef, I'm here. So, what are we making today?" Tea said happily to the cubby cook.

"I'm sorry Tea but we can't cook anything until I run to the market and buy some ingredients."

"How about I do it? I mean I can run to the market for you since I am faster and don't have any difficulties finding thing in it." She replied.

"Oh, thank you Tea. It would mean a lot to an old man like me. Now here is a list of all the items I need. Hurry back before it gets late." The chef said as he gave Tea the list.

"Don't worry I'm quick as a whip. I will be back in a flash." Tea said before running off into town.

* * *

"Mother, I'm hungry! What are we going to eat?" Camille whined as she finished searching the kitchen for food.

"Isn't there anything in the kitchen to eat you little brat?" Aaliyah asked her sister as she entered the room.

"If there were, you think I would be asking smarty?" Camille said like a brat.

"You Brat!" Aaliyah said angrily

"You bitch!" Camille said insulted by the comment.

"You…"

"Girls break it up and get your skinny little bottoms to the market if you're hungry." Their mother said as she entered the room.

"But mother, the market is for poor people like Tea." Camille stated to her.

"No buts you brat! Do as I say or find another house to live in, if you're hungry then go to where the peasants shop and buy something." Her mother said angrily at her.

"Yes mother." Camille said as she and her sister marched out of the house and towards the market.

* * *

"Thank you my Pharaoh." A subject said while bowing before him.

"You're welcome now you may go." Atem said politely to the man before letting out a sad sigh.

"This is the fourth time I'm imaging Tea sitting beside me by the throne. I think I am going crazy. She's the first person I think about when I wake up and the last person before I go to sleep and even in my dreams she has invaded. Every time I see her I am either undressing her with my eyes wishing for her beautiful bare body near mine or admiring her beauty both inner and outer." Atem said to himself.

"What was that my king?" Seth said puzzled

"It's nothing, so who's next?" Atem asked.

"No one else my king. That was the last one." Seto replied.

"Okay, the next other of business is to address-."

"Is to choose a bride, my Pharaoh," His adviser, Siamun said as he entered the room cutting off Atem.

"Oh joy." Atem said sarcastically before his thoughts jump to Tea in a beautiful queen's outfit to complement her already beautiful features and smiled.

"Pharaoh may I remind you that you are turning nineteen next month and the law states that you need to be wed and produce an heir to the throne." Siamun said calmly.

"Relax Siamun, I know the prefect woman to be my bride." Atem said softly. _'I just need to find the courage to ask her and hope to Ra she says yes or I will have no reason to live.' _He thought to himself.

"Good then. Tell me how Lady Tea reacts when you tell her." Siamun said while smiling.

"How did you-."

"Know? Every one in the royal court knows you love her. It doesn't take a blind bat to see you are madly in love with that girl and she feels the same way, just go tell her before another man comes along and take her away. Pharaoh for all my years living on this earth I have never seen a girl as beautiful, brave and kind. A girl like that is one in a million, so hurry." He finished before leaving.

* * *

Tea hummed as she skipped through the market and head back to the palace with all the required food in hand.

'_I can't believe it. I never thought I would find a guy as sweet as Atem in my life but I can't have him because he would never feel the same about a peasant like me went he has a vast amount of princess to choose from.' _Tea thought sadly. "Father, I finally found someone that I love. Not for his wealth but for so many other reasons. My heart beats faster at the sound of his voice. I blush at the sound of his name and whenever I am around him I could talk for hours at a time and never get bored. This is a great guy and I would never find a guy like that in a thousands years, yet I am too chicken to say it to his face because he is the king of Egypt and I am a peasant who use to live down in the slums." She said softly, not realizing two pairs of eyes watching her.

"Camille, look right there. Isn't that Tea?" Aaliyah said as she pointed towards her.

"Oh my Isis, that is Tea but how is she alive after all these weeks and where has she been living?" Camille replied in shock.

"Well there is only one way to find out and that is to follow her. So let's go smarty and we must be very discreet about this or she will see us."

"Yeah let's go." Camille replied.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes Tea finally reached the palace and Aaliyah and Camille were shock to see that Tea is living with Pharaoh Atem.

"I can't believe it she is living with the King of Egypt while we are suffering like dogs, like poor people. Camille yelled.

"I bet she has told the pharaoh that we have abused her after her father died and is going to soon find us then punish us for our misdeeds." Aaliyah said, sacredly.

"Will if that be the case, we need to get rid of her before she gets rid of us and we need to find a way for the King to notice me so that I…I mean we can live the good life. And never having to work again." Camille said in an evil tone.

"We need to tell mother of this interesting topic." Aaliyah said as she looked at her sister.

"Yes indeed. We need her help to find a way to get rid of Tea and having the king as mine!" She answered in a loud remark.

* * *

"Mother, Tea is still alive and she is living at the palace." Camille informed as soon as they reached home from the market.

"Well, Well, Well, it seems that the little bitch is still alive. So you know with we have to do girls?" Their mother said with an evil grin.

"No mother we don't?" Cam said stupidly.

"You stupid girl! We need to get rid of her and the best way to do that is to call in my old friend, the King of Thieves." She said before laughing.

* * *

"Where is my money?" Bakura asked in an angry tone.

"Here it is. Everything is right here." Carasndra said.

"Where is she located?" The king of thieves asked her.

"The palace and I want her brought back alive so that I can kill her myself. Got it Bakura?"

"Yeah, Yeah I got it. Now men lets go! We have a girl to find and a palace to steal from." He yelled as he got on his horse and rode off.

* * *

While in palace Tea slept peacefully, until…

"Aw! Let go of me!" Tea yelled as a man snuck in her room and started jerking her.

"Say one more word and I will have to hurt you." The man whispered so she alone could hear.

"Somebody h…"

"You asked for it."

_Bang_

The man just a cub to knock her out cold before jumping out the room window with her in hand.

* * *

"Aw!" Atem yelled as he felt a sharp pain in his heart. He got off his bed with his hand over his heart. "Something is wrong with Tea, I know it."

Atem put on his shirt and ran towards Tea's room only to find it empty.

"Tea, where are you?" Atem said softly.

"Guards, get in here, immediately." Atem yelled, waking up the entire palace.

Jou, Honda, Seto and ten other guards ran into room where Atem was.

"What is it Pharaoh?" Jou asked, softly.

"Tea's missing and we need to find her, now!" Atem yelled.

"By all means king, who is to say that she didn't just run away?" Seto said, sheepish

"No she wouldn't run away. I know something is wrong, I…..." Atem said before whispering, "felt her."

"How we going to find her my king?" Honda said

"We will search every household in Egypt if we have to."

"Now let's go and find her!" Atem said angrily before storming out of room with the guards following behind him.

Atem and his men geared up and rode across town for the entire night, trying to find Tea.

* * *

"Where am I?" Tea said as she opened her eyes.

"Your home you little bitch!" Camille said bitterly

Tea fully opened her eyes and turned to see her stepfamily sitting on her old bed while she sat on the floor tied up.

"What is going on, why am I here?" Tea asked scarily.

"We are going to kill you like we did your father." Aaliyah said happily.

"You're the reason why daddy's died?" Tea said shocked

"Yes we are." Camille said

"One day when he came back from work I place a poison in his food." Carasndra said proudly.

"You bitch…"Tea said angrily as she tried to worm her way out of the ropes.

"You're never going to escape Tea and tonight when the town's people are asleep we are going kill you then bury you on the outskirts of the land.

"Enjoy your last few hours alive Tea before you died." Aaliyah said before she and her mother and sister left the basement.

* * *

"Now, tell me do where Tea is!" Atem yelled as he continuously punched Bakura.

When they left the palace some of the citizens say that they saw Bakura and a group of men running off with a girl tied up, riding towards the rural part of Cairo.

"Tell me were she is now or I might make you live." Atem yelled.

After about 15 minutes of beating Bakura finally caved and told Atem where Tea was. He ordered some guards to hang him and his men for their crimes.

* * *

'_Atem, where are you? I can't die without telling you how I feel and I know you don't feel the same but at least I will know how you feel._' Tea thought as she loosened the ropes and rush to pick the lock.

Atem, Jou and Honda rode down to were Bakura had pointed out to.

**Knock! Knock! **

"Camille, open the door!" Her mother demanded as she locked the basement door.

Camille walked towards the door and opened it to relieve Pharaoh Atem and his two friends.

"My king what brings you over to our humble abode?" Aaliyah asked while all three of them bowed.

"You may raise ladies." Atem said trying to remain clam.

"Ladies, tell me where is Tea immediately?" Atem yelled.

"What are you talking about my king? We do not know anyone by the name of Tea." Carasndra said with a fake smile.

"You will tell me where my beloved Tea is. I will make your punishment less painful!" Atem raised his voice.

"Jou, Honda search the house." Atem ordered.

* * *

While trying to open the door Tea heard the only voice that makes her heart beats faster, Atem's.

'_He really went out of his way to come look for me.' _Tea thought.

"Sorry Pharaoh but we have searched the whole house and haven't found her." Jou said, sadly.

Atem let out a sad sigh and turned towards the ladies. "I am s…" Atem stopped when he heard someone saying, "Atem, Atem, I'm in here. Get me out."

Atem heart began to beat faster and faster when he heard his beloved and dash to where the voice came from and beat down the door.

When the door opened Tea ran into Atem's arms hugging him for dear life.

Atem returned the hug before saying. "Tea, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." Tea replied while trying to hold back the tears.

"Jou, Honda, arrest these women and threw them in the dungeon." Atem ordered while still holding Tea.

"Yes my king," They replied. Before grabbing the three women and escorted them outside and towards the castle leaving Atem and Tea alone.

"How did you find me?" Tea asked softly

"I searched the entire city and I didn't stop till I found you in my arms." Atem whispered.

"Atem, I have something to tell you." Tea said

"What is it?" Atem asked, worriedly.

"When they kidnapped me I thought I would never get the change to say to say…I love you."

"You love me?" Was all Atem could muster up, overjoyed by the news he had just received.

"Yes, I love you with all my heart and soul. You're the first person I think about in the mornings and the last one before I go to sleep. You have invaded my dreams and thoughts and I can't…." Tea was stopped when she felt Atem's mouth onto hers.

Tea was surprised at first but returned the kiss with even more passion and after two minutes the parted from lack of air.

"Tea, I love you too. Since the first time I saw you, every night I when go to bed. I dreamt of the day you would become my queen and this morning I woke up to feel a deep pain in my heart and I knew that you were in danger…Tea, I was so scared that I wouldn't be able to tell you my feelings. I wouldn't be able to see you ever again." Atem said softly before bringing his lips to meet her for another kiss.

As they parted Atem said while breathless, "My queen, let us go home now. I have something special planned for you tonight."

Tea smiled before she and Atem rode back to the palace.

* * *

"Atem!" Tea yelled as she came to a sweet release.

"Tea!" Atem yelled as he followed behind Tea and shoot his seed into her womb.

As they both collapsed on the bed Atem brought Tea over to lay on his chest then wrapped his arms around her bare waist before saying, "How was it my love?"

"It was amazing. It was everything I image my first time to be and more." Tea replied happily.

Atem use one of his hands and lift her chin so that they were looking into each others eyes and said, "Tea, marry me and be my queen?"

Tea said without hesitation. "Of course I will marry you Atem, and I love you."

"I love you too, Tea and you have made me the happiest man alive by agreeing to be my wife." Atem said happily.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

"Atem, I have something to tell you. I'm pregnant." Tea said happily to her husband.

"I am happy to hear that my love I can image you by my side and having two no maybe three children with you." Atem replied with the same amount of happiness as they both entered the throne room.

After a few moments of declaring some royal proclamations Jou and Honda came into the throne room and said, "Here they are my Pharaoh and Queen." as they brought fort Tea's stepfamily.

"Good." Atem said before turning to his beloved and said, "it's your call my love."

"Thank you beloved." Tea said before kissing him passionately.

After two minutes they parted and Tea said, "Banishment."

"You heard your queen. You three are banished from Egypt and if found on Egyptian soil, I shall have you beheaded. Now take them away guards!" Atem ordered.

Atem turned to his wife to see her crying and asked, "What's the matter my love?"

"I'm happy I found the love of my life, and I finally rid of my evil step family." Tea said while whipping the tears from her eyes.

Atem brought her in for another kiss before parting and said, "So am I, my queen and now we can finally spend the rest of our lives together in peace." Atem said happily before they continue with their duties.

Now twenty years later Atem and Tea have two sons and a daughter and now more in love than ever before.

* * *

**Bi chamd khairtai means I love you in Mongolia**


End file.
